FINAL DESTINY
by AndreaCullen13
Summary: The Masens and The Swans have a normal life,until their parents die.They both are devastaded by their loss but they want to appear indiferent to others.So when the 2 families meet there are drama, players and maybe love.Will they stop a terrible destiny..
1. PREFACE

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES…**

PREFACE

After hearing his words there was nothing left to do, I knew this was my time and there was no way of avoiding it… this was the end.

I felt the unbearable pain that comes with that end, I just wanted this to stop, I would trade death for this any time.

I never thought that my life was going to end so soon and last so much without really living. I lost so many moments that make up a life, moments that even trying I wasn't going to get. I wanted to see my friends enjoying their lives, go trough college, marry the man I love, have kids and see them grow into great and successful people. Those things were never going to happen.

I wanted to go back to the world I knew so well and at the same time hated so much, I wanted to be in my house surrounded by my friends enjoying a movie or a so needed girl talk, but I knew better and I was never going to go back; I couldn't.

After all they don't call it the end for nothing.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY, FIRST FANFICTION. BE NICE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR DROP THIS STORY**


	2. FUNERALS AND NEW STARTS

**A/N: Thanx for the people who encouraged me to continue, this is my first fan fiction and I really hope you enjoy it. My beta missCullen17 and I are really happy for this opportunity. You won't regret reading it…**

**Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY WISH**

**CHAPTER 1: TRAGEDIES **

I was staring at a beautiful girl standing in front of me, she had wavy dark brown hair to the middle of her back and matching eye color, a figure any model would want, average height 5'4 to 5'5, she was dressed in a beautiful black dress; her gorgeous face was smeared from makeup because she was crying.

Who is this girl? You ask.

Well this girl is me, my name is Isabella Swan, I live in Phoenix, Az. with my family, I am part of a really wealthy family but I'm not like those spoiled bitches you see in the movies. Well if you ask in my school they probably won't tell you the same, but HEYY! I have a reputation to keep.

I was crying because my dad had just died, no one knew how, the police said that they found their body near the freeway and that his car was no where to be seen, but the strangest thing was that he wasn't injured he just had little marks in his wrist. Strange, Right?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Emmett calling me.

"Bella, baby, you have to stop crying and be strong, he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this" he had red eyes and I instantly knew he had been crying.

"You're right Em, I have to be strong for everybody" I said wiping the last tears I had on my face. He just gave a hug and took me outside. On the moment we were outside he left to welcome more of our 'guests' and I was left to roam the place alone.

You see I was not only sad because of my dad loss but the thing is he had to die in my mom's death anniversary.

I always hated funerals they were full of people saying 'I am really sorry, hon.' or 'I know what you're going through' but the truth is that they have no idea. Exactly like the ones that were coming towards me right now.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm really sorry you lost your dad that way, he such a good man and so young" Mrs. Thomas said. What did I told you. _Stop your sarcasm Bella _it is not the time.

"Thanks Mrs. Thomas" What else could I say, I just lost my dad, FOR GODS SAKE. She just gave a nod and walked to a bunch of ladies probably to gossip about me.

People came and went as they pleased until the dark hours of the night, after that Jazz, Em and I went back to my house to pack our things to leave with the social worker.

************************************************************************

I was standing in front of my mirror for the second time this day; the only difference was that this time instead of wearing black I was looking at my mother's wedding dress and remembering all the stories my dad once told me about her. I felt someone standing behind me and instantly turned around to stare into deep brown eyes. Emmett.

"Bella, I promise you that one day I'm going to put you into one of those dresses" he said while hugging me, "I want to see you walking down the isle looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks Emmett, you know I love you so much and I wish that one day that could really happen"

"Jeez guys, stop all the drama," Jasper said while entering to the room, "it's not like we are going to separate we're just moving to another house".

"Yeah. I guess you're right" Emmett said.

"Guys, btw, amm the social worker is already in here, we are leaving in 10 minutes top, and do I tell her that you need more time"

I let out a big breath that I didn't knew I was holding and turned to my brother saying "Jazzy its better if we leave right now, I think it would hurt less. You guys go ahead and I'll be downstairs in a minute"

They left the room after hugging me and giving me a kiss in the forehead, I just left my mom's dress on the box with the rest of the things for the movers to take and followed them downstairs shutting the door in my way, leaving my past behind.

When I entered the living room I saw a woman sitting on the loveseat, she was wearing a midnight blue pencil skirt and a white button up shirt with high heels, she had died her hair blonde but the roots of her black hair where already appearing, and she was probably in her late 40s or early 50s. The social worker stood up and walked towards me to introduce herself.

"Hello dear, my name is Reed Breenan, I suppose you are Bella" she said in what seemed like a friendly tone but something told me she wasn't exactly friendly.

"Yes, Miss Breenan, that's me"

"Well I hope you're ready, I already talked to the guys and told them that we are going to take you to Forks, to an old family friend" I just blocked her out after that, nodding when it was required, until it was time to leave to the airport.

************************************************************************

The flight we were traveling in was really boring, we had just brought the essential things because our new 'parents' had already bought us what we were going to need.

Our foster family consisted of a young married couple that weren't able to have kids so they decided to take care of us, they went with my mom to college and to her wedding too, but we haven't meet the before. They live in the Olimpic Penninsula of northwest Washington State under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain in a little town named Forks. You see I don't mind the size of the town but the fact that it is always raining, I hate the rain, actually any cold or wet thing, I just HATE it.

We arrived to Forks and _surprise_ it was raining, in the outside of the airport there was a car waiting for us to take us to our new 'home'. The house is in the outer part of the city, deep in the forest, I wonder why? Any way, the house I was staring at is timeless, graceful, and probably a hundredth years old. It is painted in a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. There is an identical house a few meters away from this one, our only neighbors I guess.

In the front door was standing a beautiful couple, probably in their mid twenties, waiting to greet us. The woman was really pale and had beautiful features. She was small, slender, she had straightened her brown hair and something about her instantly made me fell a bit better. The man standing next to her was also very pale, he had curly dark brown hair and just like his wife he was also beautiful, is you could call a man like that. They both had golden eyes and purple bruise-like shadows under their eyes. I was so mesmerized by their beauty that I didn't noticed them walking, more like dancing, toward us.

"Hello, mi name is Charlie Hotchkiss and this is my wife Renee" he said extending a hand to shake my brother's hand. I couldn't help but notice the bell-like voice he had, I've never heard such a voice.

"Hello, my name is Jasper, and these are Emmett and Isabella" he said while motioning toward us, we all said hi and shook his hand, which by the way was very cold.

"We really appreciate that you will take care of us" Emmett said, voicing all of our thoughts.

"Oh dear, it is no problem, we loved your parents so much and we would love to have you guys in here" Renee said in a motherly tone, her eyes held no pity but real sadness for my parents death, "you must be freezing, come inside so you can get settled". They gave a last nod to the social worker and ushered us inside.

The inside of the house was even more surprising than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have been originally several rooms, but the walls had been removed to create one wide space. The black, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn in which the house was, stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. _Gorgeous_.

"You have a beautiful house", I said, turning to Renee and Charlie that were standing on the front of the steps.

"I'm glad you liked it, it's my pride" Renee said.

"Renee is a very talented interior designer" Charlie said while looking lovingly to his wife.

"Mr. Hotchkiss, may I ask, what do you work in?" my brother Jasper asked.

"Call me Charlie, Jasper, and yes you may, I work at Forks hospital, I'm a doctor"

"Awesome, your living room is incredible, Jasper you gotta check out the video games that Charlie has" Emmett said entering to the room with a goofy smile in his face. I didn't even notice when he left! Charlie and Renee chuckled at him, I just blushed at his remark and Jasper looked very ashamed. Of course Emmett, being Emmett didn't notice any of this.

"I'm very glad you like it, son, and you can play with them any time you want" Charlie said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Great, dude, you're the bomb"

We all had a good laugh at that, leave it to Emmett to break the awkward situations.\

"Well I think its getting late and you have a long day waiting for you tomorrow, you are starting at a new school after all, follow me I'll show you your rooms" she gave a kiss to her husband and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. We said our good nights and followed her upstairs. We passed several rooms before stopping in front of a white door.

"Emmett, this is you room" she said while motioning to the closed door, "have a good night."

"Thanks, good night to you too Renee" he said giving her a kiss in the cheek, he gave Jasper a hug and kissed my forehead before entering to his room.

She continued walking to a door at the end of the hall and said, "Jasper, this is your room, have a good night".

"Thanks, good night" he gave us a hug and a kiss in the cheek and disappeared in his room.

We continued walking and climbed up the stairs to the third floor. Just like in the other floor, we passed several rooms and stopped at the end of the hall.

"This is your room Isabella, I hope you like it" she said motioning to the last door, "one day I will tell you the story about this room, but for now good night sweetie"

"Thanks Renee, and please call me Bella, good night" she gave me a kiss in the forehead and left me standing in front of my room. I opened the door and was marveled at the sight in front of me. Renee definitely had good taste. The room was amazing!

The walls were painted in white and the south wall of the room was glass, the decorations of the room were brown, it had a chandelier hanging from the roof, the bed cover was brown and white with tons of pillows, in the corner of the room were 2 white sofas with a glass table simulating a mini living room, the glass wall had black curtains in each side and the bed had 2 nightstands, it has 2 mirror doors, one for the bathroom and the other one was the closet. It had a white lamp next to the bed and a desk with a white chair with a new Mac book and on one of the nightstands was an Ihome and a new Itouch. I opened the bathroom door and it was gorgeous too, I went to the closet door and found the biggest closet I've ever seen.

It was divided in the rooms and had a mini living room like the one in my bedroom in the center of the 3 rooms, one room was for daily clothes, the others one was for special events clothing, it held ball gowns and dresses, and the last one was for purses, jewelry, shoes and any accessory you could imagine and everything was controlled by a remote control. It was like a DREAM!

I took my pajamas from one of the drawers and got changed; I brushed my teeth and my hair and went out to my room. I walked towards the glass wall and I could see the reflection of the moon in the pool downs stairs, why did they have a pool if they live in Forks?! I guess that when you had so much money you can do everything. I dragged myself to the bed undid it before climbing up and getting under the covers, I turned of the lamp on top of my bed and tried to sleep.

Tomorrow we were going to start school and I was dreading it. I hope this is the start of a good year. I fell asleep with that thought on my head.

**A/N: soo all you people who wants to read this story pleas be patient ... because we are in junior high and a very hard workers in school hahah okay not kidding. But  
please don't ask lemons!! haha well if you think one will be good for this  
story don't expect very much ... Because we don't have very good imagination with  
those things lol well maybe a little cause we already read some :P hahah okay  
well REVIEW!**

**XOXO *A & V***


	3. FIRST IMPRESSIONS

**A/N: HEYY!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER…. THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO MY AMAZING BETA MISSCULLEN17 BECAUSE HER B-DAY WAS LAST WEDNESDAY (JUNE 17). CONGRATSS!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN EDWARD… NO JUST KIDDING (I WISH********). STEPHENIE MEYER DOES…**

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh I hate Mondays, I woke up to my annoying alarm at 5:00 am, today we are starting our Junior Year at the prestigious Forks Academy, yeah right. I turned of my alarm and went to my bathroom to take a relaxing shower in order to disappear any sign of the lack of sleep caused by the storm last night.

After the shower I went to my enormous closet to look for something to wear, I thought I wasn't going to find anything suitable for Forks climate, but I was surprised when I found the closet full of new clothes… All of them were of .

I got dressed in a beautiful purple long sleeved shirt and dark blue True Religion jeans with purple Mark Jacobs's heels and white Coach Purse. I went to my mirror and putted on some makeup, eyeliner, mascara and a pink lip-gloss. I straightened my hair and let it loose. When I was done it was already 7:00, so I decided to go downstairs to take some breakfast.

In the kitchen I found Renne and Charlie talking about some cars, they must have felt me because they stopped talking and turned to me.

"Good morning, Bella"

"Good morning Charlie, Renne" I told them and gave a kiss in the cheek

"Good morning dear, I hope you slept well, you must be hungry I'll make you something to eat." Renne said, she was in a very happy mood today, wonder why?

"I warn you Bella, my wife isn't the best one in the kitchen"

"Oh please, she can't be _that_ bad, can she?" I said half teasing, half asking.

"Unfortunately darling, Charlie is right, I can do everything but cooking"

"Don't worry Renee, I'll prepare something to eat, I used to do it every morning for my dad" I felt the sadness coming to me when I talked about my dad, Charlie must have felt it too because he thankfully changed the subject immediately.

"Well then sweetie, why don't you prepare something and when the guys decide to show up ill show you your surprise" he was quite exited by this little _surprise._

I started to make some eggs and bacon after giving him a big smile, Renne was handing me everything I needed because I didn't knew where the things were. After a couple of minutes Emmett and Jasper came downstairs to have breakfast, they were looking great as always.

Jasper was wearing an unbuttoned white button up shirt with a blue one under it and dark blue jeans with tennis shoes. Emmett was dressed in similar attire but his shirt was black instead of blue. They said good morning and the 3 of us ate our breakfast, Charlie and Renee excused themselves saying that they weren't hungry. After eating, Charlie took us to the garage to give us our 'surprise'.

"Guys, these are your homecoming presents" he said while motioning to 3 amazing new cars. OMG!!!

The cars parked in front of us were the simply gorgeous, the first one was a huge brand new Jeep, the paint was in some sort of camouflage and the tires were the level of my waist, the second one was a red Ferrari and the last one was a yellow Eclipse. The 3 cars had missile-proof glass and four thousand pounds of body armor according to Charlie._ NICE_.

"You've got to be kidding me, these cars are fucking amazing" Emmett said while checking them out, I could barely hear him I was squealing so loud that I think people in Canada could hear me.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You" I told to Charlie while hugging him and started jumping up and down.

"Charlie, we are really happy about your gift, but we can't accept them" Jasper said. He always did the right thing, and that meant no new car.

"Of course you'll accept them Jasper, I want you to have them"

"No Charlie, my brother is right we cant accept the cars, I know they are really expensive and you already gave us enough" Renne was just entering to the room and Emmett was pouting big time, "adopting us, the house, our rooms are great, and you also bought us a new wardrobe, this is just too much"

"Don't say that Bella, these cars are specially for you, and we don't mind about the other things, we already consider you guys like our children and we want you to have the best" Renne surprised me with her words, she was such a lovingly person.

"Besides, you should get used to this lifestyle, those aren't you're only gifts"

"What do you mean, Charlie?"

"Well Emmett, why don't you guys take a look at the inside of your cars" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. _I know something is up_. "Bella, the Eclipse is yours" he said and threw the keys at me, "Jasper, the Ferrari is for you" and he also threw him the keys, "And Emmett, I hope you'll enjoy the Jeep, perfect for outdoor activities" Charlie gave him the keys and patted his back.

"Thank You, both of you, you have been so nice to us" I told them and gave them a hug and a kiss before going to my car. The guys also said thank you and went to examine heir cars.

"Holy Fuck" I jumped out in surprise after hearing my brother Jasper, I got worried and asked him if he was okay.

"Jazzy, is something wrong?" he never used that kind of language.

"Bella, look inside the car"

I glanced one last time at Emmett just to find him standing in front of the Jeep completely stunned, I opened my car and did what I was told. I found what my brother had seen in his car and also the reason of his surprise. In the driver's seat were a new cell phone and a credit card with my name on it.

"OHHH MYYY GOOOOOD"

"Bella, you should really calm down, think that all Forks can hear you" Renne's comment made me blush. What's wrong with me, _I never blush_.

"You're the best, thank you very much" Finally Emmett found his voice.

"You're welcome, but I think you should get going or you'll be late on your first day" and with that they both left the room.

"So…"

"So, what Em?" I asked carefully, I instantly knew he was planning something.

"In which car we should go to school?"

"Emmy bear, that's obvious we will go in my car, DUH"

"HELL NO, Isabella"

"And why not?" I was getting really annoyed.

"Bells, I think Emmett is right, I suggest we drive in the Jeep, it's less conspicuous"

"Jazzy" I started with a sticky sweet voice before shouting to him, "HOW ON EARTH YOU PLAN ON GETTING ME INSIDE THAT MONSTER" I was fuming.

"Bella, calm down, we'll carry you and help you down on school" he said as if it was the most logical answer in the world.

"Besides, babe, don't you want to make a big entrance?" he had me in there and they knew it.

"Yes Em, and?"

"What a better entrance than having to incredibly good looking guys taking you out of this enormous car"

I guess he was right, I mean they were actually really good looking. Emmett is really big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair and is very pale, when he smiles you can see the most adorable dimples ever. Jasper is also muscled, not as much as Emmett, but more than other guys, he is tall like 6'4 or something like that, he has honey blond hair and light brown eyes. I guess that if you have _those_ guys helping you down a car like _that one_ you would be every girl's envy. PERFECT.

"Fine, but if you let me fall, I swear you'll pay for it. Understood?" they just nodded and helped me get in the car.

The road to school took us less that 5 minutes, because they guys being guys wanted to see how fast the car will go and trust me, it really goes fast. We weren't early because we had left the house 15 minutes before school started, to complete our grand entrance. Almost every kid in town is already here. And finally here we go.

Emmett and Jasper opened their doors at the same time, it looked like they had rehearsed it but I knew better, by the moment they closed their door everyone and I mean _everyone_ was staring at us. Emmett opened my door and Jasper helped me get down, but never let go of my hand, after Emmett closed the door he putted his arm around my shoulder and the 3 of us walked towards the main office, when we arrived to the door Jasper let go of my hand to open the door and we all entered, leaving a stunned crowd outside.

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse, clearly of designer, with high heels.

We approached the desk and she looked up smiling and said "Hello dear, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, we are Emmett, Jasper and Isabella Swan, transferred students" I said in a voice that was only used towards adults, really convincing, so they thinks of me as a _nice_ girl. I could say that Em and Jazz were struggling to keep themselves from laughing. She totally bought it.

"Oh, yes sweetie, here are your time tables and a map of the school so you don't get lost, and you should get all of your teachers to sign this slips and bring them down at the end of the day" she said while handing me the papers.

"Thank You"

"You're welcome, Have a Nice Day" and with that we left the room.

Once outside I gave Emmett and Jasper their schedules so we could compare them, obviously out loud so everyone could hear us. Of course I had already compared them inside; they were like this:

_Emmett :)_

_Trigonometry – Mr. Jefferson_

_Biology – Mr. Banner_

_English – Mrs. Darcy_

_History – Mr. Scavo_

_Lunch_

_Home Economics – Ms. Simons_

_Spanish – Miss Rodriguez_

_Jasper :) _

_Trigonometry – Mr. Jefferson_

_Biology – Mr. Banner_

_History – Mr. Scavo_

_Home Economics – Ms. Simons_

_Lunch_

_English – Mrs. Darcy_

_Spanish – Miss Rodriguez_

_Isabella :)_

_English – Mrs. Darcy_

_Spanish – Miss Rodriguez_

_Biology – Mr. Banner_

_Trigonometry – Mr. Jefferson_

_Lunch_

_Home Economics – Ms. Simons_

_History – Mr. Scavo_

I had Home Economics with Emmett and all my other classes alone; Emmett and Jasper had Trig, Bio, and Spanish together.

When I was sure I had every kid's attention I started.

"Jazzy, Em, which is your first class?"

"Well, I have Trigonometry with Mr. Jefferson on building six"

"Sweet, Emmett I have that class first too" then they pumped their fist together and turned to me.

"And you babe, which is you first class"

"I have English with Mrs. Darcy on building five"

"That's okay Bells; we'll walk you down before going to our class"

"Thanks Jazz" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and they took their earlier positions. Jasper grabbed my hand and Emmett encircled mi shoulders before making our way to the fifth building.

As we passed every guy looked ready to pounce on them just to be by my side and every girl was looking ay me with envy. When we arrived at my English classroom I whispered to them.

"I bet you guys that this school is ours for lunch" I saw Emmett grin before adding

"I bet that for tomorrow at lunch"

"I say that for today after school" and then he said, "how much this time little Bella?"

"20 each to start, DEAL?"

They nodded and said in unison "DEAL" before shaking my hand and with that they left. I entered the room and the teacher was already there, she is probably in her late 30s or early 40s, she has long black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in midnight blue jeans and a white shirt. I introduced myself and she signed my slip before giving me the list of books we will be reading this year. I had read them already.

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Wuthering Heights_

_Pride and Prejudice_

_The Scarlet Letter_

_The Age of Innocence_

_The Awakening_

_Little Woman_

_Mansfield Park_

_Pygmalion_

_Twelfth Night_

School started 2 weeks ago so the class was already reading Romeo and Juliet and we were going to discuss it by Friday. Today we had to make a summary about the first 5 chapters; when I was done with my job I gave it to Mrs. Darcy and she was amazed by my knowledge about the book. The rest of the class went smoothly; even though I was seated at the back of the classroom every student managed to sneak a look at me, much to my pleasure, not even an hour and everyone was impressed by me, I was going to win this bet surely.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was already standing in front of my last class before lunch; Trigonometry, when 2 girls stopped me to talk, I think their names were Jessica and Lauren; they were the school sluts and loyal followers of Miss Tanya Denali, 'Queen Bee' and total bimbo, and from what I've heard also head cheerleader. The first one was dressed in a black mini skirt that barely managed to cover her ass and a pink tank top and the second one had a mini skirt exactly like her friend but in white and a black tank top, I cannot believe they are wearing those things I mean were in Forks people!

"Hello, you are like Isabella, right?" I think Jessica asked.

"Bella and yes it's me. Why?"

"Well we have like something to like tell you" ugh she can't even speak right.

"What is it?" in the moment I finished Lauren walked up so that she was face to face with me, she had a murderous look but she looked so funny that I had a hard time keeping my laughter down.

"Stay away from Emmett and Jasper" she threatened me, I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

"What are you laughing at?" well I think that two heads not always think better than one, at least not in this case. When I could control my laughing fit I answered her stupid question.

"Jasper and Emmett are my brothers you stupid whores, and please, don't waste your time trying to make the like you, it's a waste of time"

"Why?"

"Well Jessica, lets say that they like more ummm… how can I put this?" I pretended to think for a while before continuing "my brothers like more classy girls, you know, not exactly complete sluts" and with that I walked inside the room leaving two stunned bimbos outside.

I introduced myself to the teacher and made him sign my slip like with all the other ones and made my way to the only desk alone in the center of the room. Next to me was a really pretty girl with black hair but she was hidden under an awful pair of glasses; she turned to me and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Angela, you must be Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Hello Angela, it's a pleasure to meet you too" I said with a smile, finally a nice person in this school.

"So are you liking your first day at the monstrous Forks Academy" she's sarcastic, I can say that I already like this girl.

"Ha-ha, well I can tell you, boys here just don't take a NO for an answer and some of them are like kind of pervs"

"You must have meet Mike already, he's the school biggest tool and he wants to fit with the popular guys by dating you" she said carefully fearing she might scare me. "But he is a nice goy after all; he just wants Jessica to acknowledge him, poor boy"

"Yeah, he is in my Biology class, he is annoying, but why on earth would he want Jessica to like him; I mean she's a total bimbo"

"I know she used to be my friend before Denali came here from Alaska and changed her" she looked kind of sad mentioning her lost friend.

"Yeah I heard about her, 'Queen Bee', head cheerleader and total slut. Typical"

"Ha-ha you just described her" she looked like she wanted to ask something so I gave her a reassuring smile and she continued "can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ang, what is it?"

"How many guys have asked you out?"

"Ha-ha, besides Newton, eight guys and seven of them were players"

"How you know?" she looked confused so I explained myself.

"Well in my old school I used to end with players so I have experience" I finished with a shrug, she just laughed.

We continued talking throughout the class and the teacher didn't even notice, I think he was busy trying not to look at Laurens chest, failing miserably. When the class ended I asked Angela if she wanted to seat with me and my brothers at lunch and she agreed; we left our things at the lockers and walked to the cafeteria to join them.

We stopped at the doors and when I opened them everybody went silent and turned to stare at me, and again I made my big entrance, I could tell that Angela wasn't comfortable with all the attention so I immediately started to walk towards a crowded table where I knew my brothers were and took our seats beside them. I already won this bet. YES!

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bella" they answered in unison

"Em, Jazz this is Angela"

"Angela, these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper"

"Hey guys, nice to meet you" I could say Angela was a very shy girl because she was blushing.

"Hello Angela the pleasure is ours" Jasper said while kissing her hand, her blushing just increased to a redder shade then Emmett gave her a hug and returned to his seat. I was completely ignoring the people around them, the Jazz said

"Bella these are Cam, Josh, Tyler, Adam and Daniel"

"Guys this is our little sis Bella"

"Oh Jasper don't worry I already know your friend and I can say they are all really friendly" I threw them a knowing look and the looked really ashamed.

"Oh really" now they looked terrified by Emmett cracking his knuckles, it was hilarious, Angela, Jasper and me burst out laughing at their faces and everyone visibly relaxed and laughed with us, that it until my _3 favorite girls_ walked to us (note the sarcasm).

"Hello Boys" and then they seated on my brothers laps, how could they. Tanya at least had a little decency and seated next to Angela, the tension between the group became really thick but thankfully the bell rung, signaling us the end of lunch, we said our goodbyes and headed to our classes. Jasper had English and Angela had History, so they headed of to their classes and Emmett and I went to Home Economics.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before noticing it the boys were helping me down the Jeep and we went inside the house; we found Renne in the kitchen table scanning a magazine, she noticed us a greet us.

"How was your first day at school" she had closed her magazine and was looking at us.

"It was great, thank you" my brother looked so different from the player he was at school. I know its ironic right, I hate players and my brothers are one of the worst players in the world, but well what can I do.

"I'm glad" she said with a smile before continuing "we are going to have dinner with the Cullen's our neighbors so I suggest you to go get ready we leave at 6 when Charlie gets here from the hospital" we agreed and left to our rooms to hang out for a while. We decided to go in Jaspers room and have some brotherly time, which means making fun of Emmett until its time to get ready for dinner.

My brother's room was amazing just like the rest of the house, it had a bachelor style and I totally loved it, it has white walls except for the south one that was changed into glass and all the decorations were in black. The bed cover was striped in horizontal lines of black and white, next to the bed there was a black rectangle with 4 lights going out from the floor, he had two nightstands; one held books and the other one an Itouch and an Ihome, he had paintings in one of the walls and a black chair in the corner of the room. He also had a new MAC resting on his bed.

At 5 o'clock I decided to go to my room to get ready for dinner, I headed towards the closet and pulled out a white skirt that went mid-tight and an orange long sleeved shirt with a low V-neck cut line and orange strap heels. I brushed my hair and pinned it up from one side and added smoky brown eye shadow, some blush, and pink lip gloss. I opened my jewelry drawer and took out a pair of diamond earrings and a matching bracelet and went to look at the mirror. I looked really beautiful if I do say so myself.

When I was done I headed downstairs and everyone was already there, my brothers were in the same clothes of this morning but their button up shirt was buttoned except for the 2 first ones and they had pulled up their sleeves; no signs of the under shirts they wore this morning for school. Charlie was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt and Renne was wearing a midnight blue skirt that hung above her knees and a shirt like mine but in white and black strap heels; her makeup was like mine also but with smoky black eyes and red lip gloss instead of pink. We all looked really good.

We went outside and walked down the road toward the Cullen's house, it was exactly the same as ours, Charlie rung the bell and a beautiful couple opened the door to greet us. They looked a lot like the Hotchkiss; the man is really young, he's blond and handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He is pale and tired looking, with circles under his eyes. His name is Carlisle, he works with Charlie at the hospital, and he was wearing the same thing as well. His wife is also very beautiful, her name is Esme, she has a heart-shaped face, caramel-colored hair and is really pal, she is also very small and slender like Renne and she was dressed in the same attire but with a black skirt.

The inside of the house was exactly like ours but instead of brown and white they had gold and white decorations, the dinner was delicious and we talked for hours, we got to know the four of them better and they in return asked us about our lives, we even made plans to go shopping this weekend. I had a great time and the Cullen's are really nice people. At 11 o'clock the adults decided that it was late so we all said our goodbyes and went home, I said goodnight to every body and headed to my room.

Once inside I putted on my pajamas, undid my bed and climbed up, turned my lamp off and felt in an uneventful sleep.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW ITS NOT REALLY EVENTFUL BUT I PROMISE THAT YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT, THIS ONE WAS NECESSARY FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY. I APOLOGISE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I WAS UN EXAMS, IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN CAUSE RGIGHT NOW I'M ON VACATIONS, SO ILL UPDATE SOONER. LEAVE A NICE REVIEW PLEASEE!!!! (insert pout here) LOVE YOU ALL.**

**XOXO *A & V***


	4. TIME TO MOVE ON

**A/N: HELLO MY DEAR READERS… HAHAH JUST KIDDING WELL YOU SEE I HAVE A COMMENT FOR YOU FROM MY AWESOME BETA MISSCULLEN17: Yeahh !! goo Bitchyy Bella hahha  
ooh i just love herr attitude :)  
Tanks for the congratulationss !!  
This is a great birthday presetn =D  
Grat chapter !! And i hope I can  
bring you more ideas for the upcoming events !  
I think I have an idea for the new familyy ..  
ok i'm not giving details .soo you readers  
have to waiit  
and please let us know your opinions about this  
story ! THANKSS**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. THE GREAT STEPHENIE M DOES **

**CHAPTER 3: TIME TO MOVE ON**

**RPOV**

I woke up with a loud banging on the door; WTF! I turned to my nightstand to look at my clock at it was only 2:45, who the hell is banging at my door at this freaking hour?!. I stood up and put my bath robe on and went downstairs. I never imagined what I was going to find in there.

In the door I found my brother Edward with his arms wrapped around my little sister Alice and she was crying in his shirt, it was heart breaking, past them, standing next to the door were two police officers; what the hell was going on in here? I started to walk towards them and my brother turned to look at me, in the moment I saw his face I knew something was wrong because he had that blank face he uses when he does not wants us to worry. I finally gained enough courage to ask him what was happening.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why is Alice crying?" My voice was calm and collected just like my face but in the inside I was scared shitless.

"Rosie, there's something you need to know but I think it will be better if you sit down" he said cautiously, he knew better than to anger me right now.

"No thanks Edward, I'm fine like this. Now, tell me." But Alice answered me before he could even utter a word.

"They died, Rose, can you believe it, they are dead right now" and with that she started sobbing again, I couldn't believe what I was listening; I knew who she was referring to but still I couldn't believe it; they were dead. My PARENTS were dead.

"Are you okay, baby?" my brother could tell that I was about to have an emotional breakdown, he could read me like an open book, he knew I had to calm down, "Please Rosalie, calm down, I promise everything is going to be okay" he took my hand and started rubbing soothing circles in it without letting my sister go, which thankfully was better by now. I gave him a grateful smile but I think it went out more like a grimace and turned to the police officers, which looked really uncomfortable with our little moment. Good.

"So what exactly happened?" I don't want to listen to it right now but it is better like this.

"Well, Miss Masen, we found your parents' bodies a few blocks away from a restaurant called _Eternal Love, _do you know it?"

"Yes, we do, it belongs to some family friends and its Italian, _Amore Eterno, _right?

"Yes, do you know what they were doing in there?" he was annoying the hell out of me.

"Of course, they were having dinner. Can you please stop the questions and tell us what happened." Edward finally snapped, I think he couldn't take it any more and Alice was fuming in his arms.

"Sorry Mr., well they were left in there, their car was still parked outside of the restaurant. Everything was in order; they had their keys and all their belongings. They only strange thing is that they didn't had any blood in their bodies, but they weren't injured; only little marks in their wrists"

"The ones who did this made their intentions clear; they weren't after their belongings, but after them" The other police officer said, in the moment he finished I heard my sister let out the most gut wrenching cry of pain I've ever heard from her.

"Edward, please take her inside and give her water" he nodded and left carrying her in his arms, this was just too much, I saw them disappear in the kitchen and turned to the officers again.

"Sir, when can we pick the… bodies" I had to force the last word out, it was just too painful.

"Later today, miss" I nodded and they left. I closed the door in a daze and went to the kitchen; I stopped myself before entering to take a deep breath and heard my brothers talking.

"Ali, baby, I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to Rose, I love you guys too much. We have to be strong" I entered the kitchen to help him I knew my sis needed me right now; she was the most breakable of the three of us.

"Edward's right Ali, tomorrow or I'm guessing later today is going to be very hard. People are going to talk and we have to show that we don't give a shit of what they have to say, we have to show our strength like our parents always did, okay?" she nodded and hugged me tightly, I hugged her too and I let out a tear, because I couldn't take it anymore. I let her cry for a little more time in my shirt.

After she calmed down, we started to take care of the things that needed to be ready for the funeral, we called all the people that my parents knew, and fixed the house and ourselves.

************************************************************************

I could tell that my brother was really anxious, the first 'guests' started arriving about an hour ago, they said what was needed, saw my parents and started catching up with their friends, like if this was a party or something, the day went pretty much in that fashion, we didn't cry anymore neither showed any emotion besides strength, we buried my parents' bodies and went back home. When we arrived we saw a black car parked in the driveway and a woman waiting in the front steps; we walked towards her and she explained who she was and what she was here for.

"Hello dears, you must be the Masens?" she said with an overfriendly smile, like if we hadn't just lost our parents. She was a young woman probably in her mid-twenties, she was thin and tall and had black hair and eyes, she was plain and simple, she was dressed in a black dress that was clearly too short for her and black stiletto shoes.

"Yes miss, we are, may I kwon who you are?" my brother was really tired but still a gentleman.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Catherine Brooks and I'm a social worker"

"Miss Brooks is there something you need?" I really had a bad feeling about this.

"Well yes, I am here to inform you that tomorrow afternoon you are going to be taken to a foster family"

"WHAT?" Alice and I were totally infuriated by the news, and well she kind of snapped at the poor woman, not that I was arguing, right? "ARE YOU INSANE WERE IN HELL ARE YOU TAKING US, WE ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE. DID YOU HEAR ME" she was shouting at her and looking really dangerous, I thinks the poor woman was really considering running away, even I was a little scared; thankfully Edward putted a restraining hand on her back and she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry Miss Brooks, as you understand my sister and I aren't going trough an easy moment"

"Its okay dear, I get it, I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow at 1 o'clock sharp, understood? We just nodded and she left. Once inside we went our separate ways to change into our pajamas.

My brothers and I had always been very united, specially in moments like this; and we had a tradition, whenever we needed each other we would join in the living room and talk about our problems, so that's what I did, I went to the living room and Alice was already there, I sat down next to her and we waited for Edward to arrive. When he did he was holding three Ben and Jerry's ice creams and three spoons, he handed us our favorite flavors; Alice's was _Chocolate Fudge Brownie,_ Edward's was _Vanilla Caramel Fudge_ and mine was _Crème Brûlée_. Edward seated in his usual spot in the middle of us and we started talking. We talked about everything our parents did for us, we cried and laughed and we told an incredible amount of stories about our childhood, eventually we fell asleep on the couch.

************************************************************************

I woke up because the sun rays were hitting directly in my face and realized that I was no longer in the living room but in my own room; Edward. After splashing cold water in my face I brushed my teeth and my hair and went downstairs to make something for breakfast, the house felt so lonely without my parents there at it made me really sad. I started to make blueberry pancakes and orange juice; as soon as I was done I heard footsteps so I quickly putted the plate with pancakes in the table seated down; Edward and Alice entered to the kitchen in their pajamas and seated down as well, we all ate on silence and my sister picked up the dishes and putted them in the dish washer.

"So, I think we should get dressed because miss 'I love my job so much that is painful' is not going to be happy if she finds us in our pajamas" my brother said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"As much as I would like not to I think about it, you are right, it would be a long day so better get it started now" Alice had regained her composure but still she wasn't her bubbly self, I think that would take a little time to come back, sadly. We went to our rooms again to get ready and at 12:59 the door bell went off. UGH! Kill me now.

We joined at the door and opened it to reveal, guess who? Yes you got it right, non other than 'Dear Miss Brooks', she told us to bring a carry on bag with ourselves because our new 'parents' had already bought us everything we needed. We were going to move in with some family friends we've never heard of before; they were a young couple that wasn't able to have kids do they decided to adopt, they live in one of the places I'd rather not visit in my life less live in it; they live in the Olimpic Penninsula of northwest Washington State under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain in a little town named Forks. Supposedly they have a lot of money because Mr. Cullen was one of the most famous surgeons in the US. Their names are Esme and Carlisle Cullen and I think they are nice people, I mean adopting you dead best friends' foster kids is a night gesture.

************************************************************************

The trip to Forks was really long, the flight to Seattle lasted 4 hours and 20 minutes and we were in economic seats, I've never traveled in economic seats before! For God's sake I'm Rosalie Lillian Masen, daughter of Mary Lillian and Edward Masen, sister of Mary Alice Masen and Edward Anthony Masen and I am rich! UGH! I'm not made for this shit; I want first class seats, with people taking care of you and without babies crying during all the flight. You would think I'm a spoiled bitch but I'm not maybe sometimes I act a little bit bitchy but just when needed and yeahh I am actually spoiled, so what? I am really annoyed and I tend to think unclearly or so Eddie says. And I still have to endure a two hour drive from Seattle to Forks, this sucks!

After the worst and most awkward car drive we finally arrived and to say that the house is beautiful is surely an understatement, the house that was in front of me is totally gorgeous, it is timeless, graceful, and probably a hundredth years old. It is painted in a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. There is an identical house a few meters away from this one, our only neighbors I guess.

In the front door was standing a beautiful couple, probably in their mid twenties, waiting to greet us. The woman was really pale and had beautiful features. She is small and slender; she has a heart-shaped face, caramel-colored hair and something about her radiates a motherly feeling. The man standing next to her is really young, and he's blond and handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He is pale and tired looking, with circles under his eyes. They both had golden eyes and purple bruise-like shadows under their eyes. They came to us and introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my beautiful wife Esme" he said while motioning to his wife "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen; my name is Edward and this are my sisters Alice and Rosalie" as soon as he finished Alice and I were enveloped in a hug, courtesy of Esme, I was touched by the gesture. She released us and started talking to the social worker, after a few arrangements she left and we entered to the house.

"Well kids welcome to your new home" Esme said excitedly, she reminded me a lot of Alice; they were both so happy and carefree "what do you think?"

If the outside was gorgeous the inside is breathtaking, it is very bright, very open, and very large. This must have been originally several rooms, but the walls had been removed to create one wide space. The black, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn in which the house was, stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Esme and Carlisle were standing in a raised proportion of the floor by the most stunning baby grand piano.

"Esme, you have the most beautiful house I've even seen"

"I LOVE IT" Alice squealed, I haven't heard my sister so happy since the accident. Esme chuckled at her and thanked us.

"Thank you very much girls, I'm glad you like it, but its getting late and tomorrow you have school so I'll show you your rooms"

"I think that's a good idea, tomorrow would be a long day"

"Thank you, both of you, thanks for everything you've done for us, I'm glad that there's still good people in the world" WOW Edward really surprised me with that; Esme looked like she could cry, so instead of that she hugged him and he hugged her back! WTF! He never does that, I think he must be really grateful.

"It's our pleasure honey, we are trilled that you are here and that you feel that way, there's no reason to thank us" she kissed his forehead and said "come on I'll show you your rooms" she kissed her husband lightly and went upstairs, we all said goodnight and followed her.

We passed several closed doors and we stopped almost at the end of the hallway and Esme said "Alice, darling, this is you room, I hope you like it, good night"

"Thanks Esme, good night" she hugged her, then me and at the end Edward but I noticed she lingered a little longer, I could tell she was afraid she hasn't slept alone since the night we were informed of our parents' death, eventually she let him go and entered to her room closing the door behind her, I heard her squeal in excitement.

"I think she liked her room"

"Trust me she definitely loved it Esme, don't worry"

"Edward's right, she doesn't squeal for nothing" Esme just chuckled and continued walking, we passed two more closed doors and she turned to me and said "Rose, dear, this is your room, good night"

"Thanks and sweet dreams Esme" I hugged her and then I hugged my brother while he whispered in my ear "Everything's fine, I promise" I nodded and let him go, they continued walking and disappeared on the next flight of stairs; I entered my room and closed the door behind me.

My room was incredibly beautiful, I was going to have to learn new words in I wanted to keep looking at the house, I was running out of adjectives to describe it. The room was _perfect_ for me; the walls were painted in a red that can only be described as passion or lust, the quilt was white and the bed had a nightstand nest to it and OMG! On top of the nightstand there was a new Ihome and a new Itouch,, one of the walls held 3 doors and when I opened them I almost had a heart attack, it was a walk in closet, the first door led you to a gigantic room of accessories, the second one led you to a normal clothing room and the third one let you to a special events' clothing section, all the rooms were connected and controlled by a remote control OH MY FREACKING GOD, I must have done something good because I'm in HEAVEN, I exited the shopping mall I had as closet and looked again at my room, I noticed that my headboard had purple lights coming out of it, it looked incredible and I also found a new MAC in my bed, one of the walls was just half of the wall and had double doors that led you to a balcony and on the other side of the room there was another door for the bathroom, I entered to the closet and took out my pajamas, I got changed and brushed my teeth, undid my bed, jumped in and turned the lights off and tried to sleep.

************************************************************************

_I was running in a dark alley, I knew I was looking for someone but I didn't know who it was. I could fell someone following me but I was afraid to look back, I just kept running. I could see the light at the end of the alley and I saw 2 figures standing in there, I was afraid until I realized who they were, they were my parents and they were shouting at me to keep running, so I did as I was told and when I was about to reach them my mom started to cry so I ran faster and then the alley disappeared and I was at home and the one that was crying wasn't my mom anymore it was Alice and she was looking at a corpse on the floor, when I approached her I felt the tears welling up in my eyes by the sight before me, there in the floor were my parents and my brother, they were resting on a pool of blood and had little marks in their wrists, suddenly Alice turned to me and she looked different and then I noticed, she had RED eyes and FANGS, my sister had turned into a vampire and she said._

"_This is your entire fault; if they wouldn't have been in the alley waiting for you they wouldn't be dead"_

"_What are you talking about Alice, someone killed them we don't know who it was, you were there when the police arrived and Edward was there too, don't you remember?" I was crying by the end remembering the police officer words and in that moment the scenery changed and I was back home in Chicago and the day my parents died was going trough my eyes again but then when the police officer was supposed to tell that they didn't wanted their belongings everything changed._

"_The ones who did this made their intentions clear; they weren't after their belongings, but after them and you're next" he leaped at me and positioned his mouth on my neck and sink his teeth an drunk me dry,_

That's when I woke up, it was all a nightmare; I was sweating and crying big time, it was such a strange dream, it looked so real. I glanced at the clock and realized it was already 5:30 am, might as well get up I know I cant sleep anymore, at least not until I cleared my head a little. I got out of bed and dragged myself towards the bathroom, took a long, soothing bath and went to my closet to change; I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a baby blue low V-neck cut line shirt, obviously everything was of famous designers so it didn't mattered exactly who they were from, I grabbed a pair of black Manolo heels and went to put my accessories on, I grabbed my diamond earrings, my juicy white sun glasses and my white Tous purse, limited edition, I went out to my full length mirror and took a look at myself, I went back to the bathroom and applied some make up, a little of eyeliner and mascara and of course pink lip gloss. I dried my hair and fixed my locks and pinned it up from one side. I took one last look at the mirror and went outside.

_Today is going to be an eventful day. And at the moment I didn't knew how right that statement was._

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? I HOPE IT'S NOT THE LATER… WELLL THERE YOU HAVE SOME ANGST MASEN STYLE, I KNOW ITS SAD, POOR EDDIE, BUT THINGS WILL GET BETTER ANDDD SURPRISE THE 6 MAIN CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO MEET EACH OTHER IN THE NEXT CHAP!!!! YAY MEE! SO PLEASE BE NICE AND CLICK THE BUTTON AT THE END OF THE PAGE AND LEAVE A REVIEW. MAYBE YOU CAN GET AN EDWRAD COVERED IN **_**VANILLA CARAMEL FUDGE**_** TO LICK ALL FOR YOUSELF, LOL! REVIEWW…**

**XOXO *A & V***


	5. UNEVENTFULL DAY OR SO I TOUGHT

**A/N: HEYY!! HERE IT IS!! FINALLY THE GUYYS ARE GOING TO MEET! YAYYY!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I TALKED TO SM AND SHE DIDN'T WANT TO LET ME OWN TWILIGHT SO THAT MEANS THAT SADLY I DON'T.**

**CHAPTER 4: UNEVENTFULL DAY… OR SO I TOUGHT.**

**APOV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I woke up at my alarm beeping loudly at 5:00 am and I was soo exited to go to school today, I couldn't wait to meet the kids in here, I had a good feeling about today and I'm pretty sure that it's going to be a perfect day. YAY! I couldn't wait to get it started.

I jumped out of my bed and ran all the way to my brother's room in the third floor of the house, how do I know where his bedroom is you ask, well last night after everyone went to bed I decided to take a little tour around the house, YAY! So I arrived to his room and started banging on his door.

"Eddie, wake up sunshine" I was yelling a lot, I wonder if the neighbors could hear me… Well anyway I kept banging the door until I heard footsteps approaching the door and my little; cute, noisy, lazy brother opened the door.

"What are you doing in my room at this fucking hour" Okay I think he is a little angry by the way he was shouting at me and the color of red that his face was turning "and by the way what time is it?"

"Silly Eddie, of course I came to wake you up and its 5 o'clock" and with that I ran back to my room to get ready. I just hear him shouting to me.

"Paybacks a bitch, little Pixie!"

I entered to my amazing bathroom to take a relaxing shower and then I went to my closet which by the way was in a big need of a shopping day and grabbed a pair of dark blue True Religion jeans, a pink shirt with a bow under the breast and a pair of Marc Jacobs silver strap heels, straightened my spiky hair and added some light make up, pink eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush and pink lip-gloss. Then I went back to my private shopping mall inside my closet and grabbed my diamond earrings, my white Juicy Couture purse and my sun glasses and went downstairs to take a delicious breakfast.

Everyone was already in there except for Rosie, when I arrived and Esme was cooking eggs and bacon. Mmmmm… Yummy! I looked at my brother and noticed that he was wearing an unbutton button up shirt with a white one under it and he rolled up the sleeves, he had also dark blue jeans and tennis shoes, an outfit I totally approved of.

"Good morning everybody!!!!"

"Good morning Alice, did you slept well"

"Amazing Carlisle, thank you and you?"

"Good, thank you" and then I skipped to take a seat next to him, and he was chuckling I guess at my enthusiasm, my brother didn't looked very happy. UPS!! I was about to say something when Rosalie entered to the kitchen looking as gorgeous as ever. OH GOD I love her look!

"Good morning"

"Good morning" everyone chorused back except for me of course

"GOOD MORNING SWEETIEE!!" she just laughed and turned to look ay my brother with a smirk on her face. She was up to something!! YAY!!

"I'm guessing that the little pixie woke you up this morning, didn't she?"

"Yep, she did, just like every morning" he was glaring at me, I just gave him a sweet smile and he turned around to continue with the conversation he had with Carlisle.

Esme served breakfast but excused herself and her husband saying that they weren't hungry. While we were eating Carlisle spoke up

"Well guys as soon as you are done I have a surprise for you" he was really exited.

"A SURPRISE, tell me what it is, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, TELL MEE!!!" I think that I was a little too loud because everyone visibly flinched when I talked, Oh well, I don't care I'm too exited.

"Alice, as soon as you and your brothers' finish I will give them to you, now please calm down" I just pouted a little but kept eating.

"Remember not to give her coffee"

"Esme did you gave coffee to my sister?" okay Edward was a little scared by the possibility

"Of course not, thankfully I already realized that she doesn't needs it"

"Thankfully, indeed" he said and I pouted

"You're such a MEANY"

"Meany Alice, really?" my sister was trying not to laugh, so as the mature adult that I am I stuck my tongue out and she burst out laughing.

"Okay, are ready for your surprise?"

"YAYYYY!!!!" I was really exited, I actually squealed and as Rosie says 'I don't squeal for nothing'

Esme came from the kitchen with three little boxes with our names on them, Edward's was silver, Rosalie's was red and mine was yellow. We opened the boxes and immediately went out to the garage. At the moment we entered I heard 3 simultaneous gasps, I think one of them was mine. In front of us were the 4 most gorgeous cars I've ever seen, I really don't understand why 4 because they only gave us 3 boxes with one set of keys each. The cars were parked side by side we were staring at them when Carlisle entered and explained us everything.

"Well what do you think?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OMG! OMG! OMG!" I think Rosie and I were hyperventilating.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" we just nodded like stupid people.

"Well I'm glad you liked them, there's another surprise inside of them though" he paused for a little and continued talking "Alice the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo is yours, Rosalie the red BMW M3 Convertible is yours and Edward the silver S60R Volvo is yours"

"OHH. MYY. GODD! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I was jumping up and down with Carlisle and Esme on one side each. They somehow managed to stop me and my brother and sister thanked them.

"Oh one thing before I forget" he trew another pair of keys to my brother "the black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish is for special occasions, take care of it son"

"Thank you very much Carlisle, Esme this is more than we could ask for, but I can't take them, we can't take them"

"Of course you can, you deserve them, and no more arguing" and with that they left the garage and entered to the house.

"W.O.W. these cars are amazing, they even have missile-proof glass and four thousand pounds of body armor, but I think we should get going to school or we will be late"

"Yeah you're right Rosalie, we should get going, let's take the Volvo, I drive" I was going to follow them when I remembered

"WAIT"

"Alice, don't ever shout like that, ever, okay?" okay she was definitely mad.

'Sorry, but Carlisle said that there was another surprise inside the cars and I want to know what it is" I said walking towards my baby, I saw my sis walk towards hers and Edward continued walking to the Volvo.

"OH. GOD." Okay that doesn't sound like me shouting

"Rosalie, what was that, and why everyone has to shout so early in the morning?"

"Well I'm sorry 'Mr. Wake me up at noon', but look into your car and you will see what made me so happy" we did as we were told and I was surprised when I saw a new cell phone and a new credit card with my name on it resting on the drivers seat.

"Well I'm impressed too, but we should really get going" and with that said Edward opened the car doors for us to enter and closed them behind us. The trip to school took us about five minutes thanks to my brothers diving which is really above the speed limit.

When we arrived the school was almost empty, Edward turned of the engine and opened the door and then rounded the car to open Rosalie's and my door and helped us out. He offered an arm to each and we linked arms with him before heading towards the main office, he let us go and opened the door and motioned for us to go inside; such a gentleman.

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, clearly of designer, with high heels. Well if everyone is like her we won't have problems, though I think she could use a little more make up and another hair style.

We approached the desk and she looked up and smiled before saying "Hello sweethearts, my name is Miss Cope, is there anything I can do for you" she was really friendly.

"Well, yes, we are the Masens" recognition appeared in her features at the mention of our last name.

"Yes, amm, Alice, Rosalie and Edward Masen, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am indeed you are right" UGH! I hate when my brother uses his looks to charm people, even old ladies, he has no shame at all. For god's sake she actually blushed!!

"Yeah, here are your time tables and a map of the school so you don't get lost, and you should get all of your teachers to sign this slips and bring them down at the end of the day" I took the papers from her and she still looked a little dazzled. OMG!

"Have a nice day" she smiled at us and continued with her job. We exited the office and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There next to an enormous jeep were standing two of the most gorgeous guys in the world, one is big, like a weight lifter and has curly brown hair, but the one that took my attention was the guy next to him, he is also muscled, not as much as his friend, but more than other guys, he is tall like 6'4 or something like that, he has honey blond hair and light brown eyes. They were both wearing unbuttoned button up shirts and jeans. The blonde guy was wearing a blue one with white wife beater under it and the big one was wearing a white one with black wife beater. Their next movement was what crushed all my hopes.

************************************************************************

**EPOV **

We were just leaving the main office when I saw _her_; she was with two boys, I guess they were good looking but so was I; they were helping her get out of the car and everyone was staring at them. She is _perfect_; she has wavy brown hair to the middle of her back, great body, all the right curves in the right places, she is a little bit short, though not as much as my sister, maybe 5'4 or 5'5, she's dressed with tight fitting dark jeans and a midnight blue shirt that hugged her curves perfectly and accentuated her chest, and she was like every girl wearing heels. What surprised me the most was the show that the 3 of them gave us.

When the bulky boy was getting her out of the car, instead on lowering her to her feet he threw her over his shoulder and started walking. Of course she shouted.

"Emmett, you ass let me down" she was hitting the guy that I assume is Emmett on the back, and apparently it didn't hurt him because he continued walking like nothing was happening, the other guy the blonde one was laughing his ass of and was walking by their side carrying the girl things as well as his.

"Jasper, stop laughing and come and help me. NOW!" she was fuming and that just made the guys to laugh harder. She stopped shouting and a wicked grin spread across her face, she pulled something out of the guy's pocket and paid attention to what the blonde guy or Jasper was telling her.

"Sorry, Bella but we don't want to let you fall twice this morning" Bella, beautiful just like her, WTF! I never call a girl beautiful… HOT, yes; beautiful never. WAIT! This morning? That means they picked her up, is she dating one of them? Why do you care Edward; FOCUS.

"Well, Jasper that was Emmett's fault, I told him to be careful and he didn't obeyed" and the she slapped they guys head.

"OWW, Bells, chill" he said in his booming voice and lowered her to the ground "see nothing happened"

"Thanks Emmett" she was clearly pissed

"Okay Bella, now would you please walk to your class"

"Fine, but" she showed them what she took from the guy pocket and apparently they were Jeep keys, their mouths dropped at the sight "I'll drive on the way back home" she finished with a smug grin.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" both of the guys shouted and she didn't even flinched, then this Emmett guy continued "You are not going to drive my baby and it's final."

"Well then, catch me" and with that she rook of running, they easily cached up with her and held her.

"Bella, give me the keys" Jasper had his hand stretched towards her

"MMMM. No" and she did the unimaginable, she opened her shirt and dropped the keys in her chest OH GOD! She definitely has guts "take them from there" she said while pointing to her breasts.

"Amm Emmett, would you please take they keys?" they both looked very uncomfortable

"No way man, you do it" Bella was just smiling smugly at them

"Bella, we're sorry, babe, would you please give me the keys"

"NO" she said simply

"Please we'll do whatever you want" the Jasper guy looked ashamed by having to beg.

"Whatever?" they both nodded

"Okay, I'm going shopping on Saturday and you will come and carry my bags, understood? They both groaned but agreed, she gave them the keys and they walked her to her first class.

I turned to my sister and found them staring dumbfounded at the boys, uh oh "Well girls are you ready to leave to your fist class" that seemed to snap them out of their little fantasies.

"YEP, EDDIE" everybody turned to look at us as we made our way to our first class, every guy was staring at my sisters like they were piece of meet and that really bothered me but I knew that they were big girls and if they needed my help they would ask for it; fortunately for me every girl was staring at me with lust, this would be easy. We arrived to building six where Rosalie had her first class Trigonometry with Mr. Jefferson and she said she would see us at lunch. Alice and I kept walking towards building five where she had English with Mrs. Darcy and she too told me that she would see me at lunch, after she entered to the classroom I made my way to my first class in building three where I had Spanish with Miss Rodriguez I entered and gave her my slip and my famous smile that Rose said 'had the girls at my feet' her words, not mine.

She signed my slip and motioned for me to seat next to a girl that looked like she was one of the biggest sluts on campus as soon as I seated down she moved closer and started whispering in my ear.

"Hey gorgeous, my like name is like Jessica" total bimbo but she had good body, she would be one of my 'dates' very soon

"Edward Cullen'

"Eddie like I saw you like staring at the like Swans like this morning" UGH! I felt mi IQ drop to -100 just by listening to her

"It's Edward and who are the Swans"

"Oh please like don't try like to play like dumb, everyone saw like their show like this morning"

"Ohh yeah, but why the Swans though isn't that like kinda stupid"

"No, silly, Swan is like their like last name, they are like Bella, Emmett and Jasper like Swan" she said their names with disgust in her voice "they like rule like the school"

"OH" apparently she didn't understood that the conversation was over because she kept on and on rambling something about her friends, I just blocked her out not even bothering to look like I was paying attention. Instead my mind kept drifting to the girl I saw in the morning, Bella, Bella Swan, clearly she is going to be my biggest challenge in this school but without a doubt she would fall. They don't call me THE Edward Cullen for nothing.

************************************************************************  
**BPOV**

The week had been pretty uneventful, you know the usual, guys asking me out, school, my brother sucking faces with different sluts, talking to Angela at lunch, going to the Cullen's to talk on the evenings when I was bored, everything was okay but somehow my brothers managed to get us more attention besides the usual with the little show of this morning, not that I was complaining. Like every other day Em and Jazz took me to my fist class and told me they would meet me at our usual table at lunch before they made their way to their first class, the only difference was that today in my English class was a new girl talking to the teacher, I made my way to seat and soon after the girl seated down in the empty desk next to mine. She is short, pixielike, and thin in extreme, with small features. Her hair is a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction, she is really pale but I guess it is because well, the sun never shines in Forks. She is also very beautiful and dressed in designer clothes that can actually be called clothes, not like the sluttish outfits everyone wears, she is dresses in dark blue jeans and pink shirt, I already decided that I like her and she is definitely not going to be one of Tanya's gang. I turned my desk so I could talk with her easier.

"Hello my name is Bella" she turned and smiled at me.

"Hello Bella my name is Alice, nice to meet you" and with that she enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, she is strong for someone so little, she also has a bubbly personality, like Emmett's.

"Nice to meet you too, are you new?"

"Yep, my brothers and I just started today" she said popping the 'p'

"Oh, really, well the let me welcome you to our honorable and lovely Forks Academy" my voice was dripping of sarcasm on the words _honorable_ and _lovely_

"Ha-ha that bad, huh?"

"Yeah, you have no idea"

"So, what was that show you gave us in the morning?"

"You saw that?" I said while groaning and she nodded furiously

"Well, the guys and I are new too" I could se the confusion in her eyes so I continued "we entered to school this Monday and that 'show' its because Emmett, the big one, almost dropped me this morning when he was helping me to get in the Jeep and I threatened him, so he was making sure that I didn't fell again"

"OH, so is Emmett like your boyfriend or something?" she was definitely curious so I decided to tease her

"Why, do you like him?" she made a face of disgust and explained herself

"Nope, he's not my type but you said that he picked you up this morning and we saw you arriving with him"

"Ha-ha, no he is not my boyfriend, he is not my type either, and well he picked me up because we live in the same house, he is my brother"

"OH" her face downed with realization and she blushed a light shade of pink, but it quickly disappeared

"Don't worry, everyone thought I was dating him, some even threatened me to stay away from him"

"Really?"

"Yep, but I am curious, why is he not your type, how do you like boys"

"Well, I don't like boys so big and muscled and I also like boys that I can talk about my feelings with" she had a dreamy look on her face "also I prefer them blonde and not brunet" so she likes Jasper kind of guys, interesting.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find someone, you are really pretty"

"Thanks, you are really pretty too and btw I love your purse"

"Thank you" we stopped talking because the teacher was glaring at us, so I send her a note.

_Me: Heyy!! Can I see your time table to compare it with mine?_

_Alice: Sure here it is:_

_English – Mrs. Darcy_

_Trigonometry – Mr. Jefferson_

_Biology – Mr. Banner_

_History – Mr. Scavo_

_Lunch_

_Home Economics – Ms. Simons_

_Spanish – Miss Rodriguez_

_Me: Great! We have English, Biology and Home Ec together!!_

_Alice: Amazing YAYY!!_

_ME: HA-HA, heyy Ali do you want to seat with me and my friends in lunch?_

_Alice: Sure, can my brothers umm seat w/us?_

_Me: yep _

_Alice: Okay I'll tell them, see you in Bio_

I smiled at her and started to grab my things to go to Spanish. When I entered I noticed another new girl in there, maybe they are siblings. She is tall statuesque-like, with beautiful figure the one you see in the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room , her hair is golden gently waving to the middle of her back. She is really beautiful like Alice and me and she is also weary designer clothes, dark blue jeans and a baby blue shirt with heels even tough she doesn't needs them. She is sitting on desk behind mine and almost every boy was drooling over her, I'm gonna make sure she stays away from Tanya, she is more my kind of friend than hers; I smiled at her before sitting down and she smiled back. After arranging my things I turned around and we started chatting, I found out that her name is Rosalie and she actually is Alice's sister an that they also have a brother and she agreed to sit with us at lunch.

The day continued smoothly and sooner that I realized I was standing next to Alice in the cafeteria doors, I opened them and like every other day everyone felt silent and turned to stare at us, fortunately Alice didn't minded the attention, she actually seemed like she was enjoying herself, we made our way to the center of the cafeteria where our table is and seated down. Jasper was already there with some of his friends; I gave him a kiss on the cheek and introduced him to Alice.

"Heyy guys"

"Hey Bells" everyone on the table chorused.

"Alice" I turned to her and continued "let me introduce you to one of the most important guys in my life" I smiled at my brother and he smiled back "Jasper this is my new friend Alice and Alice this is my dear brother Jasper"

"Hey, a pleasure to meet you" Alice smiled and extended her hand for him to shake but instead of shaking it he took it and kissed her hand

"Yes my pleasure ma'am" hmmm apparently he likes her. I decided that it was time to break their little moment because half of the guys in the table were looking very uncomfortable.

"Alice this are Cam, Josh, Tyler, Adam and Daniel" as I named them they waved to her, and then I realized "Jazzy, where is Emmett? He is usually the first one here."

"Well, you see Bells, Emmett found a new 'catch', the new girl in our Trigonometry class, she is Em's kind of girl, blonde and sexy, so he said and I quote 'Dude, this chick is definitely hot, I am going to ask her on a 'date', she is going to be mine first' and I told him that he was being stupid because there was no way a girl like that one was going to fall with his tricks and he told me that he will see me at lunch because he was going to ask her out" as soon as my brother was finished Alice and I burst out laughing and the guys were looking at us like we had two heads.

"Bells, what are you girls laughing at?" Cam finally asked after our laughter stopped and Alice answered him

"The girl Jasper is talking about is my sister Rosalie and she definitely is not going to fall for some pick up line Emmett might use" realization was clear in the guys' faces; Jasper was about to say something when a loud bang was heard coming from the front doors, everyone turned to look and there was Rosalie making her way towards our table, she looked calm and collected but her eyes held so much anger that it made me a little bit afraid.

"Remember me not to be on her bad side" I whispered to Alice and she just nodded. Rosalie reached our table and seated down, and said hi to us and to my brother.

"Hello sis, Bella, Jasper" and nodded to each of us, irritation was clear in her eyes so I decided to speak

"Let me guess, my ass of a brother asked you out, didn't he?"

"If your brother is the big dick that tried to win me over with pick up lines, then definitely yes"

"Yep, exactly the same" she just laughed and after a little of distraction she was normal again; Emmett never showed for lunch, smart move, he knows that I'm going to kill him if I have him within hand reach. I decided not to say anything in Home Ec and instead I introduced him to Alice, the class went smoothly and now I was in my last class of the day, History, I was trying not to think about it and focus on why the Cullen's wanted to talk to us this evening and what the dinner was for; when _he_ entered to the classroom.

He looks like a Greek God, he's tall probably 6'2, not as muscled as Emmett more like Jasper, His face looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo, with the most incredible planes and curves, all surrounding a pair of jewel bright green eyes that fairly brimmed with humor, intelligence and interest. His bronze hair fell carelessly over his forehead, and his smile could probably tempt a whole roster of angels.

While he was talking with the teacher every girl was looking at him, that is every girl but me, I would never fall that low. The teacher motioned for him to sit down and of course thanks to my good luck (note the sarcasm here) the only empty desk was next to me.

I decided that I would try to be nice to him and once he sat down I turned to him and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Bella"

"Edward, but you already must know that right? He said with a smirk. WTF is wrong with him, DOUCHE BAG

"EXCUSE ME? And why do you think that" I was clearly annoyed, he better behave if he didn't wanted trouble.

"Because, babe, everyone knows who I am" UGH!

"DOUCHEBAG" he smiled his crocked grin before continuing

"And I already know your name by the way" he was provoking me, but I was too pissed to care "and time table and address and phone number"

"What are you… a stalker?" I said teasingly, two could play this game.

"No" he looked taken aback by my answer but he quickly recovered "Look babe, don't deny it anymore you and I know you like me, everyone does" Okay he just crossed the line there.

"Oh, PLEASE, you're not even that good-looking" and with that I turned away from him. Who does he think he is!!! UGH!!! After that the class went smoothly I didn't even looked at him at all but I could tell he was smirking at his momentary triumph, when the class was over I quickly stood up and he had the nerve to grab my ass, OH NO HE DIDN'T, I don't care who he thinks he is, but quicker than I thought possible I turned around and slapped him, just before leaving trough the door I heard him chuckle. He is gonna pay for that, no one does that to BELLA SWAN and leaves unharmed. After all PAYBACKS A BITCH! AND YOU BETTER BE PREPARED EDWARD 'CAUSE I'M THE QUEEN OF PAYBACKS!!!

**A/N: OKAYY! WHAT DO YOU THINK, LIKE IT? LOVE IT? YAYY!! FINALY EVERYONE MEET AND YEAH, LIKE I LIKE HATE LIKE JESSICA AND LIKE LAUREN AND LIKE SPECIALLY LIKE TANYYA. LMAO! OKAYY LETS MAKE A DEAL GIVE 5 REVIEWWS AND I'LL GIVE ANOTHER CHAPTER, DEAL?**

**LOVEE YOU!!!**

_**TODAY'S STORY:**_

_Boycotts and BarFlies__»__ AU Everyone is Human and living in Portland. The girls decide to boycott boys and the guys make a bet to keep them from dating the 'wrong kind of girls' what happens when they all stop looking for love? ExB, JxA, RxEm _

**XOXO *A & V***


	6. AS THE DAY GOES ON

**A/N: HEYY GUYS!! I DECIDED THAT I WAS GOING TO BE NICE AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T POSTED THE REVIEWS ASKED FOR :( BUT I COULDN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO READ THIS; I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE IT. AND WHAT IS THE CULLEN'S IMPORTANT NEWS ABOUT? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPP!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: SMEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN, I OWN ROSALIE'S AND ALICE'S NECKLACE THAT HOT TOPIC IS SELLING!**

**CHAPTER 5: AS THE DAY GOES ON…**

**EPOV**

We had arrived home a couple of hours ago and my sisters were mad at me because apparently they had befriended the Swans and I was messing everything.

_Flashback _

_Since I exited the history classroom and arrived to my car my sisters had been really quiet, and that wasn't normal for them, especially for Alice, they looked angry but I thought it was because of the Emmett incident, but I was absolutely wrong. In the moment we entered to the Cullen house Alice dropped the silent treatment and asked me to sit on the living room, I was surprised but obeyed anyway it was better to allow her to calm down, and Rose wasn't in better shape; my surprise didn't last for long because they started shouting and glaring at me._

"_Are you insane, why on earth did you touch her?" I had no idea who Alice was talking about but I had a feeling that I was going to find out very soon._

"_Alice, I have no idea who are you talking about"_

"_Oh please, don't try to play the innocent card; this time is not going to work" oh no, Rosalie was visibly pissed and was becoming angrier with every second._

"_Really guys, you are confusing me. What are you talking about?"_

"_Bella you ass" I am glad we were the only ones in the house, I don't need Carlisle and Esme hearing about this little 'accident' ,"why did you grabbed her ass?" realization downed on me after hearing her words, she made a new friend and didn't wanted me to ruin it. Rosalie started to walk towards me with a murderous look in her face, when we were at eye level she spoke really menacing, in a voice even I knew not to disobey._

"_I don't want you near her, understood?" I simply nodded, stood up and left the room, I wasn't going to put up with their shit any longer, I wanted Bella and she was going to be mine; doesn't matter the price, I'll pay it. _

_End of Flashback_

I know I wasn't supposed to grab her ass but I couldn't contain myself and to say that I wasn't expecting her reaction would be an understatement, I always did things like that but the girls never said anything about it, they simply blushed or giggled. So I was surprised when Bella slapped me, I should have know better, after all they _did_ warned me about her.

_Flashback_

_I was currently sitting in my Biology class, the teacher was rambling about the process of mitosis and I really wasn't interested; instead I was flirting with the girls around the room that were staring at me, when the door burst open and the guys I saw this morning were standing in there shamelessly. They made their way to their seats and gave the teacher a nod when they passed by him._

"_I'm glad you finally decided to join us, after all this class is nothing without the infamous Swan brothers, isn't it?" Mr. Banner was angry and meant the question as a rhetorical one, but apparently they weren't intimidated by him because they answered his question anyway._

"_We're sorry Mr.B, but Scotch didn't wanted to let us out of his classroom" his booming voice could take down Alice screams any day and that is not easy._

"_Don't call me Mr. B. Emmett, and I'm pretty sure that Mr. Jefferson had his reasons to stay with him"_

"_Yeah, actually he did, it was something about the latest sports illustrated swimsuit issue that was in our desk, I'm telling you Banner, the chick is a total eye candy, better that the one you took from us on Tuesday" the class was trying to hold their laugh and some girls were giggling._

"_Language, Jasper" I was watching in amusement as Mr. Banner's face became red and before he could continue the speaker went off_

"_Mr. Banner, the principal needs you to come to his office, immediately" Miss Cope's voice was sweet but something was off, Mr. Banner excused himself and left the room, everyone started laughing when Emmett and Jasper pumped each other fists as soon as the door closed. Everyone started chatting and some nice girls were making their way towards me when something big entered in my line of vision._

"_Heyy man, you new right?" I simply nodded and he continued "names Emmett and this is my brother Jasper" _

"_Edward" he pumped my fist and Jasper gave me a nod, "nice performance, almost as good as the morning one" they both started laughing and when they calmed down enough to talk Jasper explained the situation_

"_Yeah, well Cathy did owed us a favor"_

"_Cathy?" I was confused and he continued_

"_Miss Cope, the thing is that we set her up with Mr. Jefferson after class this morning and she helped us with Mr. B, and about this morning well that is normal for us, ya' know to show off" _

"_Yeah, dude, I know, and well your girlfriend is definitely something to show off" I said turning to Emmett, to let him know whom I was referring to _

"_No, no, no, no Edward, Bella is not my girlfriend but our sister and yes she _is_ something to show off"_

"_Unfortunately she already realized that and uses it every time she can"_

"_What d'ya mean, Jazz?"_

"_Well lets say that my sis is nothing to take lightly, she has more guts that some of the guys in this school and she is not afraid of using them and her looks on her benefit"_

"_She sounds exactly like my sisters; I guess they'll be great friends huh?"_

"_Wait dude, your sister is the blonde bombshell that has first hour trig?" Jasper was shaking his head at his brother but Emmett didn't seem to notice_

"_I think so"_

"_Awesome" _

_We continued chatting for a while, they told me about Bella and the Hotchkiss and I told the about my sisters and the Cullen's, they told me that today a dinner was taking place at the Cullen household and we'll see each other later; the class ended and we parted ways._

_End of Flashback_

Since the fight with my sisters ended I had been in my room thinking about today, but every time I tried to concentrate in something Bella's image appeared in the front of my mind. All I could see was her brown hair, her deep eyes and her luscious, full, pink lips against my own and her little body pressed against mine. Ugh! I was getting a painful turn on and decided that it was time to take a shower, after all the Swans were going to arrive in a few and I had to be in control of myself to face Bella. I went to my closet and found an outfit laid in one of the couches, apparently Alice thought I wasn't capable of picking one alone; my closet isn't as big as Al o Rose's ones but it's pretty big for a guy and it has two room with a mini living room in the middle of them; sighting I took the pair of boxers she left and started the shower. My turn on was getting really painful thanks to my not so gentlemanly hallucinations about Bella so I figured out that the shower might as well be a cold one, the first of many to come.

************************************************************************

**JPOV**

Emmett and I were sitting in the Jeep's hood surrounded by our buddies while we waited for Bella to finish her class; Miss Rodriguez dismissed our class 20 minutes earlier because of the lovely Miss Alice Masen and her equally adorable friend Miss Irina Denali (_note the sarcasm here_). Cam was currently telling the story to my brother and our friends.

_Flashback_

_Miss Rodriguez came to school today wearing 'the most sluttish outfit she could manage to find in her closet', Bella and Rosalie's words, so when I arrived to class I wasn't surprised that every male in the room was staring at her, not that it was something new but still. I entered the room and saw my brother sitting next to Alice, and they were chatting animatedly, I made my way to the desk and the both turned to look at me, and Alice gave the most stunning smile I've ever seen. After five minutes of Alice and Emmett arguing over some dessert they were making in Home Ec the class finally started, but it didn't took long for it to stop; when Irina started telling her friends about Miss Rodriguez outfit in a not so quiet voice_

"_I'm like telling you girls, like I swear she is like wearing that skirt to like get in Mr. Scavo's like pants, like I mean, who like doesn't wear like underwear to like school" she may have been right but it was rude anyway. Obviously Miss Rodriguez heard and got furious_

"_Miss Denali, is there something you would like to share with the class? If not please shut up"_

"_Actually Miss, like yeah there is like something I like would like to like share with like the class" with that she stood up and walked to the board, Alice leaned in my shoulders and asked me what was she doing and I just shrugged my shoulders._

"_Then Miss Denali please continue"_

"_Thank you" she put her hand on her hips and continued talking "You like see guys, last Monday I like saw Miss Rodriguez in like a very like compromising situation with like Mr. Scavo, and like later this week like in like Wednesday I like saw them like exiting the like ladies room" by this point Miss Rodriguez has tears in her eyes and I could see the defeat in her eyes, "and like today in like the cafeteria –"_

"_STOP IT IRINA" everyone was surprised when Alice, little and innocent Alice shouted to Irina in order to help Miss Rodriguez "Stop being such hypocrite bitch"_

"_What like are you like talking about sweetheart?" Irina asked her in her sweetest voice and feigning innocence_

"_Oh Please, everyone knows that you've been fucking Mr. Solis so he would let you stay in the cheerleading squad" Irina's face was a mixture of shock and guilt when Alice finished talking._

"_Amm… I-I, Y – You are like mistaken Alice, dear" fortunately for everyone Miss Rodriguez had regained her composure and spoke up_

"_Miss Denali, Miss Masen to the principal office right now" she shot an apologetic look to Alice and a wink to let her know that she wasn't in trouble "the rest of you can leave, good evening" and with that the three left the room._

_End of Flashback_

Bella was taking more than normal on her way to the car and I was starting to get anxious when I saw a very amused Rosalie and a very smug Alice walking in our direction, in the second they arrived Emmett enveloped the little pixie in one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Ali, babe, what you did in Spanish was awesome" Alice smiled and said

"I know" she tried to act cool but you could still see the excitement in her eyes

"Okay, guys, Alice told me the story but I don't get why is it so incredible" obviously Rose didn't knew who the Denali sisters were.

"The thing is Rosie that the Denali sisters used to rule the school before Bella arrived and no one except for my sister has talked to them that way, everyone is afraid of them, ya' know except for her" As soon as Emmett finished another voice continued the story

"TRUE" Bella entered the circle like she had always been there and tried to act happy but I knew something was bothering her "They were like Queen Bee's of Hell so I decided it was time to let them know who is Bella Swan, and well now that Kate and Irina are going to be expelled the only one that I have to deal with is Tanya and her loyal followers" _expelled?_

"Wait Bells, how d'ya know that they are going to be expelled? And why Kate too?"

"Simple Jazzy, Miss Cope owed me a little favor" Oh, which explains it all

"Definitely Bella, you have this school wrapped around your finger, I'm surprised"

"Rose, darling, never underestimate the power of Bella Swan, I may look like a sweet girl but trust me I'm anything but sweet" she said in a sweet and girlish voice that I rarely hear from my sister unless she is talking to adults and with that the three girls started giggling.

"Well, Bella, as much as I would like for you to stay and gossip a little bit longer, Renee would be worried if her little girl comes late home, so lets go" Emmett was still angry with Rosalie for rejecting him but tried to use a mocking voice with my sister to get her to leave; every guy said their goodbyes' and left to their cars, Alice and Rosalie were saying their goodbyes' too but Bella stopped them

"Al, Rose you have a ride home, right?"

"Of course Bella, we are just waiting for my brother to take us home"

"Oh, okay, see you guys tomorrow" the girls left and Emmett helped my sister to get in the Jeep and speed towards the Hotchkiss house, she refused to talk to him until we arrived home and in the second she was sure no one was there yet she started shouting to him.

"Emmett, are you stupid or what? I saw that you didn't even glanced at Rosalie when you talked, you should have apologized for this morning, but no instead you just acted like an ass with her" Bella was really pissed and Emmett looked really afraid

"Bella, it was her fault, she is a total bitch" oops Em, bad choice of words

"HER FAULT, HER FAULT, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, I HAVE TOLD A MILLON TIMES, JUST BECAUSE A GIRL DOES NOT FALL FOR PICK UP LINES THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE IS A BITCH, IT MEANS THAT SHE ACTUALLY HAS SOME SENSE AND SELF RESPECT"

"Sorry Bells" he made his puppy-dog face and Bella sighted in defeat

"Emmett, I know I'm not going to get you and Jazzy to change but please apologize tomorrow"

"I promise Bella" with that she walked away and when she was about to leave the room she turned to look at us an said

"One more thing for both of you, STAY AWAY FROM _MY_ FRIENDS" she said with the most low and menacing voice I've ever heard from someone like her, we just nodded and she left the room skipping to her bedroom in the third floor, and yes literally skipping.

"Possessive much, huh?"

"Oh, shut up Em" I said and threw him a pillow

************************************************************************

**BPOV**

After the discussion with my brother I climbed up the stairs and headed to my bedroom; it had been a long day and I wanted to take a nap and rest, when I was about to fall asleep I remembered what Renee told us this morning

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the kitchen counter talking to Charlie while waiting for my brothers to come down to leave for school when Renee entered wearing the goofiest grin I've ever seen on her._

"_Good morning Bella, you look beautiful"_

"_Thanks Renee, morning to you too" she smiled at me and headed to Charlie and gave him a chaste kiss "amm is there a reason for you to be so happy today?"_

"_Oh, of course my dear, I just finished a phone call with Esme and she told me that they have great news to share with us, so we are going to have dinner at the Cullen's"_

_  
"That's great Renee, maybe I can pay a visit to Carlisle's study"_

"_I'm sure he'll be honored" she smiled at me in the same moment that my brothers entered to the kitchen, she let them know about our plans for the evening an gave them some coffee before we left for school_

_End of Flashback_

Seeing that if I fell asleep right now I wasn't going to get up until tomorrow I decided to give up on my nap and take a bubble bath. I stared at the tub while the hot watered filled it and added some freesia scented salts and they turned immediately into bubbles, the complete bathroom smelled amazing; I undressed and got in the tub letting the hot water soothe my tense muscles and my mind to go over the day events. I must have fallen asleep because before I realized I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in" the door opened and Em and Jazz entered taking a seat on the floor next to the tub

"Bells we just came to tell you that we are leaving in and hour and a half so you have just enough time to get out of here and get dressed"

"Yeah, and babe you look like a raisin" I glared at Em and he immediately changed his line of thought "we are going to leave right now so you can get ready" they were already standing up and at the door "love ya' Bells" and in a blink they were gone.

Reluctantly I got out of the tub and wrapped my body in a towel before heading to my closet, I took my outfit for today which consisted on a black high-waist skirt that went mid-tight and a white button up shirt that hugged my curves perfectly and stopped above my elbow and a par of black Mannolo stiletto heels, I also grabbed a matching set of white lacy underwear and got dressed; when I finished I blow-dried my hair and straightened it pinning it up on one side and added some foundation and smoky black eye shadow, mascara, eye liner and light pink blush and lip gloss, as the final touch I added my diamond earrings and matching bracelet and headed downstairs grabbing my black purse on my way.

When I was walking down the stair I heard whistling and cat calls coming from my brothers,

"Well, apparently the waiting was worth it, you look stunning sis"

"Thanks Em, but I'm still angry and some compliments are not going to fix anything"

"He's right Bella you do look stunning"

"Thanks guys but we better get going; we have to make a stop at the Cullen's before heading to Port Angeles for dinner"

"As you wish Bella, by the way Charlie and Renee at already there"

"Its okay, Jazzy"

Once everyone was ready we made our way to the Cullen's; for the first time since we arrived we took another car that wasn't the Jeep because I didn't wanted my clothes to get dirty so instead we took Charlie's additional car a black Chevrolet Corvette ZR1.

I had been spending a lot of time at the Cullen's lately, mostly because Esme was always there and the house didn't felt lonely unlike this one; Charlie was always working at the hospital and Renee decorating a house so they were rarely seen on here and well my brothers had a different 'date' every day so I was left alone, I normally don't mind being alone, in fact I enjoyed the peace in the house but sometimes I just felt really lonely in such a big house. Esme has amazing cooking skills and sometimes we spent whole evenings cooking different dishes from around the world, every day I go she is cooking something and she delivers most of the food at the hospital later on those days, she is a truly nice woman and I enjoy her company very much.

To be honest my favorite part of the house is Carlisle's study; it is a high-ceiling room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls are paneled in dark wood – where they are visible. Most of the wall space is taken up by towering bookshelves that reach high above my head and holds more books than I've ever seen outside a library, there's a huge mahogany desk and a leather chair in one of the corners of the room where Carlisle usually seats. One of the walls is different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall is crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, and others dull monochromes. It's truly beautiful.

We arrived to the Cullen's and entered the house, not even bothering on knocking because this was like a second house for us, we were able to hear Charlie and Carlisle in the living room discussing some baseball game they were planning for next week, Renne was standing in the staircase next to Esme and were talking or more like whispering about something but in the moment they noticed us they both fell silent and Esme came to greet us, giving us a motherly hug.

"Bella, dear, you look absolutely gorgeous"

"Thanks Esme" she smiled and I took this as an opportunity to see if she was going to share her news with us "so amm are you going to tell what are those incredible news about?"

"Patience is a virtue my dearest Bella" Charlie and Carlisle were just exiting the living room and they both took their side next to their wives

"I know Carlisle but I really don't like surprises and I want to know why everyone is so happy?" I unleashed my puppy-dog pout on him to see if it will work for something and surprisingly it did because he told me a something I wasn't waiting but that made really happy.

"Well, we tried for adoption a few months ago and we just got our kids last night" you could fell the pride and happiness radiating off of them.

"OMG! I'm so happy for you, can I see the babies?"

"Bella, we didn't adopted babies"

"Oh, then Esme you could finally have the little girl you wanted or is it a boy?' I was really exited for them but they were not so much

"No dear they aren't little kids"

"Then what are they? I really don't understand" I turned to look at my brothers and they had the same knowing smirks that everyone else had and before Esme could answer anything else I saw a flash of black and white coming towards me and the next thing I know I'm in the floor being crushed by someone I never thought I would see in here.

************************************************************************

**EMPOV**

If I thought my sister's face was hilarious when she couldn't decipher who the 'kids' were, then the face she had when Alice hugged her was simply priceless. I may not be the smartest person alive but I how couldn't she place two and two together and realize that the Masens were Esme and Carlisle's new kids.

"OMG, OMG! ALICE OMG! ESME I CANT BELIEVE YOU ADOPTED THEM" she was jumping up and down and hugging Alice "WAIT WHERE'S ROSE?"

"Some one's looking for me" I turned to the staircase again and felt my jaw drop at the sight. Rosalie was dressed in a white button up shirt and a red skirt that started below her breast and ended mid-tight with red high heels that screamed sex, her makeup accentuated her beautiful blue eyes and her full luscious lips were covered in red. I was so entranced by her beauty that I didn't even noticed that she was now hugging my sister.

"Girls why didn't you told me about this in the morning?" thankfully for everyone my sis was already calm enough to speak properly

"Well Bella we didn't knew that you guys were friends with Carlisle and Esme and I think that we supposed that you already knew seeing that Forks is so small and all"

"Oh no Rosie, you should know that Bella doesn't listen to gossip she makes it" as soon as I finished talking I regretted my word because Bella shot me a murderous glare.

"Wait, Al, didn't you said that you have a brother?" I turned to look at Jasper and he grinned at me both knowing that what was coming next wasn't going to please my sis

"Yes Bella, let me introduce you to my dearest brother – " but before she could continue a voice coming from the top of the staircase cut her off

"ISABELLA" my sister turned immediately to the voice but not exactly because it was her name but because she knew the voice speaking it

"EDWARD" her voice was calm and collected, like if the meeting had done nothing to her

"Lovely to see you in here" he continued down the stair and pumped his fist with Jasper and me

"In deed lovely, I didn't knew you knew my brothers"

"Yeah, well Forks is really a small town" everyone was watching their exchange in utter surprise

"Alice why didn't you told me that Edward is your brother" Bella's voice was sickly sweet but you say she was keeping it like that because of the adults in the room which smiles were no longer in place

"Well, I have no idea that you guys have met already"

"Really Al? Because if I remember correctly you had already mentioned something about my friendship with Bella and this morning history incident" wait what history incident is he talking about

"How do you know about that?"

"You see Bella while I was waiting for Alice to finish her conversation with Miss Rodriguez, Kitty came up to me and told me about your little incident in history class and I told her" Rose seem to be picking her words carefully to no set my sister off

"Well I'm sure everyone would like to hear about this little incident but if we keep chatting we would loose our reservations for tonight, so why don't we get going and you guys can talk at dinner" Esme tried to change the topic to dinner and with that the four adults left the house, in the moment they closed the door Bella turned to look at Jazz and me in a murderous way

"Esme is right, why don't we get going" Thanks Alice; she grabbed Bella's and Rosalie's hands and led them outside with us to follow. Tonight is going to be a long night!

************************************************************************

**JPOV**

We finally arrived to the restaurant after a long hour of Bella complaining about Edward being a Masen and our new friend and refusing to tell us what had happened in history to make her hate him so much. The restaurant's name was _Mer Amor é Para Sempre_ it was Brazilian food apparently well know and delicious. The name is in Portuguese but it means _My Love's Forever_, the hostess led us to a table for 10 people and left of course not before eyeing us boys' for a little.

I hadn't been able to look at Alice properly thanks to tonight's drama, but glancing her way I found myself unable to look away, to say that she looked sexy would be an understatement she was absolutely ravishing; she was wearing a white dress that went mid-tight and hugged her curves perfectly making her look like a goddess with a purple bag and purple high heels, she used some makeup to accentuate her features but not so much that it made her look like she had tried a lot making it that way. She looked perfect.

After asking for dinner the adults started chatting among them to let us 'kids' to get to know each other better; to say that the atmosphere at our side of the table was tense wouldn't even start to cover it, Bella refused to talk to Emmett unless he apologized and Rosalie wouldn't even glance his way, Alice was giving Edward a silent treatment for no apparent reason and she didn't even gave us the time of the day, so sensing everyone's discomfort I decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, my dearest sister, are you finally going to tell us what happened at history?"

"I don't think so Jazzy, but maybe now that you're such good friends with Edward he would tell you"

"Edward care to share" everyone turner to look at him to listen for his explanation

"Well Jasper, the thing is that Bella isn't particularly fond of my attitude"

"You've got that right buddy, my sis doesn't like players"

"And who does Emmett?"

"Well Rosie, I can tell you of some ladies that love players" he shouldn't have said that because as soon as he finished Bella hit him in the back of the head

"Emmett if they like players they aren't 'ladies', they are sluts" Alice was pissed at Emmett's attitude and his use of the word ladies in that sentence

"Al, don't worry, Emmett knows better than that, don't you my dear brother"

"Okay, back to the matter at hand, care to share what exactly happened"

"I am going to tell you Jasper, let's say that my brother is particularly fond of Bella's ass, aren't you Eddie?"

"OHH!!! Dude you grabbed my sister's ass?" Edward just nodded shamelessly at my accusation

"Amazing" Emmett extended his fist for Edward to punch and gained a slap at the forehead from little Alice

"By the way Emmett wasn't there something you wanted to tell to Rose?" that was low from Bella but he earned it

"Is it Emmett?"

"Yes Rose, I'm sorry for this morning"

"Oh well I'm used to it, ya' know to guys hitting on me" her nonchalant attitude made my brother really angry but he just sulked in his chair completely defeated

"Emmett, what did you told her exactly, I mean I'm curious about it"

"Well you see…"

_Flashback_

_3__rd__ person POV_

_Rosalie was standing in her locker taking her books for her next class when a very cocky Emmett arrives and closes the locker, she turns to look at him and looks clearly dazzled but recovers quickly_

"_Hey babe, haven't I seen you someplace before?"_

"_Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore"_

"_Hmm, I like them feisty"_

"_UGH! Disgusting"_

"_Babe, don't pretend, I can tell you want me"_

"_Ohh, you're right. I want you … to leave" and with that a very angry Rosalie stomped away leaving an impressed Emmett behind_

_End of Flashback_

"OMG, Emmett couldn't you pick worst pick up lines?" Bella and Alice were having a hard time keeping their giggles down, Rosalie looked smug and I'm sure my disbelieving face matched Edward's

"Em bro, really, Bella's right, your pick up lines, suck" and with that everyone burst out laughing

After Emmett's and Rosalie's incident the mood in the table got immeasurably better although I wouldn't say that we are the best friends; Bella was still angry at Edward, Rose was sending death glares at Em, and well I was looking for a way to make Alice pay for making the teacher to expel Irina and Kate because well they really know what they are doing if you understand what I mean; maybe she would like to take their place. Who knows right…?

**A/N: HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? WELL WHICHEVER IS YOUR OPINION I WOULD LIKE YOU TO PUT IT IN A REVIEWW!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE RIVALRY BETWEEN OUR LOVELY COUPLES, DON'T WORRY YOU'LL LOVE WHAT COMES NEXT WITH THE SIX OF THEM. REVIEWSS MAKE ME HAPPY! SO PLEASE REVIIEWW!!!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Marble and Mahogany__»__ Bella is broken and unstable, trying desperately to start her own life after leaving her creator. Edward feels doomed to an eternity of wandering alone and finds himself hoping to find a mate for the first time in his existence. AU--some dark themes._

**XOXO *A & V***


	7. PLANS, BETS AND MAKEOVERS

**A/N: HEYY GUYS! SO WHAT DO YA' THINK ABOUT ME STARTING ANOTHER STORY; RIGHT NOW I HAVE TWO DIFFERENT PLOTLINES IN MY HEAD AND I WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE WOULD YOU LIKE, SO IF YOUR REVIEWS TELL ME THAT YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY I'LL POST THE SUMMARIES IN THE NEXT CHAPP! **

**I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPP TO carolw77 AND Nathalia cpco FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**CHAPTER 6: PLANS, BETS AND MAKEOVERS!**

**BPOV**

I woke up at my horrible alarm signaling 5:00 am, I know what an ungodly hour to wake up, right? But last night an idea made its way into my mind when I was drifting out to sleep and right now I had a plan, and it wouldn't work unless everything was ready. So I decided to stop suffering from the lack of sleep I got last night and call the only ones that I knew would pull up with my plans even at this freaking hour in the morning. ROSE and ALICE.

I could exactly picture my little pixie of a friend waking up to an annoying song in her cell phone and the confused look she may have had when she finally answered.

"Hello?" a groggy voice called in the other end

"WOW, Alice, no chirpy mood this lovely morning, I'm hurt" my voice was dripping with sarcasm but apparently she couldn't care less

"Bella, you better have a good reason to wake me up at 5:00 in the morning girl, so SPILL" YAY! My Alice is back

"Well Alice as a matter of fact I do have an amazing reason for this call, but if you want to know what it is about, you better bring yours and Rose's asses to my house; ASAP!"

"Fine Bella, we'll be there in ten I just need to wake Rose up"

"Okay and Alice"

"Yes?"

"Don't enter trough the front door but from the one that leads to the forest"

"Okay?" she sounded a bit wary but agreed to my request I could say that the reason is that she is curious

"Okay Al, see ya' in ten" and with that said we both hung up

Today would be an interesting day. My plan is perfect and I know that the girls would agree with me on it. The boys better be prepared because at the end of the day they ain't gonna know what hit them.

************************************************************************

**APOV**

Bella sounded really exited over the phone so I'm guessing this is going to be good, but why wouldn't she wake Rose first, don't get me wrong I love my sister to death but she definitely is NOT a morning person, and I had to be the unlucky poor girl that had to wake her up from her beauty rest. I swear that girl doesn't sleep, she hibernates!

After fighting for 2 minutes so she would wake up I got an amazing idea, I lowered myself so my mouth was in her ear and whispered

"Rose, Emmett is driving your BMW" _that_ woke her up

"WHAT?"

"Shush Rose, listen, Bella called me and she wants us in her house in" I glanced at my watch and continued "7 minutes"

"For what Alice?"

"I'm not sure but she has something planned and needs us now, so get up"

"UGH! Okay I'm coming" she got up and grabbed her bath robe. We arrived at Bella's and she was waiting for us in the back door that leads to the kitchen

"WOW, Alice I'm impressed you actually did it in less than ten minutes"

"Okay B, stop the sarcasm and tell me why my lovely sister had to wake me up from a very nice dream at 5 in the morning"

"Chill Rose, I have a plan to give a lesson to the boys" _nice_, I like how she thinks

"Now you have my attention SPILL girl"

"Shush Alice, everybody's asleep"

"Sorry" Rose just rolled her eyes at my interruption; she really wants a good payback for Emmett and was anxious for Bella's idea

"Okay girls lets go upstairs and I'll tell you my plan" we climbed up the stairs to the third floor and entered to her bedroom that was stunning, she led us trough a door and into a magnificent closet pretty much like mine; she told us her plan and we totally agreed with it.

"Who should go first in the shower?"

"Oh, don't worry Al, you can shower in here, Rose you can shower in the bathroom at the end of the hall and I'll shower in Jasper's"

"Bella you do realize that we don't have underwear nor clothes in here right"

"Rose, darling don't be silly, I have the perfect clothes and underwear for you guys in my closet, just wrap yourselves in a towel and meet me in here in 20 got it" she winked and left the room

"Well, I better get going"

"Yeah me too Rose" she gave me an air kiss and left the room too. I made my way to the bathroom and started the shower, I was surprised that Bella actually had warm vanilla sugar shower gel since she uses freesia but well I won't ask. After cleaning myself up I did as she said and went back to her closet, she and Rose were already in there chatting animatedly.

"Hey bitches, what are ya' talking about"

"Oh, nothing I was just asking B, why she had irresistible apple shower gel"

"Yeah, Bella, don't you wear freesia shower gel, there was warm vanilla sugar shower gel in the bathroom"

"Girls don't worry, I have almost every scent in here and well since the idea came to me last night I kind of changed the freesia ones for yours"

"B, you didn't had to do that"

"I know but I wanted to and besides my plan wont work if you don't smell like yourselves"

"Okay then girls, let's get to work"

After one hour and a half and three cups of coffee we were all set and ready to go, so we decided to go downstairs to have another cup of coffee until it was time for us to leave for school, but first we made sure that the boys had already left to pick my brother up since his car keys 'mysteriously' disappeared.

We looked HOT and we wanted to make a grand entrance. We were all wearing short shorts – barely cover your ass shorts – high heels – sex-screaming kind of high heels – and different shirts. Rose was wearing low-rise jean shorts with a red tank top and red strap heels; Bella was wearing white shorts, a midnight blue spaghetti strap top and the same shoes as Rose but in black and I was wearing black ripped shorts and a white lace spaghetti strap top and mi heels were the same as the girls but in white, the three of us were wearing black lace underwear – push-up bra and matching thong – and the same white purse. Our makeup was simple just some foundation, mascara, eye liner and lip gloss, and our hair was flat ironed and loose. Like I told you we looked smokin'.

We drove to school in Rose's BMW because thankfully for us today was going to be sunny so we wanted to enjoy the warm weather and of course bring attention to us. We barely made it to school just five minutes before the bell but that was great because everyone was already there. Rose was driving, Bella had shotgun and I was in the back seat, in the moment that we pulled up to school every stare was on us, we opened and closed the doors simultaneously – it looked rehearsed – and started slowly making our way to the front doors, when we passed the guys we could see that our plan had worked perfectly; their eyes were clouded with lust and desire and they were clearly 'happy' to see us, we winked at them and crossed the doors. _PERFECT!_

This morning announcements couldn't make us happier, today were the cheerleader tryouts and apparently _our_ boys were going to be judges along with Coach Solis; Bella had said something about the tryouts this morning and we were prepared.

My morning classes couldn't have been longer, I think it was mostly because I was anxious for lunch and the time just seemed to stop and drag longer. When I was in my last class before lunch talking to Angela an idea came to me; she was telling me about some movie that she was watching last night and she asked something about our chose of clothing for today.

"Al, what's with your clothes today; I mean don't get me wrong you guys look hot in a non-sluttish way but well I'm curious" she asked shyly

"Oh, don't worry Ang, look B came up with these great idea to dress like this to give a lesson to the 'kings' you know that now with my brother as third king well thing are getting complicated and she wanted a good payback for what he did to her yesterday and for what Emmett did; besides I think she wanted to show her body"

"Yeah, that sounds like Bella, and well you know what they say: 'If you got it, flaunt it' and you girls definitely got it, unlike others in here" that make me a little confused and I figured out that she wasn't going to continue so I asked

"What is that supposed to mean, missy"

"Well you guys are like drop-dead gorgeous unlike me for example"

"OMG! Don't say that Angela you are gorgeous you are just too afraid to show it" I sounded like a mom scolding a kid for eating candies before dinner but I couldn't care less, she really didn't see herself clearly

"Whatever Al" and just when I was going to continue telling her how pretty she really is the teacher decided to start the lesson, but I gave her a look that meant that the conversation was far from over. Wait until my girls hear this, I'm sure they are going to help me come up with something to boost Ang's self-esteem.

Finally the bell rang signaling that it was lunch time, Angela and I made our way to lunch and just like yesterday and this morning everyone was looking at us, she didn't seem to like the spotlight much so I decided to head immediately to our table, after all she wasn't going to live this lunch without hearing from the girls and me.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were already there with a bunch of kids that I recognized from yesterday and the all greeted us warmly except of course Jasper that hold my hand after kissing it for longer than necessary, after 5 minutes or so the cafeteria became really quiet and I didn't have to look to know that my girls had made their entrance, Ang turned to me with a knowing look and I just smirked.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to honor us with his presence, the great Edward Masen" Bella's words were heavy with sarcasm and a strange and very quick exchange took place between her and Rose, they were up to something.

"Babe I wouldn't be in any other place right now but here" he looked smug at his good comeback and so did Em and Jazz but the girls seemed unfazed; apparently my sister noticed that all the cafeteria – teachers included – were paying really close attention to us – not that we minded – and decided to end that problem.

"Don't you people have better things to do than look at us" she was shouting and was pleased when everyone got back to their own business, they took a seat on either side of me and we started chatting and flirting with some guys. Halfway trough lunch Angela left and I took this as cue to tell them what had happened in class.

"Girls, I have to tell you something that happened with Angela today"

"Al, don't tell me it has to do with her strange behavior today"

"I'm not sure Rosie, but I think it may be related and I'm a bit worried" by this point all the people at the table were paying attention to our conversation but my girls and I couldn't care less, we were really worried for our friend

"Okay, Ali, you are actually scaring me. SPILL now baby"

"Well B, we were talking in history and she asked me the motivation behind today's wardrobe and I explained, one thing lead to another and she told me that she didn't felt pretty compared to us"

"That girl doesn't see herself clearly, does she?"

"No, Rose, but I don't see how that conversation could have affected her so much to act so differently"

"I'm not sure but I want to help her girls, I mean she is our friend and she is pretty she just needs to get rid of the baggy clothes and those awful lenses and that's it"

"You know sis, I think I have the solution to our little problem" Bella turned to look at me with a questioning look in her face and I just shrugged, we both turned to Rose and Bella spoke up

"What do you mean Rose"

"Its so easy B, we are going to give her a makeover this weekend"

"Of course, how it never crossed my mind before"

"Wait that means I get to go on a SHOPPING SPREE" I was so exited that I was bouncing up and down on my seat and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jazz swallowing hard. GOOD!

"Yep Alice"

"Rose, little sister, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you are going to need more than a new haircut and new clothes to turn _that_ into an eye candy" WTF is wrong with my brother

"First of all Masen, she is not _that_ her name is Angela, and after being done with her, she is going to look stunning" B was so angry that she actually stood up to half shout at my brother

"Oh, please Swan" he said while standing up too "you can't change her into a copy of you guys, she doesn't have the potential, and you shouldn't waste your time"

"OUT. NOW. MASEN." And with that she left the cafeteria with him on tow, I turned to look at my sis and we both rushed after them followed by almost all our table, he is in deep shit, he should have known better than to open his mouth.

************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that he had actually said that, after exiting the café and making sure that no one was around I turned to look at him, my face was a mask and it showed to emotion.

"I can't believe you said that about her after not even glancing her way once" my voice was calm and collected just like my face but on the inside I could almost feel my blood boiling with anger.

"Bella, face it some people have the luck to be good looking and others – like her – don't"

"ASS" he just chuckled, how could he "I bet that after a weekend on a makeover with your sisters and me she would be able to compete with any of your 'dates' and look better" he scoffed and said

"I really doubt it Swan"

"Wanna bet?" I said raising and eyebrow and apparently getting the reaction I wanted

"Which is the price?" he was looking smug; I'll show him.

"Amm" I pretended to think for a moment and continued "what about 500 dollars"

"It's a reasonable amount" he looked so hot right now with the wind blowing his hair – I stopped my train of thought in there, I was getting to dangerous territory that I definitely didn't wanted to discover, he started to walk closer to me and by now his face was so close to me, that I could feel his cool breath on my face, it tasted like mint but also sweet like honey or sunshine; mouthwatering. I mentally slapped my face for these thoughts and forced myself to pay attention to what he was saying "what do you think of making this bet a little more interesting" I turned my back to him because this was getting really distracting.

"What do you mean?" he took a step closer to me and I could feel all of him pressed against me, I could feel every part of his body and his breath over me and then his hand came to caress my cheek while whispering in my ear his idea

"Well what about the money and if I loose I'll do anything you ask for and if you loose you get me laid" his said in a low and husky voice thick with desire, and I had a hard time stopping myself from moaning, I tried to move out of his hold but his other had held me by the waist and pressed me closer to him "I'd love to be your first, I bet your so tight and wet, baby" I had to bite my lip in order not to pounce on him right there and I once again scolded my body for reacting this way to him. I turned my face a little so I see him and he didn't released his hold on me; two could play this game

"And…" I turned so I was facing him and got in my tip toes to purr in his ear "who said I was virgin" he seemed stunned by my actions and I took this as a chance to slip from his arms before I lost the little game we were playing, he recovered quickly and took my arm to get me back in place, action which he successfully achieved.

"Oh, baby, I know this things" our lips were centimeters apart and if any of us moved and inch we would be kissing; OH GOD how much I wanted to kiss those lips – STOP IT BELLA – I decided to focus on another thing and answer him

"I accept" WHAT? I swear my body is totally acting on its own, maybe it's because the way he is pressed so tightly against me and how I could feel his erection against my stomach, he was so big, I had to repress the urge to moan at the contact. And to groan at the loss of it

"GOOD, then I think you should start getting her ready, because I dot think you'd want me to be your first" he said with an annoying and smug smirk and let me go, somehow this made me really angry and I felt the urge to reply to his comment

"I'd prefer to burn my lashes than to get you laid, first or not" and with that I left him there. OH GOD, what I just got myself into!

************************************************************************

**EPOV**

FUCK! That was one of the best things I've ever done, I mean I knew I was being a douche but I had to get her to have sex with me and unfortunately this was the only way, and being so close to her was extremely hot, partly because I was having little fantasies of how I would fuck her and being close just increased them, especially with the amount of skin that she was exposing, the shorts she was wearing were barely covering her and those heels made her legs look longer and they also screamed sex – tough I think that was the point. I didn't care that she could feel how 'exited' I was for this little bet, actually I had wanted her to know, to let her feel my desire for her.

I also knew that our friends were watching every one of our moves and hanging onto every word and I was going to give them the best show ever and also letting them know that she would be mine first. And well about the Angela thing she was right – as much as I hate to admit it – I hadn't even glanced at the girl once but GOD I'm sure that she would never do something like the things Bella did, no one can be like her. This were my thoughts while I watched her enter the café and I remembered her last words

"_I'd prefer to burn my lashes than to get you laid, first or not" _she looked angry but I could see trough her lie, I could see the desire in her eyes, she too wanted me even tough she would never admit it and that simply was enough to make me sure that she was definitely going to be mine. I _do_ hate the girl but she definitely is _hot as hell_!

************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I was currently standing in front of Rose's car, I had spent the rest of lunch explaining to them my bet with Edward, apparently they had been outside of the café as well – following us so we wouldn't kill each other, yeah right – and had overheard a few things so I decided to tell them everything; well maybe not everything because I surely didn't told them about my reaction to him nor my little fantasies after leaving him there.

Alice and I had spent the whole Home Ec class looking for a way to tell everything to Ang, without her getting angry; Emmett being the great brother he is decided to get on Edward's side claiming that his thoughts were the same, but I knew it was just to piss Rose off, I was guessing that Jazz was going to be with them too. Such nice brothers that I have right?"

Obviously Alice and I hadn't came up with any idea that wouldn't make her angry but instead make her agree, so Rose said with should just go with the easiest way; lie. None of us was happy with the outcome of our hard thinking but we indeed followed it. The girls made their way to the car and told me that Angela was waiting for us in the auditorium for cheerleading tryouts, SHIT! With all the things going on I totally forgot about it, Alice must have noticed my expression because she quickly reassured me

"B, don't panic I have your bag in the car along with Rose's and mine"

"Ali, when did you went for them may I ask?"

"Silly Bella, Tyler was more than glad to be of service" like it was the most natural thing to do, well for us it might as well be

"Oh, okay"

"Hey bitches, just shut up and let's go, we don't want to make them wait, do we?" Rose said teasingly

"HELL NO! SIS" we grabbed our bags and made our way to the auditorium, some girls were already there and Ang was seated on the bleaches we waved at her and she smiled, we entered to the girls locker room and quickly got dressed, I noticed that in the time we took to get on our pink shorts and white tank top all the girls had filled the room and the boys of the team were already there along with the 'kings' and Coach Solis.

"Ladies, I'm glad you decided to finally join us, we were waiting for you"

"Yeah, whatever" Rose and I giggled at Ali's comment

"Well Miss Masen now that I can see you're so eager to do your tryout why don't you go first"

"I'd love to, coach" she said in the sweetest voice ever and I could say that the coach was taken aback he was surely expecting her to reject his offer. HA!

As expected she did amazing on her performance, she was really good at gymnastics, Rose also did wonderfully, her dancing routine was to envy not even the choreographers of dancing with the stars would have been able to dance like her. Some girls were actually good, while others – like Lauren and Jessica – just flirted with the boys. Finally it was my turn.

"And lastly Miss Swan, care to try"

"Thank you sir, I'm sure you won't be disappointed"

I'm not gonna say that I was the best one but I don't have a low self-esteem to say that I sucked, my gymnastics were pretty impressive as well as my dancing and I was pleased with my routine; apparently I wasn't the only one because as soon as I was done I heard clapping and cheers and I turned to look a very stunned coach, who congratulated me for my tryout, Tanya was looking like she might kill someone from the place she was on Edward's lap and not exactly because of my tryout but because of his response to it and my girls had proud grins on their faces.

We went to get changed and the girls and I were chatting and laughing at Mr. Solis reaction to us, Angela was waiting outside and joined us in our way to the car. She was going to spend the whole weekend with us to take care of the makeup, Alice had already made a schedule, Friday – girls night, Saturday – all day shopping and Sunday – show off day, everything was going to be perfect, Edward was going to spend the weekend with my brothers and all the girls were having a massive slumber party at the Cullen's.

We were talking about what we'll be buying tomorrow o the mall but stopped dead on our tracks when opened the door

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE, MASEN?"

**A/N: HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? WANNA KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH BELLA, EDWARD AND THE BET? WITH ANG'S MAKEOVER? AND WHO IS ON THE HOUSE WITH EDWARD? THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO: REVIEWW!!!!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Natural Defense Mechanism__»__ It wasn't romantic, and it didn't mean anything. It was just a form of protection; they used each other, because they couldn't be alone, and when the sun rose and reality set in they pushed each other away, just like everyone else. All Human, E/B._

**XOXO *A & V***


	8. A WEEKEND WITH THE GIRLS,BOYS

**A/N: HELLO! HOLA! HEY! HI! ALOHA! HOPE YA' ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPP! SOME SEXY DIRTY TALKING EDWARD IS WHAT WE ALL NEED, RIGHT? WELL THEN IF YOU LIKED THAT YOU'LL LOVE THIS ONE BECAUSE THERE'S MORE OF HIM IN HERE! YAYY! AND ALSO WHO IS **_**SHE**_**?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: ROSE, CAN YOU SAY THAT I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT?**

**ROSE: WHY?**

**ME: SO THE FBI WON'T LOOK FOR ME, THINKING THAT I'M SMEYER**

**ROSE: OH, OKAY, ANDREACULLEN13 DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT. BUT WE ALL LOVE HER!**

**ME: AWWW, ROSE THANKS!**

**CHAPTER 7: A WEEKEND WITH THE (GIRLS, BOYS)**

**EPOV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE, MASEN?" uh oh, Bella was fuming, and she looks so hot; FOCUS EDWARD. Okay I knew that this weekend the girls were supposed to stay in here and the boys at the Hotchkiss but everyone was already in there and what I had in mind for this evening wasn't something I wanted them to find out. So I decided to play a little with Bella.

"Well Swan, she's with me, isn't that obvious"

"I know that, but why?" she looked deadly and ready to pounce on me at the minimum chance

"We were going to play for a little, but I guess not anymore"

"Good guess, brother but I think that its time for Tanya to leave; ALONE" Rose's voice was calm and that didn't meant anything good, I would rather have her yelling at me, I knew better than to disobey

"But Eddie" I cringed at the name but she didn't seem to notice because she continued whining "I want to stay in here with you and play a little" she was trying to make her voice seductive at the end but it sounded like she was retarded or something

"No Tanya, I agree with Rosalie, you should leave, NOW"

"Let me accompany you to the door, honey" Alice's voice was sweetly fake and as soon as she finished she took Tanya by the arm and took her to the door slamming it in her face, when she was back the three of them had calm faces and I'm positive that I'm in deep shit

"So, EDDIE" cringe "care to share the reason why you and Tanya were in here?"

"Yeah, the thing is Rosie that I wanted to have a little fun to start the weekend"

"ASS" I decided to ignore Bella's comment but she made it really hard because she continued talking "Listen, as much as I loathe Tanya, she is not a game, she's a girl"

"I can say that, but thanks for making it clear, baby" I was back to player mode and I knew that would piss them off, not that I cared anymore, they already look murderous, fortunately for everyone Alice decided to change the subject

"Edward aren't you supposed to be already at Bella's house" before I could give them a comeback that covered both Tanya's incident and the thing at Bella's the doorbell rang and Angela that then I noticed was with them ran to open it, then we heard Emmett's booming voice and Jasper's chuckles before seeing them enter the room, they noticed the mood and immediately shut up, well at least Jazz did because apparently Emmett had other plans

"So Ed, my man, I just saw Tanya leaving, care to explain" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me I guess trying to lighten the mood, unfortunately Bella wasn't going to have any of that

"Em, Jazz what are YOU doing here?" all her anger at me was now directed at them for interrupting their weekend

"Amm Bells, Charlie and Renee told us that you girls shouldn't be alone in here and that we are to stay here the whole weekend protecting you; sorry" he really looked apologetic, I mean we all were but – WAIT, that means that I have to spend the weekend with three feminist females, a shy girl, and my two best mates. This are gonna be 3 really long days!

************************************************************************

**RPOV**

After the little incident with Tanya, we made a truce, the boys were not to bother us as long as we didn't bothered them, we all agreed that this was going to be the best way to get past the weekend alive. While we were discussing the truce I noticed that B and Ali were having some sort of silent conversation, they caught me staring and nodded at Angela's direction and Bella mouthed to me 'UPSTAIRS NOW' I just nodded and we all ran upstairs, I was curious as to why Ang was so affected with Tanya and decided to ask.

"Ang, what's wrong girl, you were so happy in the car and now you look like someone just killed your cat" my voice wasn't sweet or anything it was rather edgy but I had to know and I wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer

"Rose, please, not right now okay"

"Oh, no missy, you promised me you would tell them and if you don't I certainly will"

"No Bella please, I'll tell them just give me a second" she took a deep breath and Alice started rubbing her back soothingly

"Well, the reason why I accepted this makeover is your brother Edward"

"What do ya' mean?"

"Yeah what did Edward did to make you agree" Alice was as confused as I was and Bella looked exasperated and all this shit was frustrating me

"HE DIDN'T DID ANYTHING GIRLS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, ANGELA HAS A CRUSH ON YOUR DICK OF A BROTHER" Alice and I gasped simultaneously; _that_ we weren't expecting

"Is that true, sweetheart?" Alice said sweetly and resumed her task at rubbing her back until she was able to speak properly

"Yeahh Alice, I wanted him to notice me and I thought that if you girls helped me and made me look like a girl that he would actually look at me" she sounded so fragile, it must be awful to like a boy that wouldn't even give you the time of the day

"That's why Tanya's visit affected you so much, right?" my voice now matched Alice's, she just nodded guiltily and the three of us gave her a group hug to make her feel better, she pulled away and Bella suggested that she and Alice should go to the kitchen to make appetizers while we laid clothes out for tonight, she shoot a look at Alice telling her that they would talk later and as soon as they were out of the door she turned to me and started talking

"I'm worried about her Rose, I don't want to see her hurt, she really likes him and the bet is just getting in our way"

"I know B, I'm worried too, and I mean if we succeed you win the bet but he breaks her heart and if we don't…" I left the sentence hanging because we both knew what would happen if we were to loose

"We have to win"

"But B –" she cut me off

"We have to win, I'll find a way to protect her later but I can't let him be my first, he can't win this bet, Rose" she had a determined look on her face and I knew she was right

"You're right we'll find a way to get him away from her when the time arrives" we heard Alice and Angela in the hall and immediately stopped talking, Bella was already on her pajamas and Alice changed quickly as well saying that she had to go back to the kitchen to finish with the appetizers and asked Bella to join her, I knew they were going to talk about what B had just told me and I told them that I would wait for Angela to get ready.

After a lot of fighting to get Angela into her pajamas we finally made it to the living room, where everything had been removed and replaced with sleeping bags and every kind of candy, when the girls finally looked at us, her jaws dropped and I heard whistles and cat calls but when we turned my jaw dropped too because sure as hell I wasn't expecting what I saw.

************************************************************************

**BPOV**

As expected Alice was worried too about Angela, we've seen first hand how much it hurt her to see Tanya here with Edward earlier today, we also knew that he was just doing this bet to get in my pants and if she found out she would be devastated. Alice also agreed with Rose and me about not giving up on the bet, that it didn't mattered what we had to dealt with later but that we weren't going to let him win. The risk was too big.

We decided that it was time to relax and that we would let things flow and enjoy the night, so we started moving everything in the living room and filled the space with sleeping bags, pillows, and every kind of candies and ice cream you could imagine.

When the girls finally came down I knew that we were going to win this bet, there was no doubt that Angela had a good body, she was just too shy to show it, but if she wanted this, she was going to have to get rid of her shyness and replace it with confidence. Starting now. We were all dressed in the same pajamas, tank tops and boy shorts, the weather outside had returned to its normality for the night but the heater inside the house kept us warm enough. Seconds after the girls arrived we heard cat calls and whistling, and that meant one thing and one thing only; Emmett. The boys were coming downstairs for only-god-knows-why and had already their pajamas on; and let me tell you, Edward looked hot as hell. He was wearing shorts that hung really low on his hips and a white wife beater, my brothers were dressed in shorts too but Jazz had t-shirt on and Em was bare-chested – much to Rose's approval. The situation was starting to get a bit awkward after the guys' loud entrance so I decided to lighten the mood for Angela's sake.

"Amm, guys not that I don't appreciate your company, but, what he hell are you doing downstairs?"

"Well Bells, isn't it obvious? I want to spend tome with my little sister" Em finished while ruffling my hair

"Heyy, I'm not little, we are the same age"

"Oh, well you _are_ shorter than me and Jazz so I guess that makes you smaller"

"HEYY!"

"Okay okay, break it off sweetie" I turned to look at Alice and she was grinning madly and had a strange sparkle in her eyes and I knew she was up to something "Amm, guys would you like to stay with us for a while?" Rose's and Ang's head immediately shot up at Alice's comment but didn't said anything

"Okay Alice, what are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Oh, please don't go all innocent on me, I know you well enough to know that you have something on mind, so spill pixie"

"Obviously not bro, I just think that if we all have to live in this house for the next days, we might ass well get along" she looked so innocent that it was almost believable "so you're staying, right?" I could tell that Edward wasn't fooled but he didn't said anything

"Of course, we're stayin`, doll" doll? WTF! Jasper really wants to sleep with her because he never calls anyone like that and much less uses his southern twang.

"Jasper I didn't knew that you had a southern accent" Rose and Angela had already finished with the movies and joined the conversation "did you guys used to live in the south"

"No Rose, we lived in Texas for a couple of years when we were younger and my brother learned their accent, he only uses it with chicks" As soon as Em finished with his explanation of Jasper's mannerisms we all burst out laughing, because well how could you not, Emmett sounded like a proud father when he talked about Jazz's ways with the girls. After talking about Texas for a while, the glint in Alice's eye came back and that only lead us to a really troubled night.

"Hey Rose?"

"Heyy Al" oh, now Rose is in it too, they better tell me soon.

"Guess what?" by now everyone's attention was on them and how could it not, they were on opposite sides of the room and talking loudly

"What, darling"

"I'm bored" okay, I don't know what got into them

"Heyy B"

"Yup Rose" I decided to play along

"Wanna see a movie"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored silly"

"Oh, sure Al" by now the guys were watching us in amusements and Ang had already got the hint that she was next

"Heyy Ang"

"Yeahh Alice"

"Which movie do you wanna see?"

"Umm. Don't know I guess any movie is okay"

By the end of the game we had picked 3 movies; _A Walk to Remember, Saw V and Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End,_ the boys groaned with the first choose of movies so we decided to let them change one, so the picked Saw V instead of The Notebook and Ali decided to continue playing our previous game, I have still no idea what for.

"Heyy Bella"

"Yes Alice"

"Can you go and make some popcorn, please"

"Ugh! No Alice, we have enough food in here, no popcorn tonight" she pouted but before she could beg anymore Emmett jumped in

"Awww come on Bells, you know I can't watch a move without popcorn, please" he was whining big time so I decided to give in, he wouldn't shut up if I didn't

"Fine I'll make popcorn" I headed to the kitchen and popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave, while it was getting ready I thought about the bet, I have no idea what made me agree with it, I mean I'm not a chicken but I consider myself a smart girl, and by far this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. I was going to make three bags of popcorn so when I started the third one, I looked around the shelves for bowls to put them in, fortunately for me I knew where everything was thanks to the fact that Esme and I have been cooking for the hospital the entire week; unfortunately the bowls were out of my reach, I tried to grab them but my fingertips barely grazed them. What's even worse is that I felt someone holding my waist and pressing to me before I saw a hand reach for the bowls. In the moment that it happened I could say exactly who it was, the electric current going between us was undeniable and his smell, it's like nothing I've ever smelled, mints and honey combined with something no fragrance could imitate, it was just him. EDWARD. My body was aware of every part of him, and much to my dismay, it was reacting to our closeness. I could say that he was also affected because when he spoke his voice was husky and filled with desire.

"I thought you might need help with those" he was still pressed to me and I couldn't take this closeness anymore, if I wanted to be able to think clearly I had to get away from him.

"Thanks, but you can let go off of me now, ya' know"

"Hmm, I don't thinks so, you know, I love being this close to you and might as well get used to it, babe"

"Oh yeah. Why?"

"Because there's no way in hell that you gonna win this bet" he kissed my shoulder and I had to hold back my shivers at the contact between his hot mouth and my cold skin "I bet you look so damn sexy when you come, I'm gonna make you scream my name until your voice is hoarse, I'm gonna fuck you to the point that you won't even be able to walk from the soreness and ecstasies of it" he would leave a wet kiss in between the words and then he would blow on them, he was making me wet and we hadn't even kissed once "I'm so gonna win this bet, Swan" as soon as he finished my reality came rushing by the voice of the only person that was supposed to be kept on the dark.

"What is he talking about Bella?" Edward let go of me just to spin me around and I froze. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Angela were standing on the kitchen's door, mouths agape. Angela was the first to recover from the shock and asked again "What bet is Edward talking about, Bella? Answer me" the girls were to the point of panicking and oh how I wish I could wipe out the smug grin off of Edward's face

"So Bella, you haven't told her" he tasked three times and smirked at me, I just glared and turned back to Angela, I had more important matters at hand than him, like what was I going to say.

"Told me what?" Angela looked utterly pissed and hurt and I momentarily hated myself for hurting the one that had been my first friend when I arrived to Forks.

"Angela, please come to my room and we'll explain everything, sweetheart" Alice tried to help me but her comment just angered Angela more than she was

"What do you mean Alice? You all knew about this thing and no one had told me?"

"Angela, let's go upstairs, I'm positive that Bella would explain this to you, stop being such a bitch and hear us out" thankfully Rose was always so harsh and in any other situation I'm sure it would have worked but our previous positions were a bit compromising

"NO! I'm not going upstairs until you tell me what the fuck is going on" she was yelling by this point and my brothers surely weren't helping

"Yeahh Bells, you should tell her, aren't you supposed to be like best friends?"

"Yes Bella, why would you want to keep your friend on the dark when this is clearly about her?" Emmett and Jasper were going to pay hell for this but for now I just settled in a deadly and promising glare.

"Bella if this is about me I demand to know immediately!"

"FINE ANGELA, YOU WANT TO KNOW? OKAY" she cringed at my harsh tone but I couldn't care less in this moment, I was far gone to care, my brothers knew that when I felt cornered I just exploded and the still pushed me so they are going to hear me out, once and for all "I DID A BET WITH MASEN, FUCK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY BUT I DID, OKAY, AND YES IT DOES CONCERN YOU BUT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO YELL EVERYTHING RIGTH KNOW I SUGGEST YOU TO FOLLOW US TO ALICE'S ROOM" I change my mind at the end, she at least deserved to be treated nicely and this news were to be delivered with tact, and that meant no yelling

"Bella darling, calm down please" Edward had gone to stand next to my brothers and the girls were now by my side helping me regain my composure.

"Bella, I don't care what it is but I want to know right now" Ang's voice was demanding and strong and I was too tired to fight her, besides she deserved to know

"Okay, Ang, you asked for it. The girls and I were talking about your makeover and Edward had 'disagreed' with us, he told me that I couldn't make you like us, that you were too shy, so I made this bet with him, if by Monday you were different I won five thousand dollars and he would do anything I asked for and I you didn't" I paused and took a deep breath "he would take the money _and_ my virginity with him, if you are not okay with it, I'll drop it and let him claim his prize" well it wasn't entirely true but she didn't needed to know the details, besides as soon as I finished I saw the emotions going trough Angela's face; realization, disappointment, hurt, sadness, anger, distress and so many more before finally setting into determination.

"I'm in"

"WHAT?" the six of us shouted, some in disbelief and some in disagreement

"What you heard, I'm in, lets do this girls" Alice squealed in utter happiness and the three of us tackled her to the ground, giving her a hug; I think I heard Emmett mutter 'HOT' but I wasn't sure, besides I couldn't be bothered right now, with Angela's acceptance we were definitely going to win this bet.

After we calmed down we took the popcorn and went back to see the movies, halfway trough Saw V Alice's game settled in again. What the hell is she doing?

"Girls?"

"MHM" we were barely paying attention to her, but still answered so she continued

"I'm bored"

"Then pixie, try to pay attention to the movie"

"But Eddie, I already saw it and it's like really boring"

"Then shut up"

"UGH! Please can we do something else?"

"Fine Al" we turned the movie off and the boys groaned

"YAY!!!" Alice was bouncing in her seat and I saw my brother Jazz looking at her tits, and Rose smacked the back of his head.

"So Alice, what do you suggest that we should do?"

"Umm" after a moment of thinking she came up with an idea "I know we could talk ya' know, like get to know each other better?"

"Umm, Ali, babe I don't think so, that's worse than watching movies"

"Then what do you suggest Emmett?"

"Well, how about, Never Have I Ever?" no way!

"Ugh! No Emmett, the last time we played that game, Bella ended so drunk that we had to drive for 5 hours with a hangover because she decided to go to live to Cali with her friends and they ran out of gas, I'm not gonna play that again" by the end of Jasper's rant everyone was laughing, and when we were calm enough to speak the questions started

"B, please tell me that Jasper is lying"

"Nope Rose, he's telling the truth, we did ran out of gas"

"But why would you drive all the way to Cali"

"Well, my bf ha just broken up with me so we decided to play Never Have I Ever to distract me, and then he appeared at my friend's house and well we were really drunk so we left to Cali so he wouldn't bother me again"

"Yeahh and she said that she wanted to work in Hollywood as a show girl, and they all took of to Cali"

"Em, why didn't you stop her?"

"Because Alice, my brother and I had passed out long before they left, knew because they called us and they were video taping their 'experience' of being free at 15"

"OMG! We totally have to play B"

"No way Alice, I swore that I want going to play again as long as I live"

"Bella please" she gave her puppy dog – pout and I couldn't resist

"Fine" Alice started screaming excitedly and ran to the bar for tequila

"Cheer up Bells it'll be fun"

"Okay but promise me something girls"

"Sure, what is it?"

"That if I start doing stupid things you'll lock me up in a room" Angela and Rose just laughed and nodded, Alice and Emmett came back with two bottles of tequila and we all sat down while they placed our shots on the floor. We were seated boy, girl, boy… you get it. It was Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me.

"Okay, who's gonna start"

"Well Edward since you asked why you don't start"

"Okay Rose"

"Never Have I Ever –"

"WAIT"

"What Alice?"

"This is dirty Never Have I Ever, right?"

"Hell Yeah"

"Thanks Em, you can continue Eddie"

"Fine, Never Have I Ever, Been fooling around in the car and accidentally honked the horn? Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I took our shots, Angela didn't. I was next

"My Turn, Never Have I Ever, Lied about sexual preferences to avoid a date?" Em, Jazz and Angela took their drinks.

"Angela, is that true?" Angela sighted and started her story

"Yes Rose, at the beginning of the year Erik asked me to the homecoming dance and I told him not but he continued asking me on dates, so I told him that I couldn't because I was dating a girl named Monique and he doesn't bothers me anymore"

"Oh, okay, let's continue, Rose your turn"

"Okay, Never Have I Ever, Had sex in the backseat of a car?" the boys chugged their shots and none of the girls did. Next was Emmett

"Never Have I Ever, Had a hangover so bad you wanted someone to shoot you and had to go to school anyway?" everyone had their shots. Angela was next and just two more to go hopefully

"Never Have I Ever, Done body shots?" the boys and Rose! had their shots, I was about to ask but she cut me off

"Don't even ask B" Jasper continued the game

"Dated someone and their sibling at the same time? Edward took his shot, why this doesn't surprise me?

"Really, Edward?"

"Yes Em, last year and twins"

"Awesome man" yeahh and Jasper encourages him, figures, finally Alice is next

"Never Have I Ever, had your parents ask you if you were a virgin?" everyone took their drinks and I thought that the game ended here, but no; I hour and 2 bottles of tequila later, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had passed out in the floor, Angela was sleeping on the sofa and Rose was in the sleeping bags, Alice and I were the only ones still awake and decided to call it a night, we turned off the lights and took our places next to Rose and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, I KNOW THAT THE NEVER HAVE I EVER THING IS UNEXPECTED BUT I HAD TO GIVE THEM SOME BONDING TIME AND GAIN TIME UNTIL THE DRAMA BEGINS, I KNOW THE STORY RIGHT KNOW IS NOT EXACTLY GOING ANYWHERE AND THE COUPLES ARE NOT TOGETHER BUT DON'T WORRY THEY WILL BE, NOT SOON BUT THEY WILL! TOMORROW WILL BE SHOPPING AND CLUBBING YAYY!!! WATCH OUT AND REVIEWW!!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Red__»__ Bella hated Edward, and Edward hated Bella. Or so she thought. Forced to work with him for the money, there's no escaping his anger, his resentment, and... his love._

**XOXO *A & V***


	9. SHOPPING TRIPS AND CLUBBING!

**A/N: HEYY BBYS! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT MY LAPTOP CHARGER BROKE AND I JUST GOT A NEW ONE ON WEDNESDAY AND THEN MY OH SO UNDERSTANDABLE DADDY DECIDED THAT WE SHOULD TAKE SOME VACATIONS AND MY LAPTOP WAS FORBIDDEN TO JOIN ME :( AND I'M TRYING TO GIVE YOU MORE CHAPPS BEFORE I ENTER TO SCHOOL! I ALSO WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I'M WRITING OTHER STORIES AND IF YOU CAN CHECK THEM UP I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THEM!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE :(**

**CHAPTER 8: SHOPPING TRIPS AND CLUBBING!**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a terrible headache from last night's events, I really don't remember exactly what happened but I do know that we drank tons of tequila. I looked around and found everybody lying on different spots of the living room, I decided that we had to wake up already, we had a lot of shopping to do today and I had a bet to win. I knew that the easiest one to wake up was going to be Alice so I went with her first,

"Alice. Wake up, honey" I shove her lightly and her eyelids fluttered open

"Good Morning B" she yawned and stretched "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure Al, but I think that we should wake everyone up so we can head to the mall in Seattle, so… got any ideas?"

"UMMM" she thought for a moment before an evil glint appeared in her eyes "Bella… do you happen to know where Esme keeps the pans?" I thought for a moment what would she need pans for before realization hit me, I smiled knowingly at her and led her to the kitchen. When we both had pans we went back to the living room and everyone was still asleep, Alice turned to look at me and winked, with that we started our wake up call. BAMM!!! BAMM!!! BAMM!!! BAMM!!!

"WHAT THE HELLL?!?" the scene before us was so funny that Alice and I couldn't keep our laughter down; as soon as the noise started Angela woke up and fell down off the sofa, Rose immediately sat down and started shouting and Jasper, Emmett and Edward hit themselves by bumping into each other because they had tangled up sometime in the night, Alice and I were clutching at our sides, laughing our asses off.

"MMAARRYY AALLIICCEE MMAASSEENN AANNDD IISSAABBEELLAA MMAARRIIEE SSWWAANN, YOU ARE SOOO DEAD" Rosalie was now standing up with a murderous look in her face, Alice and I looked at each other and back to Rose and took of running in opposite directions… after an hour of fighting and apologies we finally made it to the kitchen to make breakfast, apparently there was no hurry and we would be able to shop all day long because I woke everyone up at 7:00 am on Saturday, OOPS.

"Okay guys, what do you want for breakfast?"

"WAFFLES!!!" well at least everyone agrees at something, I wouldn't want another fight at this ungodly awful hour.

"Okay, then what of?" well I shouldn't have spoken so early because the flavors apparently were a complete fight, as soon as the words left my mouth I was attacked with six different suggestions.

"BLUEBERRY"

"CHOCOLATE CHIPS"

"STRAWBERRY"

"RASPBERRY"

"BANANA"

"CARAMEL NUTS"

"PEANUT BUTTER"

Again after fifteen minutes of bantering I ended up making, Banana and Caramel Nuts waffles for Emmett, Rosalie and Angela and Chocolate Chip waffles for Jasper, Alice, Edward and me, while Alice and Emmett tried to make orange juice; tried being the clue word and Rose bossed the rest around so they would clean the mess of a living room we left last night, with a terrible headache of course. We took our places on the table and started eating.

"UGH! Alice what did you and that dumbass did to the orange juice?"

"Why do you ask, Rose?" I mean I knew that dumb and dumber couldn't cook but I mean its orange juice.

"Try it B and you'll see" I did as I was told and immediately felt nauseous, it was nasty.

"UGH! Guys Rose's right what happened with the juice?"

"Well, sis, amm… Alice and I couldn't make the juice from the oranges… so we kind of… ummm… tooktheorangejuicefromthefridgeandaddedsomesugartoit"

"YOU DID WHAT?" the outburst was simultaneous and Alice and Emmett visibly flinched on their chairs at having five angry teenagers shouting at them.

"He said, We. Took. The. Orange. Juice. From. The. Fridge. And. Added. Some. Sugar. To. It."

"I think we all heard him perfectly pixie, but why did you did it?"

"Well Eddie, Emmett broke the extractor and we thought that if we took ready-made orange juice and added some sugar to it you guys wouldn't notice" Alice's voice wasn't even her chirpy tone but a one full of naivety and innocence that surprised me on her; maybe she was faking it.

"I can't believe it, you can design a complete winter collection that even Armani and Versace would kill for within days but you don't know how to use an extractor?"

"Yupp, Rose, but it wasn't all my fault, Emmett was cooking too"

"Alice princess, my brother can't turn on the microwave without burning it, much less use a juice extractor" I don't know what's with Jasper and the nicknames but I swear that I'll find out, after chastising them for a little longer we cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs, we took a shower and changed into Victoria secret sweats (Angela's were green, Alice's were pink, Rose's were red and mine's were blue) and white tank tops with white Coach tennis, we grabbed our sun glasses and purses and joined the guys in the living room, they were all wearing jeans and t-shirts

"Ummm girls… I thought we were going to go shopping, not jogging" the confusion on the boys' faces was evident and if it wasn't for the shopping Nazi it would have been funny.

"Em, when you are going to be in dressing rooms all day trying every single piece of clothing in the store, you usually don't dress up, its really uncomfortable and it makes the process last longer, DUH!" Angela looked scared at Al's words as well as the boys'… they really thought we were kidding when I told them that we would be shopping all day long.

"You' kidding right Alice… I mean we are not gonna' try everything on the store, are we?"

"Of course not Angela, we are not gonna try everything on the store…" Angela looked relieved but it didn't lasted long "YOU are gonna try everything on the stores while we judge"

"WHAT?!?"

"Welcome to the world of shopping with Mary Alice Masen" Rose couldn't be more damn right

After the umpteenth fight this morning – this time because of which car we were going to take – we finally started our three-hour drive to Seattle, where the biggest shopping mall in Washington was. Emmett, Rose and Angela were in Em's jeep (Angela was making sure they didn't killed each other), Alice and Jasper were in Carlisle's Mercedes (it had the biggest trunk) and I was with Edward in his Volvo. This was going to be a long ride… twenty minutes on the trip Edward started speaking.

"Okay B, I know that you don't like my guts very much but seeing that we are gonna have to spend the next two hours and forty minutes stuck in here, why don't we play a game"

"Which game, Masen"

"How bout' twenty questions?"

"Sounds good, you start" I think I heard him muttering 'as you wish, my bitch' but I didn't press on that matter and instead listened to his question

"Okay, Favorite color?"

"Well it depends, tough it's usually the color I'm wearing on that day, yours?"

"Blue, favorite food?"

"Hum… that's a hard one but I'll say it's Italian, I can't resist a good mushroom ravioli, yours?"

"I like breakfast for dinner" he smiled his crooked grin and I think that I stopped breathing for a second

"Heyy, that doesn't count"

"Why not? It is a dish and I didn't asked from where just what it was"

"Fine… my turn…hum, best childhood memory?" I may have lacked of a normal childhood but that didn't mean that I didn't enjoy other people stories.

"Well that would definitely be when my mom tried to teach us how to bake a cake; it was hilarious, she wasn't the kind of mom that worked all day long or anything like that, she liked to spend a lot of time with us, so one day she decided that it would be a good idea to make a cake for my dad because he was arriving from a business trip. We were five years old at that time… anyways, it was a disaster, we were all covered on flour by the time it was meant to add the eggs and when we were almost done the batch somehow ended up on Rose's hair and she started crying and Alice placed her hand on the hot stove so she would stop crying and got burnt… well lets say that my mom had to go buy a cake after taking Al to the hospital to save the evening" he had a faraway look like remembering that day so long ago and I could easily see myself liking this Edward, the one who didn't screwed girls for fun and that didn't paid attention to his reputation on school, the nice and loving Edward was easy to be with "okay, yours now"

"Well, I really don't have a lot of childhood memories that include my parents because my mom died hours after giving birth and my dad was rarely home but I do have tons of stories about my brothers… I remember this one time, I think we were six or seven… well my dad had been invited to a charity ball and we were going to be left home but all of our nannies told him that they wouldn't come for us because we were kids from hell or something like that, so he wasn't attending to it even though his company was hosting it, so on the day of he ball I laid his clothes out for him and told him to start dressing because he was so going to attend and I must have looked pretty serious because he did as I told him, well I told him that I would take care of my brothers while he was gone and that we would be perfectly fine. That day was the one where we learned that Emmett couldn't use the microwave, he almost burned the kitchen but thankfully Jazzy knew how to use a fire extinguisher, we cleaned up his mess and my dad never found out about it, but now he's not allowed near it anymore" Edward was smiling and staring at me and it made me feel self conscious for the first time in years "What?" that seemed to shake him out of his thoughts because he answered me

"Nothing… so you were bossy even as a kid, huh?" I smiled and teased him back

"Well, what can I say; when you have to take care of three men you tend to become bossy"

"Touché" the rest of the trip went pretty much in the same fashion, we got to the point where Edward was just asking me random questions, from my favorite flower to my expectations of life, I found out that he is a really nice guy and very deep but I still had some doubts, he's known to charm girls in different ways, as long as I know this could be one of his tricks to get me in his bed and I still had a bet with him that I wasn't intending on loosing. I refused to be just another notch in his bedpost … or should I say … another girl with his semen.

Upon arriving to the shopping mall I spotted a very amused Jasper trying to calm a much exited Alice and failing miserably, Edward parked next to the Mercedes and got out; he circled the car and opened my door offering his hand for me to get out… I might be a very feminist and self assured girl but I love when guys are gentlemanly and treat me like a queen, of course it's different when they do it to prove their masculinity or to mark their territory, on those cases I make sure that they understand how feminist and self assured I can be – thankfully this wasn't the case. We made our way towards my brother and Alice and I saw the jeep park next to the Volvo in the same moment I saw a very pissed Angela jumping out of it, followed by an ashamed Emmett and an equally pissed Rose. As soon as Angela reached the circle she started shouting

"OH GOD, I REFUSE TO DRIVE WITH THIS TWO ON THE WAY BACK, I DON'T CARE IF THEY END UP KILLING EACH OTHER BUT I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF IT… THEY HAD BEEN BANTERING SINCE WE LEFT FORKS THREE HOURS AGO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS IT TO BE IN THERE LISTENING THEM FOR THREE DAMN HOURS?" I heard Edward saying 'exaggerated much' so I elbowed his in the ribs before anyone could hear him

"Angela sweetie, why don't you try to calm down, I promise you won't drive with them on the way back, you'll drive with Edward and Bella, okay? Just relax, please" Alice was doing her best on calming her down and it seemed to work because she took a deep breath and smiled

"Thanks Ali, but I have a question… Why do I have to drive with Bella and Edward?"

"Because I need you to make sure that they don't kill each other"

"Heyy, that's not fair for us ya' know. We just went trough a three hour drive without a single fight, unlike others"

"Dude, you want us to believe that you just drove for three hours with my sister peacefully, yeahh right. Either she was asleep or deaf"

"Gees, glad to know that my brothers have so much confidence in me"

"Sorry baby, but Em's right, it's kind of unbelievable, you guys fight almost as much as he and Rose do"

"What the fuck ever, are we gonna shop or just stand in here for the rest of the day?"

"HELL NO, LETS GO GIRLS" Alice grabbed mine and Angela's hand and I took Rose's one on mine as she dragged us towards the shopping mall. Ali took us to every possible store in the mall and as promised she made Angela try everything we threw at her, six hours of shopping, 54 bags and three trips to the cars later we were finally on the last store of the day; Victoria's Secret.

"NO WAY, ALICE I'M NOT GETTING ON THAT STORE AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT GONNA MODEL THIS CLOTHES FOR EVERYONE TO SEE"

"Angela. Do you want to win this bet?"

"Yes"

"THEN GET YOU LAZY, SHY ASS IN THERE AND STOP COMPLAINING" okay the little pixie can be really scary at times… obviously Angela did as she was told and we started throwing things at her so she could go and try them on, after that we each took our separate ways and started looking for our own things. Twenty-five minutes after that Alice and Rose took me to a secluded part of the store and told me a plan to make this evening unforgettable for the guys. We made our way back to where they where waiting with Angela and took them to the fitting rooms.

"Alice I really don't want to go out, this thing barely covers anything" Alice winked at us and answered her

"Ang, would you fell more comfortable if one of us tried something as well?" from the corner of my eye I saw the guys eyes widen and apparently they were having a hard time gulping too.

"Umm… I think so… yeahh, would you girls?" this was Rose's and my hint to make our part, even tough Ang didn't knew

"Of Course sweetie, whatever makes you feel okay" the three of us got into the stalls and started changing, when we got out the guys had to 'fix' a little problem with their pants. Rose was wearing a black lace baby doll with a bow in between her breast that showed off her stomach with matching thong, Angela had a red bikini, Alice had a pink bra and thong set with garter skirt and I had a royal blue satin lace up corset and matching thong, the boys' jaws hit the floor as soon as we were out of the fitting rooms.

We decided to be nice and stop teasing them, we changed into our normal clothes and paid everything, we each had five bags from Victoria, we went to have dinner at a Mexican restaurant in Seattle and headed home, we had a really good time and tomorrow it's clubbing, it is the best weekend ever!

************************************************************************

I woke up to the sun rays hitting me directly and to my bed bouncing to the point where I thought it might as well break down

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEAD, GOOD MORNING BELLO!!!"

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LET ME SLEEP"

"Someone's moody this morning, huh?" I glared at him and he stopped teasing me "sorry Bells but I'm hungry"

"UGH! Fine Em, I'm coming" I got out of bed and followed my brother to the kitchen to start making breakfast "Em is someone else awake?"

"Nope, want me to wake them up?"

"No, let em' sleep a little longer, we'll wake them when food's ready""

"Okay, Bello" I decided to cut some fruit and make blueberry muffins for today, I was going to do eggs and bacon for main dish and orange juice, when everything was done and on the table Emmett started waking everybody up the same way as he woke me. One by one they entered the kitchen and I started giving them a cup of coffee, except for Alice and Emmett, they didn't need more energy.

"Uhmhmhm… Bella this food is amazing; you surely know how to cook, girl"

"Thanks Rose"

"So… what are the plans for today?"

"Well Jazzy, since you guys behaved so well yesterday we decided to give you the day off, but tonight we are going CLUBBING!"

"Alice sis, we can't go clubbing, we are seventeen"

"Edward don't be silly; when you have money you can do anything you want, dear"

"You've got to be kidding me B, not even all your money can get seven teenagers in a club"

"Of course it can Angela, that's how her world works, what ever Bella wants, Bella gets" my brother Em was right, money was one of my strongest and more useful weapons

"Oh, okay"

"So… which club are you getting us in this time, sis?"

"Ummm… I don't know Jazz; last night Rose googled some but I have no idea which one she picked" we all turned to look at Rose and Em asked her

"Rose? Care to enlighten us?"

"Sure, the name is Peak's Pub, everyone goes there, it's the up and coming bar for the wealthiest and most known people and it's in Port Angeles"

"AWESOME" and this time I couldn't agree more with my brother, I've heard of that club but it was really difficult to enter even if you had the legal age, only famous people were allowed in there, but I was used to this, money and good look can grant you access anywhere.

After that we finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen, the boys went to the play room which was full of videogames, had a flat screen and a really good music system, Jazz said it was 'every guys' heaven'; anyways, the girls and I went back upstairs to start with Ang's final part of the makeover, we took a shower and started pampering her, Alice used every single kind of product in her hair and face to make them shiny and smooth, she broke her lenses and made her wear contacts, by the time she finished it was already time for lunch; we decided to keep her appearance a surprise for tonight so Rose and I went downstairs to make lunch for everyone. We called the guys to let them know that it was ready and an amazing idea hit me when the entered

"Hey guys, lunch's ready"

"Thanks Rose"

"Sure Jazz"

"Heyy Em?"

"Yup Bello?"

"Why don't you guys call one of your friends so he can go clubbing with us tonight? Ya' know so we can be eight instead of seven" Rose turned to look at me with a knowing look and smiled

"Hey that's actually a good idea, Ed man you got Ethan's number?"

"Sure dude, I'll call him and let him know"

"Well the tell him to be here at eight sharp, it's an hour drive to Port Angeles and he needs to be here early"

"Sure Rose, I'll tell him, sis"

"Thanks guys, well we better get going, we have to start getting ready" with that we took four dishes loaded with food and went upstairs to where the girls were waiting for us.

We told them about the change of plans and they were trilled, we immediately started getting ready and after five hours of hard work we looked jumpalicious. We all had little black dresses and black fuck me stiletto heels – Angela had a V-neck bare shoulders belted tunic minidress and a gray hat, black bracelets and matching earrings, her hair was flat ironed and pinned up to one side; Rose had a black fitted mini dress with adjustable halter ties topped with faceted gemstones, keyhole front and serious ruching throughout, she also had a matching set of diamond bracelet and earrings, her hair was lightly curled and loose; Alice had a black drape front ruched butterfly sleeve tunic, she added a brown belt and black and brown earrings and bracelets, she flat ironed her hair and enhanced the spikes at the end; my dress was a black drape front sleeveless turtle neck minidress with a silver belt and silver earrings with black bracelets, my hair vas wavy but in an up do with a few hairs loose – Our makeup was the same – foundation, smoky black eye shadow, black mascara, black eye liner, blush and lip gloss. We looked ravishing.

When it was 8:45 we decided to go downstairs to wait for this Ethan kid to arrive, I knew he wasn't one of my brothers' buddies because I've never seen him at school nor heard from him, I wonder what he looks like. Anyways Alice thought that we should make a big entrance for the guys that really were on the battle field so we were going to start our way downstairs one by one, Alice was first but we didn't heard any noise coming from downstairs so with one more glance at us Rose made her way to where the boys and Ali where, again we didn't heard anything so I decided to follow them, I shot a wink at Ang and left her at the top of the staircase – hidden of course. When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I realized what had made the room so quiet, the boys' jaws were literally on the floor and my girls were looking at them like if they were fresh meat – and really who could blame them – I felt myself drooling at the sight in front of me; Emmett, Jasper and Edward looked definitely HOT, the were wearing dark blue jeans – almost black – and button up shirts with the first three buttons open and the sleeves rolled up; Emmett had a white one, Jasper a black one and Edward a navy blue one… after a lot of staring at them I realized that our entrance hadn't been completed so I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me.

"Well guys, we have arrived to the final part of the bet and we are ready to show you our amazing – if I do say so myself – job"

"Wait Swan, we agreed that the d-day was Monday, not tonight"

"Oh Eddie don't tell me that you are afraid to loose to a girl, bro"

"Of course not Alice, I just thought that might as well give you more time so you guys can be prepared, but well better to this fast, like ripping a band-aid, that way it won't hurt your pretty little egos that much" my brothers pumped their first with him and that just made my anger boil, fortunately Rose have had enough from her brother's behavior

"Well then brother, as you wish… Angela come on sweetie; it's SHOWTIME" as soon as the words left her mouth Angela came down the stairs, walking seductively and confident and judging by Edward's face I just won five hundredth dollars and one wish… YAYY ME!

"Well Swan a bet is a bet, you were right… you three can definitely do miracles, sassy, confident, sexy! You won… here's the money" he took pout his wallet and gave me five bill of a hundredth but I refused to take them

"Keep em' the look on your face was priceless, I don't care bout' your money, that was enough payment" unfortunately for me he's just as stubborn as me.

"No Bella, I _always_ keep my word, doesn't matter what" he took my hand from it's place on my hips and placed the money flat on my palm before closing it; I knew that his last statement had a double meaning, he wasn't just talking about the bet but also about his promise of being my first, and if his words weren't enough proof them the look in his eyes definitely was. Thankfully before any of us could say anything else, the doorbell rang and snapped us put of our little game

"Excuse me, I have to open the door" I brushed past Edward and whispered in his ear "this is so not over" I saw him smirk and I went to the front of the house with everyone trailing closely behind, as soon as I opened the door I found myself looking directly into a beautiful pair of grayish-blue eyes.

The guy standing before me was amazingly good looking – not as much as Edward though – he looked like and Abercrombie or Hollister model; he had dirty blond hair, grayish-blue eyes and Colgate-smile. His features were the ones of a man – like my brothers and Edward, not like the kids as school – his hair was in disarray and almost covering his eyes, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a green button up shirt, sleeves rolled up and the three top buttons open. When he spoke he had a British accent that would swoon every girl off her feet.

"Hello, my name is Ethan, I'm Emmett, Jasper and Edward's friend" I smiled at him and introduced myself

"Heyy there, I'm Bella, Emmett and Jasper's sister" I stuck out my hand for him to shake but he took it and kissed it; I'll give him points for being a gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you; I've heard a lot of things from you"

"All good I hope" he laughed a carefree laugh and spoke

"Of course the guys speak highly of you"

"Well come with me, I'll take you where the others are" he followed me to the living room – everyone just mysteriously stayed in there instead of coming to the door – and introduced him.

"Well Ethan, you already know the boys" he nodded and I continued "But this are Rosalie and Alice Masen and Angela Weber" I said while motioning to each of them "Girls this is Ethan" Rose and Angela waved and Alice gave him her Alice-branded bone crushing hug.

"'Heyy it's nice to meet ya' all" they guys greeted him in a very manly form and I noticed that it was already time to leave, Alice must have noticed too because she ordered us to leave immediately

"Well, now that we all know each other, we should really leave if we want to make it on time to the club, and we'll take four cars – in case someone might want to head home early."

"We'll oh so amazing sister, how are we supposed to ride then?"

"You know Edward, I was going to give you the opportunity to pick your copilot as compensation gift but seeing that you're being such a prick I just changed my opinion" he glared at her and she just smiled and turned to Ethan

"You in the other side Ethan can pick whoever you want to ride with"

"Umm okay… A-Angela do you mind riding with me tonight?" he looked really nervous and he even stuttered, awww how cute! Angela looked equally nervous and dazzled so she just nodded and took his hand, the girls turned to look at me and we had a hard time keeping ourselves from squealing. The rest of us rode the same way as in the shopping mall yesterday but this time Edward wouldn't even do as much as glance my way, halfway trough the trip my cell went off.

_1..2..3..4!!!  
Baby Bottle Pop, baby bottle pop  
You can lick it, shake it, and dunk it  
Sweet candy fun!!_

_Baby Bottle Pop, baby bottle Pop  
You can lick it, shake it and dunk it_

_I love it  
Gotta have it  
Never see me without it my baby,  
Baby Bottle Pop!_

_I love it  
Gotta have it  
There`s no seeing me without it my baby, yeah  
Woah Oh Oh!!_

"Heyy Ang, something's wrong?" her voice could have sounded normal to anyone but I knew that she was exited about her news and as soon as I hung up with her I called Rose.

"Heyy girl"

"Rose, 3-way call. ASAP"

"Well hello to you too"

"ROSE"

"Fine" I waited for a moment before I heard my pixie's chirpy voice

"Heyy kiddo"

"Ali, have you been talking to my brother lately?"

"BELLA!"

"Who else silly?"

"Well stop you two. Bella drop the bomb now or I'll hung up"

"Patience is a virtue Rose, haven't you heard"

"Oh. Shut up and just tell us"

"Ok, I just hung up with Angela and she told me that she can't go clubbing tonight because Ethan asked her on a date" as soon as the words left my mouth I heard

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait B, is it a good idea, isn't he like a player or anything" I covered the phone with my hand and turned to Edward

"Heyy Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm… is Ethan like you guys?" he smirked and answered me

"What do you mean?" okay he was having way too much fun with this

"Answer the question, is he a player or not?"

"Gees Bella, he's not okay, he's a decent guy" I smiled at him and went back to my call

"No worries Rose, he's not a player"

"Thank god then, but oh my god did you saw him? I mean he was totally HOT"

"I know sis, I mean I was totally drooling" I knew what they were trying to do; jealousy is another one of out weapons

"I know what you're talking about, I was totally dying to lick his abs" from the corner of my eye I saw Edward frown and grab the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white "but I gotta' hang up, see ya' in a few"

"CHAO SWEETIE"

"See ya' girl" I hung up and turned to Edward only to find him in his normal calm state; I swear this kid is totally bipolar. The rest of the trip went uneventful, Edward didn't spoke to me again, and instead he put on a CD… when we arrived to the Peak's we went directly to the bouncers.

"ShowTime girls" we walked seductively towards the two guys in the entrance and Rose spoke to them, in a really husky voice I must add

"Heyy guys, we're here under the name of Masen" she winked at them and they seemed totally dazzled

"Sure hot thing, come in" the guy's voice – Brandon, said in his nametag – was nastily dripping with desire but thankfully he saw the guys behind us and just allowed us in.

The inside of the club was even more amazing than the outside; the dance floor was on the lower level, with the tables wrapping around on the second floor in a 'U' shape. The bar was against the far back wall with a two story blue lit wall behind it. It was very cool inside. Alice led the way upstairs to a table where we could see the bar and the dance floor. I saw her leaning over the rail and peer toward the bar. The drink menu had an extensive selection of mixed drinks. I was scanning it when our server came over to the table.

"Hi everyone. My name is Ashley and I'll be your server. How are you doing tonight? Can I get you something from the bar?" she asked. She was a nice girl, brunette and really pale like the rest of Forks population, she had blue eyes and she was in her early twenties at much.

"Heyy Ashley! My name is Alice; umm we'll have three Rums and Coke for the boys, a Cosmo, a Margarita and a… Strawberry Daiquiri for me please"

"I'll be right back with them" minutes after she left the song 'Low' from Flo-Rida came from the speakers

"YAYY MY SONG! LET'S DANCE GIRLS" Alice grabbed mine and Rose's hand and dragged us to the dance floor, upon arriving at it she leaned closer to us and whispered "how bout' we give the boys a little show of what they're loosing" the glint in her eyes left no doubt that they wouldn't know what hit them; I looked up to where our table was and saw them leaning over the rail and watching us, I turned to Alice and Rose and winked. They got the hint and Rose placed herself in facing me and Alice on my backside and she grabbed my hips. We started dancing and grinding and when the part where the song says _'__Next thing you know, Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low__'_ we started slowly going down; by the time the song ended the guys were nowhere in sight and everyone was looking at us, some with desire and some with envy. We went upstairs and found the guys at the table taking their drinks, we took ours and chugged them down immediately, after that we started talking and telling stories about Emmett that had us clutching at our sides from laughing so much, we decided to call it a night at 2:00 am and the guys took us back home. We all had a lot of fun and by far this was the best weekend ever!!!

**A/N: WELL AN EXTRA LOONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR THE WAITING, I'M REALLY REALLY SORYY AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. THIS CHAPPYE IS FULL OF FLUFF BECAUSE WE ARE ARRIVING TO WHERE THE BEST PART OF THE STORY STARTS, HERE COMES THE DRAMA! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DOO, SO REVIEWWWW!!!!!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Scotch, Gin and The New Girl__»__ Les Liaisons __Dangereuses__, __je__croix__. We were Cruel Intentions. We are Gossip Girls. We do not care. At all." all-human_

**XOXO *A & V***


	10. FULL MOON

**A/N: HEYY THERE! THIS CHAPP IS THE LAST ONE BEFORE THE REAL DRAMA BEGINS. I KNOW THAT YOU'LL PROBABLY TELL ME SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF 'YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, RIGHT? I MEAN MORE DRAMA? SERIOUSLY?' BUT WELL YEAH… THE DRAMA IS JUST GETTING STARTED… SO KEEP READING AND ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'M JUST MANIPULATING THEM TO DO MY BIDDING!**

**CHAPTER 9: FULL MOON…**

I woke up to my annoying cell phone ringing and to yet another hangover. I should really stop drinking. I realized that I was in my own bed and in my pajamas; I wondered briefly how I got in them and decided that I'll deal with it later. First I had to find my phone. After looking for it for about ten minutes, I finally found it on my bed stand, next to my clock. My clock read 5:30 am. Ugh!

"Hello?" my voice sounded like sleep and I rubbed my eyes in order to wake up a little

"Bella?"

"Heyy Ang… is there something wrong? I mean, you're calling me too early to even be awake"

"Well hon, you told me that, on Monday, I had to go to the Cullen's house to get ready and well… it's Monday" she sounded shy and I knew that she was probably blushing right now, even though there was no one to see her do so

"Ugh! I totally forgot… okay, get here as soon as possible; I'll make some breakfast and unfortunately, wake the girls up… I have everything I need in here" okay the last task was going to be really hard. Rose and Alice won't appreciate an early wake up call; they hate it on a daily basis and if their hangover is half like mine, they are positively going to loathe it.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, I know that your hangover must be awful… I can really get ready here at my house"

"Bullshit; true, my hangover is like hell… but I'm dying to see Edward's face when every guy at school is drooling over you… and I think that Jessica's face is gonna be as amusing as his. I wouldn't miss it for anything. So missy; I want you here in five" if she really thought that I was going to miss something like that, she's got another thing coming. I want to see every guy that talked bad about her, blown away by her beauty. And I want to see Jessica squirm – if she hadn't left her for Tanya's popularity, maybe, she would have us to make her popular and pretty, like we did with Ang.

"Okay Bella, see you later" I closed the phone and got out of bed before making my way to Alice's bedroom, might as well wake the pixie first… that way she can deal with 'the morning ice bitch' – I mean Rosalie – and save me from her wrath.

The house was really quiet so that just meant that no one was awake yet. I opened the door to her bedroom and found her lying peacefully on her side wrapped up with the covers. I went to her bed stand and turned her Ihome on; the song 'Party in the USA' blared at full-volume from the speakers. She immediately jumped out of bed and fell to the floor with a light thud; the sight of a startled Alice on the floor had me cracking up by the time Rose made it to the room; she too, laughed at the sight, while Alice was just glaring at us. When we were finally able to shut up we heard the doorbell ringing and the boys' groans from the other floor. I heard Jasper make his way downstairs and greet Angela before he led her upstairs and to Alice's room. He then, went to his bedroom to continue sleeping. Angela entered to the room carrying her toiletries bag and I turned to look at the girls to explain this.

"Rose, Ally; Angela called me about ten minutes ago and reminded me that we need to help her get ready to school today" they both groaned and grimaced but didn't complain "we also need to start getting ready ourselves, by the way"

So after two and a half hours of beautifying, 3 cups of coffee, some blueberry muffins, a couple of Tylenol and a lot of make up; we were finally ready to go; and let me tell you, any hint from last night's adventures was completely erased from our features. We were all dressing to a certain style today, but we still looked stunning and hot as hell. Rose was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, black – fuck me – stiletto heels, and – for Emmett's benefit – a very stylish and sexy olive green-black rider's jacket. Alice was the complete opposite to Rose's badass look, carrying the sweet and naughty high school look perfectly; she was wearing a really short miniskirt, knee-length black boots and button up pink shirt rolled to the elbows. Angela's look was inspired by her date last night, apparently Ethan had a lot of money and liked the classy and lady-like style, and since he was picking her from school today, she was dressed in a white bubble skirt, white tank top, purple cashmere sweater and purple flats. My outfit on the other side screamed sex from any point you looked at it, I was wearing white short shorts, gold tube top and golden gladiator sandals. Of course, we have a reason to dress like this just to go to school.

You see, we want all the attention we can possibly get; today, Coach Solis is going to give the names for the cheerleaders' team and the girls and I surely made it heads, Angela has to make her grand entrance to school, not only for Edward but also because of Ethan, and well, we really like the spotlight. So that basically covers it. Of course, tomorrow we were going back to our un-sluttish school outfits; no more of this for a while, I really like classy and designer clothes and with the ones that I've been wearing to school lately I feel like a Tanya-wannabe. And that definitely is not gonna happen. After doing a make up and wardrobe check up, we finally left for school, grabbing our purses and sunglasses on our way to the car.

We drove Carlisle's Mercedes and arrived to school five minutes before the bell. I was driving, while Rose was shotgun and Angela was with Alice in the back seat. Upon arriving to school we opened and closed the doors simultaneously – we've been doing that a lot lately – causing a scene and made our way towards class, according to meet for lunch later on the day. On my way to English I heard a lot of people talking about us and about Angela's new makeover, all which was to be expected. What wasn't expected at all was to see Edward leaning against the door of my English class, wearing his signature crooked grin, waiting for me.

"Swan, ya' definitely know how to do miracles" his gorgeous emerald eyes shone with amusement at my obvious surprise and confusion

"What da' ya' mean?"

"Well, Ethan never paid attention to a certain girl before and now Angela has him wrapped around a finger, like I said, a miracle" I smirked at that and remembered what Ang had told me about her date. She told us that he had been very nervous when he first asked but that he soon relaxed when she reassured him, she wasn't going anywhere. He took her a restaurant in Port Angeles to eat in a French restaurant, they spend the night talking and dancing to the slow music in there. Around two in the morning, he took her home and kissed her before leaving to go to his house. She also told us that he called her as soon as he arrived home and asked if he could pick her up from school today. He is truly a sweet guy… I was shaken out of my thoughts by Edward's annoying threatens "of course, we wouldn't want him to be infatuated with a girl who clearly likes his friend"

"What? Which friend?" okay he was really confusing me now. Why wouldn't Angela want a guy like Ethan with her; I mean, how many college guys do you know like that? None. He's one of a kind and who he was referring when he said _his_ friend.

"Bella, Bella, Bella; we wouldn't want Ethan all broken hearted over Angela, when she obviously likes me" well that may be a little bump in the road, but I'm sure I'll be able to fix it, eventually

"Yeahh and what makes you think that she likes you, huh?"

"She said it on Friday, while we were playing Never Have I Ever" Ugh!

"I knew that game was a bad idea"

"Actually Isabella, it was a rather 'informative' game"

"Oh, yeahh? And what do you plan on doing with the answers of that 'informative' game, Edward?'

"Use them on my favor, probably to get me laid… what else I would do?" he said this like if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it made my blood boil.

"Don't you dare blackmail any of us into having sex with you" my voice was cold and deadly as well as my eyes and he just smirked, clearly getting the reaction he was looking for. He stepped away from the door and kissed my cheek – slowly and seductively, might I add – and started walking away. When the bell rung I heard him shout over his shoulder

"DON'T WORRY BABE, I'VE GOT BETTER WAYS" before he disappeared at the end of the hallway.

To say I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day would be the understatement of the week. Edward's last words kept running trough my mind, and I had a feeling that there was a deeper meaning to them. 'DON'T WORRY BABE, I'VE GOT BETTER WAYS'… what the hell did he meant with that? I kept thinking about the possibilities and I found myself talking to the girls on our way to lunch… where did the day go? I should really stop over thinking things, I'm missing too much of my day on it. I wasn't really hungry, so I grabbed a bottle of lemonade and made my way to our usual table, my friends following quickly behind. My brothers were already there and we greeted them normally.

The conversation on the table didn't really hold my attention and I could hardly concentrate on anything but Edward's words. Halfway trough lunch, he finally showed up; he kissed Angela's hand and she blushed, he just nodded to the rest of us and took his seat. He started flirting shamelessly with Ang but he kept watching me from the corner of his eye, finally after some time his words finally made sense. He wasn't planning on blackmailing us for sex – he knew that wouldn't work – he was planning to get her to fall for him. I couldn't take that knowledge and sit here ignoring it, so instead, I stood up and asked him to go outside with me – quickly looking at my friends so they wouldn't follow – and walked out of the cafeteria. I kept walking until we were deep into the forest that surrounded our school, a few feet outside from the parking lot. I turned to look at him and saw an emotion that I couldn't quite place, but I let it go for now. I had more important matters to take care of.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE DICK!" I didn't even bothered to keep my voice down, no one could hear me anyways, and we were too deep in the forest for anyone to notice us.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOKS LIKE I'M FUCKING DOING TO YOU, HUH?" he was angry and I knew it had a lot to do with loosing the bet. THE BET! Of course, why didn't I think about it before? My free wish! "I'M TRYING TO GET IN ONE OF THE FUCKING HOTTEST GIRLS' PANTS, AND I DON'T NEED YOU FUCKING RUINING IT, SWAN" he was being bold about it and that was what angered me the most. If he could say it so freely now, I didn't wanted to imagine what would it be like later, if Angela gives him what he wants. I took a deep breath and answered him in the calmest voice I could muster up, while being so angry.

"And who says that Ang's gonna give you the time of the day?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he too took a deep breath to calm down

"Trust me Swan; I know what I'm doing"

"I'm not gonna let you do it. You _must_ stay away from her" my voice was demanding and cold and I was glaring at him. I don't even have the strength to yell at him anymore.

"And how do you plan on stopping me, Isabella?" I hate when he calls me like that and he knows it, he's just trying to get me angrier.

"Well if I do recall correctly – and I do – we made a bet that granted me a free wish, remember? You would do one thing that I wanted you to. And my wish is that you _must _stay way from her" I could almost see the wheels turning in his head and he smirked at me when he found his solution.

"NO"

"NO?"

"Yes Bella, I said No… your wish does not covers anything related to the bet"

"We never did rules for my wish"

"Well, I'm making them now" I wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face with a slap, but I knew that it wouldn't help me in my position, so I had to resist the urge.

"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes for you to stay away from her. FOREVER" the words left my mouth before my mind could even register them; but I knew that I would keep that promise

"Really Bella? Whatever it takes?" the glint in his eyes told me that I was in it for hell but I couldn't care less. I looked him in the eye and told him

"Of course, Edward"

"Take her place"

"Excuse Me? What do you mean with 'take her place'?" the emotion that I saw earlier in his eyes was back and I could finally place it as desire, desire for me. He took two long steps towards me and crashed me to his chest, he placed his hands on my back and mine were touching his marble-like sculptured chest. I could feel every single part of him touching my body and I couldn't help but like the feeling.

"I mean gorgeous, YOU AND ME, PORT ANGELES, TONIGHT" I knew what he meant and it scared the shit out of me but I couldn't back away, I'm not a coward "unless you want me to keep with my plan"

"NO!" I took a deep breath and uttered the words that I never thought would ever leave my mouth "pick me up at seven, I'll be waiting outside of the Hotchkiss' house, ten or so feet into the forest"

I looked in his eyes and I saw lust, desire, need and dare I say… fear. What would THE EDWARD MASEN be afraid of? He pulled me closer to his body and entwined his fingers on my brown locks – that cascaded in long curls over my back – and kissed me passionately. The kiss was like nothing I've experienced before, I mean, I've been kissed a fair amount of times but nothing could compare to Edward's kisses. His mouth was in sync with mine and our lips moved perfectly together, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth for him. When his tongue touched mine I couldn't help but moan at the contact and he kept pressing me against him like his life depended on it. I ran my hands over his bronze hair and it felt amazing, better than I've ever thought it'll be, when I couldn't take the lack of air anymore, I broke the kiss. We were both panting but he still managed to leave me stunned

"That Swan, is only one of the many things I can do to you, and you'll be seeing the rest of them, TONIGHT" and because I am childish and I couldn't let him win and probably because I was still a little flustered from the kiss, I did the only thing that I could think of in this moment; I slapped him and left.

Since I had already lost my Home Economics' class and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to go to History and act like nothing happened, I decided to send the Rose and Alice a text, asking them to ride back home with my brothers. I took my phone out and wrote 'Have something 2 do, ride w/my brothers. Call u l8ter. XO B.' before pressing the 'send' button. I went to Carlisle's Mercedes and drove back home in a daze; my thoughts in a green-eyed boy and what he had planned for tonight; I couldn't help but to be a bit scared. I knew that this was wrong but I couldn't see my friend hurt over this boy. Unfortunately, this way my only chance to do something about it. Another reason for my fear was that I've never been with a boy like that, I mean, I had a lot of boyfriends back home, but I never had sex with any of them. I knew that if Edward wasn't pleased he would keep with his plans, and that meant that I lost my virginity to him over nothing.

I decided to stop thinking about it before I chickened out, instead I went upstairs and to my bedroom, picked up a book and sunk in my bed to get my mind out of trouble. An hour later I heard the door of the jeep slam and my brothers making their way to their bedrooms; once the peace returned I kept reading. At five thirty I was too nervous to be able to focus on what the book said, so I closed it and went to Jasper's bedroom. I could hear him and Emmett playing something on the Wii and trashing at the television. I opened the door and they turned to look at me.

"Heyy Bells, you okay?" my brothers' concern was really sweet but I couldn't help but feel guilty because of the lie I was about to say.

"Yeahh Em, I was just letting you know that I'm going on a date around seven, kay?"

"Really Bells? Who's the lucky guy?" shit, I never thought that Jasper would be interested on who I was 'going out' with

"Umm… actually Jazz, I prefer to tell ya' guys later. You know, if things don't work out or something, I'd rather not have to bail you out of jail because I couldn't keep you away from him" I gave my biggest fake smile and he smirked and motioned for me to get closer. Once I was close enough, he whispered in my ear

"Don't worry Bella… if he hurts you, we _do_ have a lot of money to get me out of jail" I punched his chest playfully and kissed him and Em before leaving the bedroom and making a run for mine. As soon as I closed the door a let out a breath that I didn't knew I was holding and headed to my closet.

Since I didn't knew where Edward was taking me, I decided on a simple regal blue dress, it was a sleeveless waist-tie dress; it had square neckline with pleated bust, adjustable spaghetti straps and elastic empire waist with back sash tie. It really didn't mattered what I was wearing though, he was likely to rip it off at some point in the night; so I decided to pay more attention to what was going to be _under_ the dress. I rummaged trough my underwear drawer until I found what I was looking for. It was my blue tube top bra and flowy skirt with hook and eye detail and ribbon trim, thong and stockings. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower, I used my strawberry shampoo and freesia shower gel, and the smell soothed my nerves considerably. Once outside and changed I matched the dress with strappy platform pumps. My jewelry consisted of diamond earrings and matching necklace, I applied a little bit of makeup to enhance my features and did my eyes in a blue-silver-smoky-way; I added mascara, eye liner, blush and pink lip gloss. I did my hair in a stylish bun and pinned my bangs to the side; by six thirty I was done and ready to go.

While I waited for it to be seven, I picked up my purse and the carry on I had prepared earlier. I checked my cell phone and I had 15 messages, 21 missed calls and 9 voice mails, might as well look trough them now. All the messages were from either Rose or Alice, figures; I opened the first one – it had been send 5 minutes after I wrote mine – and it said 'B – Don't worry we'll ride w/the jerks. Call u l8ter – R', I erased it and realized that they had called me 15 times since the first message and they had left 8 of the voicemails and 13 of the texts in that time. The next text was from Ally and it said 'B – WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MISSY, AND WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE. LOVE U – A' and Rose's voicemail weren't exactly better 'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR FUCKING CELL PHONE RIGHT IN THIS SECOND, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. ANSWER ME NOWWWW!' I figured that the rest of them will say the same, so I just erased everything and typed a review 'Girls, puh-lease don't freak out. I'm fine. Call u l8ter – B'. When I was done it was five to seven, so I turned off the phone and went to Jazz's bedroom; I opened the door and poked my head in

"Heyy guys gotta leave. Behave and tell Renee and Charlie that I'll probably be back later"

"Will do Bello, love ya' sis"

"Thanks Em, love ya' too guys. Bye" I closed the door and picked my bags and keys before heading in the direction of the forest. From where I was I could clearly see the full moon and the stars that were shining on the sky, it was truly a sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it" I was startled when I heard him speak since I thought I was alone, but I soon calmed down when I realized Edward was here with me in the forest.

"Yeah, you don't get to see a lot of these nights in Phoenix" I turned around and almost gasped at the sight in front of me. Edward was wearing dark blue jeans, dress shoes and a black button up shirt with the first three buttons open and rolled to his elbows. His green eyes shone in the moonlight and his bronze hair was in its usual disarray; I could smell his cologne from where I was standing. I was starting to feel dizzy and took a deep breath to calm myself. When I finally finished ogling him I realized he was checking me out, and by the looks of it, he liked what he saw.

"I know what you mean" he turned to the sky and back at me "So, are you ready to go?" I nodded and he took my hand. When we stepped out of the forest I saw the car I've dreamed of getting since I saw it for the first time; he had a fucking Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I heard him chuckle at my response to the car and I turned to look at him, a look of disbelief in my face, I'm sure.

"Is it yours?"

"Yep, Carlisle's welcome present. I've been looking for an opportunity to drive it though. Forks isn't a place for this kind of car, so I figured that Seattle would do"

"Seattle?"

"Well, I figured that since Forks and Port Angeles don't really have a lot of nice places, then I'll take you to Seattle. Besides is far enough that no one will recognize us"

"But, what about school?"

"Carlisle agreed to call them?"

"How did you got him to agree?"

"I told him that I was taking you to a concert as a way to apologize for my rude behavior and he even insisted on paying the hotel we were going to stay in" he took my carry on and threw it in the trunk before opening my door and getting in "Would you please stop asking me stupid questions, Bella. Really I got it all covered, we'll be back tomorrow around noon and it'll be like if nothing had happened" He took off and we were both silent; after a while I couldn't take it anymore so I broke the silence with a question that had been bothering since we left Forks.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I know that we don't plan on telling anyone about this, right?"

"Right?" he was looking at me from the corner of his eye and I could see his brow furrow in confusion

"But why aren't you gonna tell anyone? I mean, I'm not telling because I'm not exactly proud of what I'm doing, but you? I don't get it" I knew there was something more for him not to brag about this and especially to take all the risks in going all the way to Seattle so no one will see us.

"That's none of your damn business" he kept his eyes locked in the road and with an unknown emotion filling them; I could also see his knuckles turning white because of the force he was gripping the steering wheel with. I touched his knee and he visibly relaxed, also the earlier emotion was gone and in its place was an expression-less mask "sorry for snapping at you Bella… but could you please let it go and just enjoy the night, please" his eyes were pleading with me and I couldn't do anything but nod. After that, he relaxed and actually started talking to me, we spend the rest of the trip getting to know each other and at times I could get a glimpse of the sweet and caring Edward and I couldn't help but wish that he would act like that all the time. I guess, we can't always have what we want.

**EPOV**

Bella looked gorgeous in the dress she was wearing; I loved how that color looked on her fair skin and how it hugged her curves perfectly. I couldn't help but stare at her all through dinner; she was truly a wonderful girl to talk to and I found myself at ease in her company. _That_ was what scared me the most and the reason why we were here in the first place. I knew that I couldn't start thinking of her as dateable material, I mean, I'm THE FUCKING EDWARD MASEN, and I don't date. So I tried to push all the thoughts about her being my girlfriend out of my head – failing miserably – and tried to think of her as any other girl; trying to convince myself that she wasn't different from the rest. Of course I knew better and I had a feeling that Isabella Swan was going something that would change my life once and for all. And I couldn't help but wonder if I should be feeling fear or happiness because of that thought.

By the time dinner was over I could feel my patience reaching its limit and I was getting nervous. I don't know what the hell is going out with me, I've never felt nervous around a girl, and I don't plan on starting right now. Not even in my first time I felt like this, actually I was ease at ease that time compared to this one. Well, I guess that Bella Swan had that power over me, and I just met her a few days ago. Looking up at her, I saw how the weight of things finally fell on her and she was over thinking everything. I just hoped that in that process she wouldn't realize that I wasn't worth her time; and that she shouldn't be giving me her virginity. I knew that she wasn't going to keep it 'till her wedding but she did wanted the moment to be especial. That was why I went overboard with this, if it had been any other situation, I would have fucked her in the back of my car, or at least of that I wanted to convince myself of. I couldn't take her silence anymore so I decided to break her out of her thoughts; never in my life have I wanted so much to know what someone was thinking like I did right know.

"Hey, ready to leave?" she looked up to meet my eyes and nodded, her blank face, once again, in place. I extended my hand and helped her up and outside to the car; I opened the door for her and closed it before getting myself inside. The ride to the hotel was silent and it was suffocating me. When we arrived I got outside and opened her door before she could even unlock her seat belt from the seat, she got out and we went inside immediately. The hotel was perfect, classy but simple, just like her. I could tell that Bella was taking everything in, sometimes they way she saw everything really surprised me; so I decided to let her wander for a moment, while I checked us in. The receptionist was a woman in her late forties and she was really nice.

"Hello honey, how can I help you tonight?"

"I have a reservation under the name Edward Masen"

"Of course hon, let me see" she typed my name on the screen and handed me the keys to the bedroom "yeah, Edward Masen, twentieth floor, room 2262, honeymoon suite. Enjoy your stay"

"Thank you" I went to look for Bella just to find her talking to an old woman and my curiosity got the best of me, I stopped and paid attention to what they were saying

"You're here alone sweetie?"

"Not exactly, you could say that I'm here with a very good friend" Bella blushed when she said that, what a good friend I must be

"Oh I see… you shouldn't be ashamed sweetheart, its okay to want to spend the night with your boyfriend" who the hell was this woman?

"Oh no –" Bella tried to explain to her that I wasn't her boyfriend but the woman cut her off

"It's your first time isn't it?" Bella nodded and the woman smiled sweetly at her "you don't have to do anything you don't want to, if he loves you, he'll wait for you. That boy is lucky to have a girl like you"

"Thanks"

"She's quite something, isn't she son?" I turned around to face an old man, probably in his mid-sixties smiling at me

"Excuse me?"

"The girl, she's with you, right? I can see the way you look at her, she must be a handful though, she's really gorgeous" I turned to look at Bella and she was now alone, I stared at her for a second before reassuring the old man

"Yeah, she's quite the beauty" I felt him pat my back but when I turned around he was nowhere I sight, I chuckled at myself and went to Bella. What was I thinking, following stranger's advices, yeah right "Bella, are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah sorry, do you have the keys?"

"Yes, come on, lets go" I took her carry on bag and we went to the room, I pushed the door open and turned to look at her, once again, she was drinking everything in "The bathroom is in there if you want to refresh" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and took her bags before locking herself in the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight I let out a sigh of relief and went to open the balcony doors. I needed some alone time. Leaning over the railing of the balcony, staring at the stars, I couldn't help but think about the things that changed in my life over the past month. I thought about how my parents would be disappointed of what I've become, my mother taught me to respect women and I felt like I was letting her down with my actions. A change in the air made me realize that Bella has joined me in the balcony, and that she was now not to far away from me and I turned around to look at her.

She had let her hair down and it flowed around her with the air. She smelled like strawberries and freesias and just like a girl, and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her by the waist and crashed her to my chest and kissed her like my very existence depended on her. She felt so tiny and soft in my arms and just like she belonged in there. Her full and luscious lips were sweet and I nibbled on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing me entrance and I started to caress it with my tongue. I ran my hand along her arms and felt her shudder, I became fully aware that we were still outside and I realized she was probably cold. I took her on my arms and carried her inside, shutting the doors with my feet. Never breaking the kiss I lowered her until she was on the bed and then took my time to look at her. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight, her skin glowed and her eyes were full of lust and want; and I just couldn't resist the urge to touch her.

I kicked my shoes and socks off and lowered myself at her side; I caressed her entire face with my hands, trying to memorize her features. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to forget about her, this was different. The weekend had stirred feelings in me that I wasn't ready to face just yet; so I decided to kiss her in order to forget about everything. Our kisses became more urgent and I ran a hand from her knee up to her tight when I felt a lacy material.

"Fuck Bella, what are you wearing under the dress?" she smirked and whispered in my ear

"Well, you will never know if you leave my dress on" really? She was giving me free reign, I looked her in the eye and I realized that she wanted me too. I helped her up to her feet and turned her so her back was now facing me. I slowly took one of the straps off with my teeth and she shuddered under my touch; I repeated the process with the other one and lowered the zipper slowly, letting the dress pool at her feet. She turned to look at me and I felt myself getting harder, if it was possible. I was already rock-hard. Bella was dressed in a strapless blue and black bra and matching skirt, the skirt was holding her stockings in place and I was pretty sure that she had a thong under it. She looked absolutely ravishing. And what she said next surprised me even more.

"Well, now I think that you have too many clothes on, Mr." she started undoing the buttons of my shirt and when she was done, she dragged her hands over my chest and to my shoulders, successfully removing the shirt before them. She locked her hands in my hair and kissed me passionately; in that moment I couldn't see anything else. I wanted her and her only and right now no one could stop me. I carried her to bed and sat her down. I got to my knees and gently took her shoes off, I unhooked one of the stockings from the skirt and slowly dragged it down, then the other. I kissed my way up until I reached the hem of the skirt and this one, too, took it off.

She was panting and moaning my name and I continued kissing her. I could never get tired of her kisses. My hands started discovering her body and her hands reached to the button of my jeans, I helped her undo the button and we quickly got rid of them. She broke the kiss panting for air and I continued kissing and sucking on her jaw and neck; she arched her chest up and I took this as my opportunity to unclasp her bra. Throwing it quickly to the other side of the room I turned to look at my goddess, she was perfect and begging me to touch her

"Edward… please… touch me" I obeyed to her request and I realized that I'll do anything this woman asked me to. Her breasts fit perfectly on my hands and I had to taste her, I lowered myself and placed a quick kiss on her right breast, she moaned and that was the only encouragement I needed, I took it inside my mouth and started gently sucking and blowing on it. With my other hand, I teased her left breast before changing my mouth to it and repeating the process. I trailed kisses down her stomach and towards her wet pussy. I took one of the strings in the thong between my teeth and slowly dragged it down until it reached her ankles and threw it to join the pile of discarded clothes.

"Edward please… I need you now" I wanted her to enjoy this so I just kissed her one more time and pressed my covered erection to her wet pussy, eliciting a moan from her.

"God Bella, you're so wet for me" I was enjoying kissing her too much, but when her hands reached the top of my boxers, something inside of me snapped and I realized that I couldn't do this. I stopped her and she turned to look at me confused. I realized that getting her out of my system was not going to happen, I would just want her more. I realized that I couldn't take this from her because she was clearly afraid. The look on the restaurant told me that she wasn't ready and I couldn't bring her this kind if pain. Suddenly, the old lady's words stuck me 'if he loves you, he'll wait for you' I knew what she meant right now and I finally saw what had been in there since the first time I laid eyes on her. I had fallen for her that day on the parking lot. I realized that I'M IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN; I knew I had to tell her, but I was too afraid of how she would react. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment; I got out of bed and got dressed, I didn't even look at her before I left the room.

**BPOV**

To say I was confused would be an understatement; I couldn't understand what had just happened and why he left. I knew he wanted me, I had felt it when he was pressed against me, and I had seen it in his eyes so many times before. But the fear from earlier and the fact that I was left naked and alone in here, by the man that I finally realized I was in love with, just made me feel rejected. I knew I was foolish to fall for the player, but there was nothing I could do about it. That's why I was going to give him my virginity. That old lady's words made me realize that I had always been in love with him; since the first time I saw him on that fateful day on history. So finding myself in this position just made me fell awful and ugly. And I did the only thing that was left to do when you are alone and brokenhearted; I cried.

While I cried I thought about the things that happened tonight. He had been so sweet over dinner that I almost forgot that we weren't really dating. For the first time since I met him, he didn't even flirt with any other woman but me. I remembered being afraid when we left the restaurant but after my chat with the woman in the lobby I was mostly confused. When I went to the bathroom was when everything seemed to fall into place, while I brushed my hair I realized that I was in love with Edward Anthony Masen and that I would do anything for him; but I knew he would never feel the same way. So when I found him staring at the streets from the balcony, I decided that no matter what, I would give anything and everything to Edward, and I would take whatever he gave me on change. When he started kissing me and undressing me, I felt loved and desired. I knew it was wrong to feel that way because he wasn't in love with me, but I couldn't help it.

I always knew that I would give myself to man that I was in love with. All the fear that I had felt in the restaurant before, was just a distant memory. I was ready and I wanted no one but him to bring me that kind of pleasure. I wanted to show him how much I loved him without having to say the words and without having to be crushed because he couldn't say them back. I also knew that I will have to forget about him as soon as we arrived to Forks and that I'll be forced to bury my feelings for him in the deepest of my soul. But for tonight I was just going to forget about everything and enjoy. Of course all of my plans were crushed when he pulled away from me and left me alone.

I don't know how much time I spend there just crying, I knew he wasn't coming back so I didn't even changed, I just covered myself with the blankets and cried. When I finally got the strength to stop crying, I got dressed, took my bags and was out of the hotel and hailing a cab. I must have been a sobbing mess, but I couldn't care less about it. There was no way I was going to spend the night in Seattle and much less in that damned room. It just hurt too much; so I gave the driver the directions to my house and three hours later, here I am sitting in my bed, dressed in my pajamas and crying myself to sleep over the man that broke my heart, but that I couldn't stop loving. I was crying myself to sleep over THE EDWARD FUCKING MASEN. Over Forks High School biggest player. Over the love of my life.

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! YAYY! AND SORRY FOR THE COCKBLOCK AT THE END, BUT WELL EDDIE HAD TO REALIZE HIS FEELING AT SOME POINT DIDN'T HE? I REALLY WASN'T PLANNING ON THE STORY TO BE THIS WAY BUT I GUESS THAT EDWARD AND BELLA HAVE MINDS OF THEIR OWN, I JUST WRITE WHAT THEY TELL ME TO…WELL I'M GONNA GO HIDE UNDER A ROCK NOW SO YOU WONT KILL ME! REVIEW!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_I'm Not Falling For You__»__ Bella get's picked to be on a dating reality show! How will the guys show their love and who will be the last one standing!_

**XOXO *A & V***


	11. MY FUTURE MY DESTINY

**A/N: SO HERE'S THE SOO PROMISED CHAPTER! LET THE REAL DRAMA BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY. THE REMAINDER IS MY ORIGINAL WORK. NO COPYING OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS WORK IS PERMITTED WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN AUTHORIZATION**

**CHAPTER 11: MY FUTURE… MY DESTINY.**

As I stared to the stars from my balcony, dressed in my beautiful designer dress and as I heard the music from the party downstairs, I couldn't help but think about my life these past months. My recovery from that awful night in Seattle never happened. I still wake up sweating and crying, that night still fills every single one of my dreams. I dream of his lips on my skin and of his gorgeous body over mine. But I wake up to a lonely bedroom and to the feeling of rejection still lingering in my sheets. Edward didn't spoke to me after that night. I still remember the day he arrived…

_Flashback_

_Alice and Rose came to pick me up Tuesday morning. I had cried myself to sleep a couple of hours ago and was deadly tired. I still got out of bed, into the bathroom and dressed. I went through the motions of the morning acting as if nothing was wrong. I wore a black long sleeved cardigan sweater over a white shirt, dark blue jeans and black high heels. I flat ironed my hair and did my make up simple; I wore no accessories but diamond earrings, sunglasses and my purse. By the time I was done, I looked refreshed and unaffected. The girls and I left for school and stayed for cheer practice. Edward never arrived, not even for after-school football practice. Everyone was worried about him; he was known for never missing practice. I knew better, he was just too ashamed or repulsed to look at me right now. _

"_Come on guys, I don't know why you're all worked up about this. He probably just got entertained with a girl. That seems to happen a lot to him" my voice was nonchalant and my face was mask but on the inside, I felt my blood boiling. It angered me that he could be with any other girl but me. Was there something wrong with me?_

"_I don't know Bella; I have a bad feeling about this"_

"_Oh, puh-lease Ali, don't be so melodramatic" I knew that I was being harsh, but if I softened up a bit, I was surely going to break down and I could not let that happen. No one could know about that humiliating night._

"_It seems like someone woke up more bitchy than usual"_

"_Shut the hell up Em" I glared at him and he stopped his comments. The least I needed right now was my brother's teasing. I was on edge, as much as I hated to admit it; I wanted to see Edward too. Even if it was to have him glare at me. I wanted to know if he was okay; he left the hotel room pretty wild and I was worried sick. My brothers were called for practice and we went back to ours; Edward still didn't appear. _

_Practice finished and we went back to the Cullen's house, supposedly to wait for Edward. Past five o'clock, he finally appeared. He was so drunk he couldn't even walk straight, much less talk or even think of driving. He was carrying a bottle of tequila with him; I thanked god that there were no adults in here; they would have killed him if they found him like that. He had last night's clothes on, but they weren't on the state they had been when he left the room. His shirt was ripped and some buttons were missing, his pants were covered in dirt and he had no jacket or shoes on. What shocked me the most were his eyes, his deep and dazzling green eyes were full of self loathing and defeat, and there was enough feeling to make me shudder from fear. He looked like a kid, so broken and helpless that it broke my heart. My brothers helped him to one of the loveseats in the living room and took the bottle away. Bad idea._

"_Hee...eey suuu...cke...eeer, give...eee meee tha…aat" his words were slurred but Jasper still understood what he meant. I did too; he wanted to get drunk until he couldn't remember what had happened. _

"_No way man, you're out of it and you don't know what the hell you're doing" my brother's voice was firm and final; Edward sighted in defeat and slumped in the seat. Alice had tears in her eyes and was clearly afraid but she still kneeled at his side._

"_Eddie, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" she spoke to him in the softest voice I've ever heard, like she was talking to a baby, or like he was made from crystal and was about to break. He glared at me but other than that, remained silent. "Edward, please answer me" Edward stood up and pushed her away, in an attempt to get to his room, he didn't make it far before he collapsed and fell down the stairs. _

"_EDWAAAARD!!!" we rushed to where he had landed at the bottom of the stairs to check on him. He had hit his head pretty hard and was passed out; he also had a large slash on the back of his head, probably from the impact. Alice and Rosalie were drowning in their tears and my brothers were just looking at him. It was time to take matters in my own hands. I swallowed my tears back and started giving them instructions. _

"_Emmett, Jasper; get Edward to his room now. I'll be there in a sec" they reacted to my words and picked him up and to his bedroom. I turned to look at the girls and glared at them "stop crying. You won't help him like that. Rosalie, go to Carlisle's office and get his first aid kit. Alice, heat some water and bring towels" they stood there staring at me "NOOW!" I climbed the two flights of stairs without looking back. Emmett and Jasper were just placing Edward on his bed. "Thanks guys, but please go and look for the girls. Help them calm down and bring the things I asked them for" they left without a word and left me with Edward in there. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off without moving him so much. His head was definitely going to hurt if I was harsh._

_I don't know what came over me, but seeing him in that bed, all hurt and in pain made my chest ache. My hand reached up to sweep his messy bronze hair away from his eyes and a tear fell down from my cheek. "Why did you have to do this Edward? This is not the answer" I kissed his lips softly and pulled back when I heard noise in the hallway. _

"_Here are the towels Bella" I turned to look at Alice and everyone was there, the girls still crying. I took the towels and the first aid kit from them._

"_Em, Jazz. Please take the girls downstairs and give them some water. They need to calm down. Also, can you call Carlisle or Charlie please" Alice and Rose started to protest but a glare was enough for them to comply, the four left the room and went downstairs. I started to clean Edward's wounds; it was clear that he needed a doctor; he had sliced his head with the steps. But the towels would have to do until someone arrives. What seemed like an eternity later, but I'm sure it wasn't even an hour, Charlie appeared. He took care of Edward and gave him some pain meds. When he woke up the next day, he said he couldn't remember what had happened nor why he was drunk; but I was sure he was just covering for me. _

_End of Flashback_

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I recalled that specific memory. I tried to avoid thinking of him at all cost after that day; but it wasn't easy. I tried to focus on my friends and brothers, on my classes; hell, I even tried focusing on other boys. But I couldn't forget about him. Nothing worked. I felt a change on the atmosphere and I instantly knew that he was here. I basked in his presence for a little before breaking the utterly perfect silence.

"What are you doing here?"

*************************************************************************

**EPOV**

As I stared at her I felt everything around me disappear. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in the moonlight. Her golden dress made her look like an angel. It enhanced every single one of her features perfectly, giving her a dream-like look. The stars paled in comparison to her and nothing else mattered.

Usually when I make a decision I never regret it, but with her everything is different. Every decision I ever made around her went the wrong way. It didn't help that her expectations of me were so low. She expected always the worst from me, nothing I did was good enough. The decision that I'll regret even if I live a thousand years was the one to leave. I couldn't understand, or I didn't want to understand what I had done to her. At the time, I was just thinking about me, about what the realization and power of love could do to me. I got drunk in hopes of drowning my feelings but her face kept popping on my head. Soon her face was not the only thing that appeared; her angelic voice, her luscious legs, her slim and sexy figure; they all clouded my thoughts.

Another mistake I made was my silence. I never spoke to her, ashamed of my actions and afraid of what she might say. I refused to look at the deception in her eyes. I watched her from apart; always hidden in the shadows… lurking. I saw her smile and I wished so many times that I was the one causing it. I saw her have fun with my sisters, laugh at her brothers. I was hurt when I saw her flirt with boys; and I couldn't stop the voice in my head that said '_that could have been you'_. I didn't want to be hurt by reality.

Today, just like every day in the past months, I watched her from apart. Not daring to speak a word that could break her spell over me. Her mere presence was haunting, but strangely soothing. She looked lost in her thoughts; immersed on her memories. The ghost of a sad smile grazed her lips. Probably thinking about better days; days in which I didn't troubled her life.

She never spoke to me either, too repulsed to even look my way. I couldn't blame her though; I am repulsive. I'm a monster for hurting my angel. She avoided me like the plague. I knew she hadn't told anyone about what happened between us. I wouldn't hold it against her if she did. I knew her brothers too well and I knew they would kill me as soon as they heard the news. I deserved it; but it probably would have been an easier punishment. It was more painful this way. I wasn't sure if she was aware of me but I planned on enjoying her presence as long as she allowed me. It wasn't long enough, though.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was blank, it gave me nothing to hold on; but it still sent shivers down my spine. It was like honey and I felt home. She didn't even turn to look at me as she spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" I wanted to keep her talking, to see if she turned to me. I felt the need to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours" it was an easy question to answer but I wasn't sure if she'll answer mine. Nothing was pure and simple with Bella.

"Carlisle sent me to look for you. The ball is about to drop and he wants you to be downstairs. He was worried too; you locked yourself up here since Charlie and Renee left two hours ago" like expected she didn't answer. I stayed where I was.

"What are you waiting for? A round of applause or what? Just tell Carlisle that I'll be there in a few" her voice was harsh and she turned defensive; but she still didn't look at me.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I never promised anything" I had to try a different approach since this one wasn't working.

"What are you doing in here" she was silent but after a second she sighted

"If I answer you'll leave?"

"Yes"

"I wasn't in the mood to party"

"LIAR" that got her to look at me, her doe eyes were full of anger "you love to party. It's your favorite pastime" I needed to get a reaction out of her; if anger was the only one I could get, then so it be.

"Back off Masen. This is none of your damn business" I started walking toward her until I had her cornered against the rail of the balcony.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You smell like whisky and cheap Revlon" her eyes shifted from angry to amused in matter of seconds "I guess drunk is the only way to do Tanya. I can't believe you don't get bored with her" she was trying to free herself from my arms but I just tightened my hold on her.

"Actually, I had only one glass of whisky and Carlisle was the one to save me from Tanya. Hardly a reason to be jealous, my lovely" douche Edward was back and I was sure it was to bother her.

"Ha. Me? Jealous? Of Tanya? Not even in your wildest dreams Masen" of course Tanya had nothing in comparison to Bella.

"So… are you gonna be a good girl and tell me what are you doing up here, alone, in the cold?" my face was inches apart from hers and I had to urge to get closer. To taste her again.

"Umm…" she pretended to think and then continued "are you gonna be a good boy and tell me why you left on Seattle" I flinched, my smirk faltered and my heart skipped a beat. Her face was blank and her stare cold but she didn't flinch back like I did. I felt a searing pain rip trough me as the memories from that night filled my mind.

"No"

"No? I knew you didn't have the pants to face me. You're too much of a coward"

"Why you choose to talk about that tonight of all nights?"

"Are you gonna let go off me and go downstairs?" I didn't fail to notice that she ignored every single one of my questions.

"No"

"Why not?"

"You said you wanted to talk about Seattle. I'm not gonna leave until we sort it out. Even if I have to stay all night in here" I was telling her the truth. I couldn't bear another second of her indifference. If telling her that I love her was going to change everything, then I'll do it in a heartbeat.

"You have to leave. Carlisle will look for us if we don't go downstairs"

"Let him look or let's do this quickly. You started with the question and you'll stay here to listen to the answer; even if it's the last thing I do" my voice was final and we both knew that there was little time left. The ball was going to drop in minutes.

"No. just let me go and forget about it" a pained expression covered here features and I felt my heart break a little "I don't want to remember. Please Edward… Please" her voice was so low and broken; she couldn't even look at me. Unconsciously, my hand reached up to her chin and I lifted her head so I was looking directly into her eyes.

"Bella, sweetie, look at me, please. Let me explain what happened" my voice was barely a whisper. I was afraid of her reaction "give me a chance to tell you the truth" my eyes were pleading and if asked I would kneel at her feet.

"Edward, please don't. Don't hurt me anymore. You did enough already" she looked so scared and broken. The strongest woman I've ever met looked so fragile right now. She had to know the truth. I had to fix everything with her

"Bella, I left that night because I realized that I lo…" I heard the countdown downstairs and the cheers as the ball dropped. Bella's mouth was centimeters away from mine. Her soft lips barely moved as she spoke.

"Forget it. Just kiss me and forget it" I closed the gap between us and kissed her. I felt the familiar jolt of electricity running through me as her lips moved in sync with mine. Her hands went to my hair as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. I deepened the kiss and I allowed myself to get lost in her. I kissed her for everything; for the hurt I caused, for the need and despair of not having her with me. The kiss said sorry, forgive me, forget my mistakes, please let me in… I love you. I broke the kiss when neither one of us could take the lack of oxygen and rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella. I lo…"

"What a lovely scene we have in here" I turned around and shielded Bella from this intruder. He was a young man, probably in his mid twenties, he had dark hair, striking red eyes and a frightening smile plastered on his face.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in here?" my voice was low and menacing but he just laughed at me.

"You really think you're scaring me, kid? And please drop the charade; you can't protect her from me Edward. Neither of you is safe while I'm in here"

"Like hell I can't. Try to hurt her and you'll see" I had no idea how he knew my name but I was sure as hell that this stranger was not going to hurt my Bella.

"Ha! Boy, you don't stand a chance against me" he crouched and jumped on me, successfully knocking me to the floor. His iron grip made it impossible to free myself and he used a piece of fabric to cut my vision.

"EDWARD!!!" Bella's cries broke the silence. Her voice was scared and repulsed

"BELLA!!!" she started sobbing but made no other sound "Bella, sweetie, calm down; okay? I promise that everything will be okay"

"You can't promise her that, lover boy. You're both at our mercy now"

"Don't hurt her. Take me but leave her here" I felt my body being lifted from the floor and carried at an impressive speed away from the house. I could hear Bella's cries a few feet apart, so I knew she was still with me.

"We can't do that. You see, you've been both very naughty in the past months. It would have been so easy to take you that night you went to Seattle. But what fun would that one be? Poor Bella didn't even notice that I was the one driving the cab" a panicked shout ripped through Bella as realization dawned on her. "But no, it's better this way. More painful if you are conscious of what's happening" he threw us to the floor of a dark room and closed the doors behind him. The only thing I could hear was his laugh as it vanished with the distance and Bella's cries of fear.

"Bella?"

"Emmett? Em, are you in here?" I took the piece of fabric off and looked around; Bella was also removing the blindfold from her eyes and Emmett was holding a crying Rosalie on the corner.

"Rose? Baby are you okay" I slowly made my way to where she was and she flung herself to my arms.

"God, I'm so glad you're okay. He…he told us… that he" she couldn't finish the sentence before sobs overtook her. I hugged her tightly to my body and I heard Emmett do the same for Bella. A blinding light came from the doors but was soon gone. Two more bundles were thrown inside.

"Rose, go to Bella. Emmett come and help me please" the girls hugged each other tightly as Emmett and I made our way to the door. I heard a whimper leave one of the blankets and I instantly removed it. Alice had been tied and gagged. Emmett removed the blanket from the other body and we found Jasper in the same situation as my sister but unconscious.

"JAZZY!!!"

"ALICE!!!" after the girls calmed down and Japer woke up, we finally stopped moving. Six guys came and blindfolded us before they took us outside. As we were taken deeper into the city the weather became colder. They threw us to the floor again and left us there. Taking off the blindfold I registered my surroundings. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly.

"Where are we?"

"In Volterra, dear Alice" a smooth voice called from somewhere in the room and we turned around to locate it. Three men with long robes were standing in the center of the room, two women in summer dresses behind them. The man who spoke had jet-black, long hair and translucent white skin, chalklike; his eyes were the same striking red color as the ones from the guys that captured us. His voice was just a soft sighing.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh dear, I know all your names. I've watched you since you were born; how could I not know them?" he smiled at her but his face was scary "But forgive me, I haven't introduced myself nor my brothers properly. We are –"

"Aro, Caius and Marcus, nighttime patrons of the arts and rulers of Volterra"

"Very good Isabella; very good"

"Bella, do you know them?"

"No, but I've heard enough to fear them" Bella never broke the eye contact with Aro as she told us the story "months ago I found a collection of books in Carlisle's study. At first I thought they were normal books, but they turned out to be journals. Esme's journals in fact. I never believed what they said; that's it until now. She spoke about breathtaking, mythological creatures that subsisted by drinking the blood of their victims. The Cold Ones, she said; or commonly called… VAMPIRES. They are said to be beautiful and fast, and cold-skinned, and very hard at touch. Everything about them is a predator, and everything about them in theory is supposed to lead us to them as their prey, we can't out run them, and we can't out strengthen them, we are completely helpless against the threat of them. They are part of the undead and they are immortal"

"But how are those myths related to this, Bella?"

"They aren't myths Emmett. She spoke of three specific vampires in her journals; Aro, Caius and Marcus. The Volturi are the equivalent of a royal family to vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world. They operate from the city of Volterra, Italy. Although they are not the 'official' royal family of vampires, they still act as though they are, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts'; as, because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire or human present. However, they abuse of the power that they posses."

"You seem to be very… informed about us Isabella. I hope you also know what happens to the humans that know too much" Bella's face paled and her eyes were full of fear.

"You wouldn't"

"You see Isabella. I would. Not only because of your knowledge but because if a debt. Do you remember anything else from Esme's journals?"

"Just that Carlisle and Charlie lived with you before they met her and Renee. Nothing else" I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the guys before us were vampires. It was impossible.

"You see, my dear. Charlie and Carlisle stole Esme and Renee from my guard. Such a waste… they had a lot of potential. I prepared my revenge for a long time, but the opportunity to put it in action took a lot to present itself. It eventually did and it was perfect; not even if I planned it would it have gotten better. They met your parents in one of their multiple façades trough college; they were really attached. They went to their weddings and they used to do reunions once in a while. But then Elizabeth and Valerie got pregnant and my plan was set in motion. We were going to kill you and your parents, but you had too much potential to let it waste. Eventually, I did got rid of them and now I'll make sure you don't waste any more time"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That, Jasper, means that we're gonna change you into something better. Into something invincible. Into vampires." He smirked at us and I felt shivers down my spine. He was truly frightening "Hmmm… the smell of fear. Glorious. Let's see, who to start with?"

"Maybe brother, you should start with the brunette. Delectable blood and perfect body. And she, indeed, knows too much"

"You're right Caius. Besides, she'll be the one who will cause the most pain between them. To see the strongest one at our mercy"

"And it'll show the rest what happens with the rebellious ones"

"Exactly Marcus"

"Caius, Marcus; you're geniuses. Let's start with sweet and noble Bella" Aro's grin widened and in matter of seconds he pinned her to the floor. The rest of us were held by other five vampires and were unable to move. "I'm sorry sweetie, this will be quick" he pressed his mouth to the base of her neck, like if he was kissing her. The action would have been a normal one if the sound of her skin tearing apart didn't echo in the room. The room was completely silent. As he stood up I could see a droplet of her blood in the corner of his mouth. She let a gut wrenching cry of pain and nothing else. One by one my family disappeared before my eyes. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Aro repeated his actions until I was the only one left.

"Awww, poor Eddie is crying. Don't worry kid; you'll join their pain soon" I could hear four different cries of pain around me. Every single one screamed, except Bella. My Bella. Aro pinned me to the floor and I felt his lips press against my throat; exactly where my main artery was located. All I felt were his sharp teeth cut through my skin before darkness and pain enveloped me.

**A/N: SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PRETTY ANGSTY, HUH? WELL THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I FIRST IMAGINED WHEN I CREATED FINAL DESTINY. THOUGH IT WAS HARDER TO WRITE THAN I THOUGHT. ANYWAYS, HOPE IT REACHED YOUR EXPECTATIONS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Creature of Habit » Bella begins working for the elusive and distant Edward Cullen who she discovers is hiding behind an elaborate charade to maintain his secret lifestyle. Bella is determined to find out the mysteries of Edward Cullen but with what results? __AU, OOC._

**XOXO *A & V***


End file.
